tártaros
by Ainz-Hyoudou
Summary: Issei Hyoudou fue traicionado por rías gremory pero gracias a eso pudo recordar su vida pasada, fue rescatado por una hermosa mujer que lo protegió en el momento de ser casi asesinado, la maldad que a dormido durante tanto tiempo ¿devastara al mundo o será aliada? que es lo que sucederá. IsseiXSeilah(sayla)
1. Prologo

Este fanfic fue hecho sin fines de lucro, solo fue hecho por diversión.

Los personajes que aparecerán en el fanfic a futuro son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, el fanfic está basado en el personaje principal del autor **Ichiei Ishibumi-sama** de su obra maestra High school DxD.

Las respuestas a los Reviews al final.

Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

En las afueras del mundo demoniaco antes de que las guerras iniciaran entre las tres facciones, el infierno o inframundo tuvo algunos problemas internos por el poder, entre algunos demonios de clase alta que buscaban la dominación de todo contra una organización demoniaca llamada "tártaros" fundada por uno de los 5 reyes demonio wilbert y creada por uno de los demonios más fuertes a su servicio la organización estaba compuesta por una raza de demonios única llamada "Etherias" el nombre del líder E.N.D

El rey demonio wilbert le gustaba las batallas y buscaba la destrucción del mundo humano junto con la destrucción de los ángeles y ángeles caídos, pero uno de los reyes demonios en ese tiempo llamado lucifer no estaba de acuerdo con la eliminación de los humanos en los quería para poder controlarlos y obtener poder, comenzó a conspirar con los otros 3 reyes demonios en contra wilbert para sacarlo del camino, creándose así el conflicto entre los 4 reyes contra wilbert

En esos tiempos las batallas eran sangrientas y desquiciadas esa organización quedo completamente erradica ya que el antiguo rey demonio lucifer ideo una estrategia en involucrar a los humanos en su batalla, haciendo que wilbert se retirara, sus heridas eran fatales

Algunos de los miembros de esa organización lograron sobrevivir ante la masacre sanguinaria dirigida por lucifer escapando al mundo humano, no descansando hasta cazarlos a todos, lucifer dirigió a sus tropas hasta el mundo humano persiguiéndolos.

Pero al hacer eso ocasiono un conflicto contra el cielo al pisar el mundo humano, el tiempo paso y el conflicto se intensifico entre el infierno y el cielo, en medio de la batalla los Ángeles caídos vieron una posibilidad de victoria al verlos debilitarse lentamente entre ellos, metiéndose en el conflicto

En medio de eso dos dragones poderosos interrumpieron la guerra por el mundo humano entre las tres facciones creando un momento histórico, aliándose con los que se suponían que eran enemigos de muerte, al hacerlo lograron derrotar a esos poderosos dragones sellándolos en artefactos creados por el mismo dios

La guerra término con la vida de los dos líderes más importantes de las tres facciones ocasionando un cese al fuego, ante eso los Ángeles caídos se retiraron creando así una paz momentánea, el conflicto quedo grabado en la historia

Pero wilbert que en agonía soporto todos esos años en el momento de paz el murió dejando a sus hijos y esposa, ellos se escondieron para no ser atrapados y vivir una vida normal entre los humanos como último deseo de wilbert

La organización que quedo en el olvido junto a wilbert y el líder de tártaros solo quedo así en el profundo olvido siendo borrados de los registros del inframundo solo unos cuantos saben de su existencia, tártaros se disolvió, los sobrevivientes se fueron a diferentes partes del mundo a vivir en paz el líder de tártaros E.N.D murió a manos de un grupo de magos humanos un año después dejando un poco de su descendencia, solo una se quedó junto con sus seguidores, ella era llamada "La Diosa De La Luna Fría" una de las nueve puertas del demonio más fuertes

Al verlos irse y separarse como si sus compañeros caídos nunca existieran, dejando en lado los sentimientos de los caídos, eso la molesto, miro con ira a los que se iban y los llamo.

-¡Traidores!

Con cólera solo los vio irse ignorando su comentario, el paso del tiempo fue cruel algunos de sus seguidores la comenzaron a abandonar uno a uno, en ese tiempo ella no le presto importancia a nada y comenzó con una investigación tratando de curar las heridas de una compañera caída con lo que quedaba de tártaros junto con otras investigaciones, pero la soledad era intensa y su odio por los humanos y los demonios traidores se incrementó

Las investigaciones se volvieron más fáciles atrapando algunos humanos con potencial y convertirlos con lo que quedaba de tártaros

Harta de esperar ella se dirigió a una sala especial de investigación que logro reconstruir y se selló ella misma en un cristal especial esperando a que algún día, algún su líder regrese y decida reconstruir "tártaros" devolviéndolo a su gloria pasada, ella durmió esperando ese momento.

 **Prologo: Traición**

Issei hyoudou había fallado en rescatar a su ama rías gremory de casarse con raiser en el juego de valoración quedando gravemente herido, estuvo inconsciente por un tiempo viendo un estraño sueño con un dragón, pero en el momento de despertar había aparecido la sirvienta gremory que había visto en la reunión con raiser antes de la batalla

Ella le entrego un papel mágico para que asistiera a la fiesta de compromiso "si quieres salvar a mi hermanita metete en la fiesta" es el mensaje que recibió de ella por parte de sirzechs lucifer hermano de su ama rias gremory,

GIRAR

Él no lo pensó mucho, en ese momento una joven chica casi de su edad entro en la habitación, era asia argento, él pudo notar que ella estaba derramando algunas lágrimas al verlo por fin despierto, entre algunas cosas que pasaron el hiso un trato con el dragón que habitaba en su brazo izquierdo llamado Ddraig, issei se dirigió a la fiesta metiéndose en ella

Logro retar a raiser con la ayuda de sirzech, la pelea fue estupenda pero a issei se le acabó el tiempo volviendo a ser derrotado, rias solo lo veía como una escoria por haberla humillado en frente de todos

Raiser lo levanto del cuello

-¡hahaha!

Raiser se comenzó a reír de el por lo patético que se veía

Issei apenas podía abrir un poco los ojos solo podía ver la sonrisa petulante de raiser

-quede vería hacer, ¿matarte primero?

El campo de batalla se disipo volviendo de nuevo en la sala en al que estaban antes, raiser comenzó a mirar a rias

Ella solo suspiro cansada y harta

-ya estoy harta, raiser yo lo hare

Lo dijo como si ya no le importaba sonaba fría eso sorprendió algo a sirzech por la frialdad de su hermana, raiser tiro a issei al suelo

Rias comenzó a crear una masa de poder demoniaco de la destrucción en su mano y comenzó a mirarlo fríamente

-me arrepiento de haberte rencarnado, debí dejarte morir en ese parque

issei quedo en shock por esas frías palabras, las imágenes que tenia de ella se rompían en su cabeza

issei comenzó a apretar sus dientes algunas cuantas lágrimas de decepción y tristeza comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, issei se había dado cuenta que ella solo lo veía como una pieza desechable, solo lo uso, ella había mostrado su verdadera naturaleza al perder, con solo eso se dio cuenta que ella solo estaba actuando para mantenerlo controlado todo el tiempo

-adiós demonio de clase baja

Al escucharla despedirse algo se rompió en la cabeza de issei, imágenes de los recuerdos del ángel caído reynare salieron a flote

-¿rias que estás haciendo?

-No te metas onii-sama

Sirzech trato de detenerla pero era inútil ella no lo escuchaba

-(otra vez)

Issei se lo dijo a si mismo triste por ver esos recuerdo y ahora le pasaba de nuevo

-(¡no moriré de nuevo!)

Es lo que pensó decidido

Issei comenzó a mirarla con odio intenso en ese momento un aura oscura comenzó a salir en issei era muy intensa

-qu..?

-….

El ambiente del lugar comenzó a tornarse algo denso rias junto con raiser y los demás nobles retrocedieron sintieron un mal presentimiento al ver a issei él estaba expulsando más de esa aura oscura rias disipo su poder en su mano

En ese instante un extraño cristal a lo lejos, alojado en un laboratorio algo parecido a ruinas comenzó a reaccionar, el cristal comenzó a expulsar también un aura oscura como si estuviera reaccionando a issei, se podía apreciar dentro del cristal una figura humanoide por la silueta que daba se podría decir que era una silueta femenina, ella abrió sus ojos rápidamente, el cristal comenzó a agrietarse lentamente pero después de una manera rápida desmoronándose en el proceso, la mujer salió del lugar en donde estaba el cristal dando unos pasos delante de ella, esa joven estaba desnuda al darse cuenta de eso su cuerpo brillo de un color oscuro apareciendo algo de ropa en ella

-…?

En ese momento ella sintió un aura familiar, sintió un mal presentimiento, un círculo mágico con una figura extraña apareció en sus pies desapareciendo del lugar

En la fiesta de compromiso issei se había dado cuenta de una extraña aura que lo rodeaba seguido de eso imágenes de algunas peleas que nunca había visto en su vida comenzaron a surgir dentro de su cabeza eran algo antiguas

-chi, raiser acabalo

Respondió rias molesta por esa aura, en ese momento una gran cantidad de llamas apareció en la mano izquierda de raiser

-toma esto sekiryuutei

En ese momento una gran cantidad de fuego comenzó a dirigirse hacia issei, issei trato de cubrirse con sus brazos esperando el impacto en ese momento toda la sala se ilumino por el fuego impactando pero en ese instante, el fuego no se movía del lugar

Issei sintió el calor del fuego, pero no sentía que se quemaba o algo parecido miro enfrente de él y pudo apreciar una silueta femenina

El fuego de repente se desvió al techo destruyéndolo en el proceso, los presentes se cubrieron un poco

-¿que?

Eso se lo pregunto raiser a si mismo sorprendido que su fuego fuera desviado tan fácilmente, de entre el humo en dirección en la que se encontraba issei se encontraban una hermosa mujer delante de él protegiéndolo

Ella tenía en los lados de su cabeza unos enormes cuernos que apuntaban hacia arriba, en su cabeza tenía una banda color claro que separa su cabello enmarcando su flequillo, tiene un cabello largo de color negro, en la frente tiene un semicírculo con un pequeño punto en el centro, rodeado de algunos puntos mas

En su cuello había un pequeño collar o banda del mismo color que su banda de la cabeza, ella estaba vestida con un vestido sin tirantes con un diseño parecido a la piel de leopardo, el vestido tiene un par de mangas largas y lo tiene atado debajo del busto, revelando una gran cantidad de su pecho, en su espalda se muestra el moño de color negro con el que se amarro el vestido, en sus piernas tenía un par de calcetas largas de color negro con una especie de bordados cercas de la orilla de ambas

Tanto sus dedos de pies y manos estaban pintados de color negro, en sus hombros poseía unas extrañas marcas

-(¿quién es esa?)

Es lo que se preguntó disgustada rías

Sirzechs abrió los ojos sorprendido, el poder que ella emanaba no era normal, nunca había sentido esa cantidad de poder antes

La desconocida comenzó a mirar un poco atrás sin perder de vista las presencias de los que tenia en enfrente, en el momento de mirar al joven que ella estaba protegiendo abrió los ojos como platos

-(n-no puede ser, se parece a….)

-¡oye tú, quien rayos eres!

La joven desconocida estaba sorprendida, ella solo ignoro el comentario de raiser, por lo que podía ver en issei era un parecido a su antiguo líder, incluso su aura y el ambiente que estaba generando, un leve sonrisa de felicidad maliciosa aparición en su cara

-(ya es hora de la calamidad)

Esa sonrisa causo un escalofrió en los presentes, el rostro de los demonios de clase alta en la fiesta cambio a una de hostilidad al sentir miedo de un ser que ellos creían inferior

-¡oye maldita te pregunte quien eres!

Es lo que pregunto raiser lleno de cólera pero la desconocida solo lo miro como si fuera una simple hormiga, eso lo pudo sentir raiser en la piel

-no tengo que responder a un ser inferior como tu

-…..!

Ante las palabras frías de ella raiser se enojó más de lo que ya estaba, ella había dañado su orgullo como demonio de clase alta eso no se lo iba a permitir pero rias lo detuvo, dio un paso al frente

-no se quien seas pero no te metas en la ejecución de ese insecto

Ante eso la desconocida se había quedado callada por un momento

-si no te vas a quitar entonces…

El poder de la destrucción volvió a aparecer en la mano derecha de rías

-¡desaparece junto a el!

-¡espera rias!

Sirzechs la trato de detener pero era tarde rias ya había lanzado su poder de la destrucción hacia issei y la desconocida, la desconocida por otro lado solo se quedó quieta esperando, en ese momento..

-¿¡que..!?

-….!?

Para sorpresa de rias y de todos, su poder de la destrucción se detuvo en medio del camino no se movía de lugar pero se notaba que el poder aún estaba activo por el movimiento que emanaba la masa de poder

La desconocida sonrió y el poder de rias se regresó a ella misma en el momento del impacto sirzechs logro desviarlo a tiempo, la joven sonrió un poco ante eso

-sí que los demonios se volvieron más débiles de lo que ya eran mientras estuvimos durmiendo, bueno no me interesa su historia después de todo

Los demonios de clase alta se sintieron ofendidos trataron de replicar pero sirzechs hiso una señal de que no hicieran algo innecesario se puso en frente de todos y comenzó a hablar

-soy sirzechs lucifer uno de los cuatro reyes demonio actuales ¿puedo saber quién eres?

-….

Es lo que pregunto sirzechs totalmente serio con una leve gota de sudor en su mejilla derecha, la joven se quedó callada por un momento pero después lo miro también de una manera seria ya que podía notar que el que tenía en frente era fuerte pero aun así sonrió

-me llamo seilah miembro de tártaros una de las nueve puertas del demonio

La joven llamada seilah se presentó seguido de eso sirzechs se sorprendió, había leído y oído sobre eso en los registros ocultos ya que había tomado el cargo como rey demonio tenía que estar enterado sobre la guerra interna que sucedió hace mucho tiempo

Algunos demonios murmuraban entre sí, rias y raiser no tenían ni idea de quien era

-no puede ser, se supone que tártaros ya no existe

Es lo que dijo sirzechs más serio de lo habitual con algo de preocupación en él, sabía que la que tenía en frente era de categoría de peso pesado

Issei no sabía quién era la joven enfrente de él, pero pensaba agradecerle por haberlo protegido pero en ese momento se sentía terriblemente cansado cayendo inconsciente disipando el aura que estaba expulsando

La joven llamada seilah volteo a ver a issei algo preocupada comenzó a cargarlo en señal de que se retiraba, en ese momento algunos guardias aparecieron por órdenes de sirzechs

-lo siento pero estarás bajo custodia, tengo algunas cosas que quiero preguntarte

Es lo que dijo sirzechs en ese momento los guardias se comenzaron a acercar para captúrala pero, ninguno se movía se quedaron congelados

-…..?

Eso sorprendió a los presentes y más a los guardias

En ese instante un círculo mágico apareció debajo de seilah tratando de llevarse a issei, pero antes de desaparecer junto con issei miro a sirzechs, no, a todos los presentes sonriendo levemente pero se podía notar una malicia inconmensurable en su pequeña sonrisa, la mirada de ella era tan fría y hueca que daban escalofríos con tan solo mirarla

-espero se preparen demonios inferiores, tártaros resurgirá de nuevo

Desapareciendo del lugar junto con issei

* * *

hola soy ainz :) espero les gustara el prologo de Tártaros XD estuve pensando un poco en crear una historia de este tipo XD, no vayan a pensar mal de que me cae mal rías solo diré que no me gusto las acciones que tomo en el vol 10, no la odio ni nada de eso, la historia seria un pequeño crossover entre fairy tail pero no aparecerán algunos personajes serian 3 o tal vez 2, así que lo dejare en la sección de DxD

sobre seilah será la principal XD (en algunos mangas la llaman sayla y en la wiki esta el nombre como seilah, digamos que me gusto mas seilah)

el orden en el que escribiré y publicare seria primero "el nuevo nosferatu" ya después seria "tártaros"

bueno si les gusto el prologo lo continuare XD nos vemos en el capitulo 7 del nuevo nosferatu XD


	2. Capitulo 1: Cubo

Este fanfic fue hecho sin fines de lucro, solo fue hecho por diversión.

Los personajes que aparecerán en el fanfic a futuro son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, el fanfic está basado en el personaje principal del autor **Ichiei Ishibumi-sama** de su obra maestra High school DxD.

El personaje de Seilah(sayla) fue creado por el autor de fairy tail **Hiro Mashima-sama**

Las respuestas a los Reviews al final.

Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Cubo**

 **Base Desconocida**

Imágenes tras imágenes comenzaron a aparecer en su mente, algunas de esas imágenes o recuerdos eran peleas contra seres que no sabía quiénes eran pero tenía esa vaga sensación de saber contra quien estaba peleando en esos recuerdos confusos

-hmm

En ese momento Issei comenzó a abrir los ojos al hacerlo se comenzó a levantar algo alertado pero logro calmarse en seguida, comenzó a mirar alrededor lo que veía parecía ser una habitación pero se notaba algo dañada por el paso del tiempo el techo se encontrba algo destrozado junto con las paredes alrededor. La cama en la que se encontraba estaba de la misma forma pero aun así era cómoda.

-¿Dónde… estoy?

Es lo que se preguntó issei

El comenzó a levantarse al hacerlo sintió aun dolor en algunas partes de su cuerpo, pero lo ignoro y continuo caminando al salir de esa habitación vio algunos pasillos tomo el que se encontraba en su derecha, cada vez que caminaba por los pasillos le venía un fuerte dolor de cabeza junto con una sensación algo nostálgica, al continuar caminando llego a una habitación veía que enfrente de él había una especie de trono

Issei se acercó un poco al verlo más de cerca esa sensación de nostalgia lo invadía de nuevo pero más fuerte que antes

-maestro, con que despertó

-..?

Issei de pronto escucho una voz femenina atrás de él, al voltear vio a la misma joven que lo salvo del ataque de fuego de raiser. Issei al ver a la bella joven de frente se comenzó a sonrojar

Ella comenzó a poner una rodilla al suelo y comenzó a inclinarse un poco eso descoloco y sorprendió a issei

-me alegro que despertara, maestro

-(¿maestro?)

Al escuchar cómo se refería hacia él, imágenes pervertidas se le venían en la mente generando una leve sonrisa lasciva

- _{maestro que necesita, acaso un masaje o tal vez…. a… mi}_

Imaginaba a la joven que lo había salvado en una pose algo provocativa

-(jejejeje suena genial)

-¿maestro, se encuentra bien?

Es lo que pregunto la joven en frente de el con algo de preocupación pero no entendía la extraña expresión de su nuevo maestro

-a-a-ah lo siento, a cierto ¿quién eres y por qué me llamas maestro, dónde estoy?

Es lo que pregunto issei aun con un ligero sonrojo sus manos se movían algo de manera torpe mirando de manera torpe en los alrededores

-perdone mi descortesía, mi nombre es seilah una de las 9 puertas del demonio miembro de Tártaros

-¿Tártaros?

Es lo que pregunto issei algo confuso de pronto sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza el uso su mano derecha para tocarse un poco la frente por el dolor al escuchar y pronunciar ese nombre, nunca había escuchado ese nombre pero le resultaba familiar, seilah al verlo solo sonrió

-(pronto despertara)

Es lo que pensó ella con una leve sonrisa maliciosa, pero de pronto la quito volviendo un poco a su expresión seria

-sí, Tártaros es una organización creada por el difunto quinto rey demonio wilbert-sama y fundada por usted maestro, al parecer no se ha dado cuenta pero usted es la mismísima rencarnación de E.N.D-sama, un etherias de gran nivel

-¿Etherias?

Es lo que pregunto de nuevo pero también el nombre le era familiar

-Etherias, éramos una raza demoniaca única, cada etherias tenía una habilidad mágica llamada "Maldiciones" las habilidades de las maldiciones variaban en cada uno, naciendo algunos con habilidades peligrosas por eso éramos temidos llevándonos a casi la extinción

El rostro de seilah comenzó a hacer una expresión llena de adoración

-pero en medio de nuestra extinción apareció usted nuestro amable y piadoso maestro E.N.D-sama reuniéndonos a todos logrando un acuerdo con wilbert-sama de crear una organización a su servicio todos éramos felices de poder servir y restaurar nuestra especie pero….

Issei noto una expresión llena de dolor en el rostro de seilah

-E.N.D-sama y Wilbert-sama querían erradicar a la humanidad para darnos un lugar en donde habitar y vivir, ¡pero esos insolentes de los cuatro reyes demonio se entrometieron!

Su expresión ante lo último era llena de ira, pero eso lo ignoro issei

-(¿e-erradicar a la humanidad?)

Es lo que se preguntó mentalmente con una ligera gota de sudor

-n-no tienes que contarme todo

Es lo que dijo un poco asustado no quería saber mas

-pero...

-no es necesario ¿por cierto dónde estamos?

Es lo que dijo issei cambiando un poco el tema

-s..si, nos encontramos en lo que quedo de nuestra base el cubo, estamos situados en el olvidado del infierno

Es lo que dijo seilah

Después de un rato platicando, seilah le comenzó a mostrar lo que quedaba del cubo. Por lo que notaba estaban en lo que parecía ser un castillo en ruinas

-…

En ese momento issei no lo noto pero seilah lo miraba con algo de duda sentía algo extraño dentro de el

-maestro puedo preguntarle algo

Issei volteo para mirarla

-no tienes que hablarme de esa manera solo dime issei

-¿i… ssei? ¿Es su nuevo nombre en esta era?

-s-sí, que es lo que querías preguntar seilah-san

Una pequeña gota de sudor se formó en la cabeza de issei, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante su pregunta, de pronto noto que la expresión de seilah era seria

-sí, Maestro noto un aura sucia dentro de su cuerpo

-¿aura… sucia?

Ante la pregunta de issei, seilah asintió

-por el total, cuento 8 objetos dentro de su cuerpo

Ante eso issei se dio cuenta de lo que seilah se refería, eran las 8 piezas de peón que estaban alojadas en su cuerpo

Issei le comenzó a explicar que eran esos objetos al saber que eran eso molesto un poco a seilah

-ya veo…

Es lo que dijo ella al entenderlo con algo de disgusto en su mirada

-si hubiera una forma de quitármelas….

Es lo que dijo issei algo molesto por tener esas piezas en su cuerpo y si tratara de quitárselas moriría en el proceso

-hay una forma

Es lo que dijo seilah con una leve sonrisa al recordar algo

-por favor sígame

En ese momento issei la comenzó a seguir llegando en lo que parecía ser el subterráneo, al caminar más abajo llegaron a una habitación, por lo que veía parecía un laboratorio. Habían una especie de tubos algo rotos arriba de ellos había lo que parecía alguna especia de tentáculos

-maestro bienvenido al "Núcleo del infierno"

Es lo que dijo ella con calma y algo de emoción en su voz

Al seguir caminado al fondo issei noto 4 tubos intactos con una especie de líquido extraño en ellos por lo que veía tres estaban ocupados por algo, no se notaba que era pero lo que parecían tentáculos los tenía en vueltos, menos el que se encontraba como ultimo

-maestro si usa esto lograra extraerlas con seguridad

Una leve sonrisa se formó en los labios de seilah

-¿en… verdad funciona?

Es lo que pregunto issei con algo de duda ya que si lo hacía corría el riesgo de morir miro a seilah ella asintió

Seilah le comenzó a explicar el funcionamiento del núcleo del infierno lo que le dijo lo comenzó a tranquilizar

Por lo que escucho los tentáculos tenían la capacidad de trasmitir partículas etherias gracias a eso el cuerpo puede ser modificado haciendo que nacieran más etherias de manera artificial o usar el núcleo del infierno para revivir a sus camaradas caídos

Pero en la anterior guerra el núcleo había sido destruido, seilah logro reconstruir solo 4 ese era su límite ya que no era su fuerte

-maestro, el periodo de extracción de las piezas sucias tomara solo 2 días

-e-entiendo

Ante eso issei comenzó a quitarse la playera algo dañada de su uniforme de Kouh, seilah se sonrojo un poco y se volteo

-m-maestro, me retiro

-s-si

Seilah comenzó a retirase del lugar caminando con ese ligero sonrojo en su rostro, pero en un segundo cambio a uno un poco serio

 _-{asia}_

Es lo recordó al recostar a issei inconsciente en esa cama, ese nombre había salido de sus labios

-(¿quién es?)

Es lo que se preguntaba con algo de curiosidad, por la expresión que vio en el rostro de issei al pronunciar ese nombre era de gran preocupación

Mientras issei está en el proceso de extracción ella había decidido investigar la época en la que se encontraba por lo que había visto todo era diferente

-(¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado?)

Es lo que se preguntaba llegando a una sala en ruinas, en frente de la sala se encontraba lo que parecía una pantalla extraña con algunas letras extrañas

Al acercarse a esa pantalla comenzó a mover las letras y aplanando lo que parecían opciones en ella

-(¿que habrá pasado con los demás….? No, ellos ya no importan)

Es lo que comenzó a negar moviendo un poco la cabeza a derecha a izquierda

En ese momento issei se encontraba sumergido en el extraño líquido se encontraba desnudo lo que parecía un tentáculo se había acercado a él, al momento de estar en su rostro ese tentáculo comenzó a cambiar de forma, por lo que issei notaba parecía una pequeña mascar se colocó en su rostro solo rodeaba la boca y la nariz

Issei podía respirar en ella

-(¿qué es lo que hare?)

Issei comenzó a pensar en algunas posibilidades, pero por lo que veía la etherias la que lo salvo seilah no parecía una mala persona pero no taba un fuerte odio hacia los humanos y por lo que vio en la fiesta de compromiso también a los demonios

No sabía el cómo tratarla o si era posible tratar de cambiar esa perspectiva que tenía ella hacia los demás si no lo hacía podría ser peligrosa en un futuro

Pero no sabía como

-(¿eh?, ¿porque pienso en ella como si la conociera?)

Es lo que se le vino a la mente rápidamente en ese momento recordó lo que le dijo seilah que él era la rencarnación de su antiguo líder

No trato de seguir pensando en eso comenzando a dormir un poco mientras esperaba, mientras lo hacía más imágenes se acumulaban en su mente pero esta vez eran borrosas podía notar un poco a seilah en ellas pero….

-(¿quiénes son ellos?)

A lado de seilah en esos recuerdos veía algunos más pero no podía ver sus apariencia o rostros eso molesto mucho a issei él quería saber quiénes eran, las siluetas le parecían muy familiares por lo que notaba contando a seilha eran en total 10

Issei podía deducir que los 9 eran las nueve puertas del demonio pero quien era la otra silueta, la curiosidad comenzó a inundar a issei con más dudas

-¿hga?

En el momento que veía los recuerdos sintió una sensación extraña en su pecho, los podía sentir las 8 piezas de peón. Al mirar en su pecho veía uno de los tentáculos incrustado en ese lugar

En ese instante issei sintió como eran extraídas pero no sintió dolor o algo parecido al dolor en su pecho

En ese momento el tentáculo comenzó a retirase, issei veía las ocho piezas en el tentáculo extraño en frente de el

Una ligera sonrisa se formó en su rostro pero no era visible por lo que parecía ser la máscara de respiración que tenía en su rostro

Issei sentía como el extraño liquido era drenado al salir del tubo caminado unos cuantos pasos se notaba algo extraño se sentía más fuerte que antes era casi una sensación extraña en su cuerpo

Al detenerse comenzó a vestirse yendo en dirección en el lugar en el que parece que se encontraba seilah, por lo que noto estando en ese lugar los 2 días pasaron rápido

-…

Issei a un no tenía idea de cómo tratar a seilah, al momento de caminar y llegar a su destino vio lo que parecía ser un centro de control en frente de ese lugar se encontraba seilah mirando la pantalla viendo algunas imágenes, en su mano derecha sostenía lo que parecía ser un libro

-Maestro

Seilah sonrió al verlo lucia feliz

Eso hiso sonrojar a issei la belleza que irradiaba con tan siquiera una pequeña sonrisa era suficiente para hacerlo sonrojar intensamente

Issei lo sabía ella puede lucir hermosa pero realmente era peligrosa

-s-seilah-san ¿qué es lo que estabas haciendo?

Ante la pregunta de issei, seilah sonrió levemente su mirada lucia intelectual

-estaba aprendiendo sobre los sucesos que me perdí mientras estuve invernando. Por lo que puede ver fue mucho

-entiendo, seilah por cierto después de salir del núcleo me siento diferente

Ella hiso una leve sonrisa ante eso

-sobre eso para poder retirarle esas piezas su cuerpo fue cubierto por partículas etherias, convirtiéndolo por completo en lo que usted es en verdad en un etherias

Ante eso, sorprendió a issei escucho de ella que él era la rencarnación de E.N.D, pero que él era un etherias

-yo un… etherias

-si

Seilah sonrió

-usted porta parte de la sangre de E.N.D-sama aun si es una pequeña porción, de su sangre es mitad etherias solo que no pudo despertarlo hasta ahora

Eso sorprendió más a issei de lo que ya estaba

Pero después de la breve platica seilah le sugiero que entrenara y aprendiera a usar sus habilidades en las afueras de lo que quedaba del cubo, afuera podía notar mejor el castillo en ruinas, issei comenzó a entrenar tratando de pensar en lo que podría venir

Horas después en los pasillos de lo que quedaba del cubo se podía notar a una seilah caminando, en su rostro tenía una sonrisa imborrable por fin su maestro estaba de regreso pero incompleto, aun podía notar humanidad dentro de el

Eso no le molestaba pero se le hacía extraño

-hm…?

Seilah en ese instante había sentido en la lejanía un aura, sabia de quien era, un antiguo enemigo del pasado pero se notaba muy lejano en el mundo humano

-con que harás un movimiento kokabiel, bueno eso no me interesa

Continúo caminando en dirección al laboratorio ignorando esa aura

-ya es hora de que también nazcan

Una leve sonrisa se formó en sus labios

Al entrar en el núcleo nuevamente se dirigió en el lugar en el que issei había estado, se colocó en frente de lo que parecían tubos, enfrente de ellos había lo que parecía un círculo mágico

Levanto su mano derecha presionándolo, al hacerlo los tubos comenzaron a brillar de un color azul lo que parecían tentáculos envolviendo algo comenzaron a retirase pero por la fuerte luz no se podía ver lo que sucedía

En ese momento los tubos comenzaron a retirase generando en el proceso una especie de humo blanco

PISADAS

Es lo que se escuchó en los 3 tubos que se habían encontrado ocupados

Seilah pudo escuchar un ligero bostezo en esa cortina de humo solo podía apreciar algunas siluetas pero se notaban que eran siluetas femeninas

-bienvenidas nuevas puertas del demonio

Es lo que dijo seilah con una ligera sonrisa

* * *

hola lectores y lectoras soy ainz XD espero les gustara el capitulo 1

perdón por tardar en publicar este capitulo ya que es corto pero no tenia mucho tiempo para poder escribirlo tratare de escribir un poco mas cuando tenga tiempo sean pacientes :), solo diré que en los próximos cap se pondrá bueno XD, se me ocurrió una loca idea para un personaje pero tardara digamo capítulos o tal vez mas espero los sorprenda

voy aclarar algo, no pondré mucho protagonismo del grupo gremory me centrare mas en el grupo tártaros, las peleas que tengo ideadas para el grupo Tártaros creo que les gustaran XD

también ya tengo pensado crear otro fic solo que lo escribo de apoco, todavía no esta listo aun me falta mucho para terminar el prologo

a responder los Reviews:

 **Acqua OfThe Back:** jaja ok XD

 **Diego997:** lo continuare :) XD

 **Aten92:** ya tengo decidido quienes serán los miembros faltantes de las puertas del demonio XD espero eso los sorprenda XD

Nos vemos en el capitulo 8 del nuevo nosferatu, hasta la próxima XD


	3. Capitulo 2: Seilah vs Kokabiel

Este fanfic fue hecho sin fines de lucro, solo fue hecho por diversión.

Los personajes que aparecerán en el fanfic a futuro son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, el fanfic está basado en el personaje principal del autor **Ichiei Ishibumi-sama** de su obra maestra High school DxD.

El personaje de Seilah(sayla) junto con los demás que aparecerán fueron creados por el autor de fairy tail **Hiro Mashima-sama**

Las respuestas a los Reviews al final.

Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Seilah Vs Kokabiel**

Issei se encontraba entrenando ya habían pasado 3 días en el que había comenzado a entrenar en medio de eso pudo notar que tenía una buena afinidad al fuego cada vez que entrenaba recordaba algunas habilidades de su yo pasado como E.N.D pero también algunos momentos trágicos en el que algunos de los miembros anteriores iban muriendo

Se sentía más fuerte que antes

También trato de usar su Boosted Gear en el entrenamiento, por los aumentos que notaba eran de un total de 15 eran más que antes pero al combinar el poder de su longinus con su nuevo cuerpo como etherias le daban un buen nivel de combate ganando una gran resistencia es lo que notaba al recordar su pelea contra raiser

Él ahora era diferente

Después de terminar su entrenamiento comenzó a dirigirse en la sala del trono en la base del "Cubo" al llegar a su destino se sentó en el después de un rato

-Con permiso

Es lo que se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta issei vio que seilah había llegado pero noto que tenía una sonrisa satisfecha en su bello rostro

-¿Maestro cómo le fue en el entrenamiento?

Es lo que pregunto ella pero podía sentir el nivel de poder de issei eso la hacía feliz cada vez se parece más a su antiguo yo pero su actitud humana aún perdura

-bien seilah, nunca me había sentido tan fuerte

Es lo que dijo issei feliz aportando un poco su puño derecho

-oh por cierto maestro, quiero presentarle a las nuevas puertas del demonio

Es lo que dijo seilah de una manera cortes, Ante eso la puerta de enfrente de la sala se comenzó a abrir nueva mente

Issei noto a tres chicas entrar por esa puerta una parecía casi una niña su cabello era largo de un color azul marino atado en dos coletas lo que parecía ser una cinta para el cabello de color rojo, el color de sus ojos era de un color marrón, estaba vestida con un vestido atado al cuello de un color verde con cuadros

Tenía una apariencia dulce pero su presencia era intimidante por lo que se podía notar tenía la edad de entre 12 o 13 años de edad

La segunda chica que había entrado estaba un poco más alta que la peli azul el cabello estaba atado en dos chongos el color de su cabello era de un color rojo sus ojos eran de un color gris azulado

Por sus expresiones faciales parecía estar feliz todo el tiempo

La tercera chica tenía un hermoso cabello de un color blanco partes de su cabello enmarcaban un poco su rostro, tenía un vestido de un color negro, el color de sus ojos eran de un color azul

Las tres comenzaron agacharse poniendo una rodilla en el suelo agachando levemente la cabeza en señal de lealtad a hacia issei

La chica de cabello azul levanto su rostro lucia serio

-una de las nuevas puertas del demonio, Wendy Marvell a su servicio E.N.D-sama

La de cabello rojo también levanto su rostro con una sonrisa en ella

-también una de las nuevas puertas del demonio Chelia Blendy, el honor de poder conocerlo es también amor

Lo último lo dijo guiñándole el ojo derecho con una sonrisa alegre

La última levanto levemente su rostro en ese momento

-…!?

issei había sentido algo extraño al verla, no sabía la razón pero tenía el presentimiento de haberla visto antes en algunos de sus recuerdos como E.N.D en algunos de ellos la veía como una enemiga formidable

-nueva puerta del demonio Mirajane Strauss a sus órdenes E.N.D-sama

Es lo que dijo sonriendo en ese momento issei pudo notar una sonrisa de satisfacción en seilah al ver a la joven llamada mirajane dar su lealtad con gusto

Issei se le hacía extraño que lo llamaran E.N.D pero lo dejo pasar

Veía como las tres lo miraban fijamente como si lo estuvieran analizando con la mirada pero también notaba que sonreían al verlo

El tiempo paso rápido para issei espantándose de no poder haber visto a sus padres en 4 días, dirigiéndose a su hogar

Pero no contaba que….

-perdone por mi insistencia en venir con usted Maestro, pero mi deber es protegerlo

Es lo que dijo seilah de manera respetuosa

Issei y seliah se encontraban en lo que parecía ser una calle, cercas de ese lugar se encontraba el hogar de issei

Seliah estaba vestida por lo que parecía ser el uniforme de kouh, en su cabeza ya no se encontraban sus cuernos

Issei se sonrojo al verla vestida de esa manera

Issei no sabía por qué pero por alguna extraña razón seilah tiene un impacto en el

-seilah, las demás no nos acompañaran?

-ellas se quedaran a cuidar el cubo planeaba que ellas fueran sus escoltas, pero por el momento ellas aún son inexpertas al usar sus nuevos cuerpo es por eso que vengo con usted como su escolta personal

Es lo que dijo de una manera seria pero con respeto en su voz

Al escucharla decir escolta personal a issei se le venían varias imágenes algo provocativas de seilah en su mente, pero después de calmarse

Issei se dio cuenta que ella es muy cuidadosa en sus acciones

Al momento de entrar en la casa hyodou

Issei pudo sentir una presencia extraña en su hogar seilah también la sintió pero no se alarmo

-(débil)

Es lo que pensó ella con aburrimiento al sentir esas dos auras

Al dar unos cuantos pasos e ir directo en la sala de la casa pudo escuchar algunas voces en la sala, al entrar y mirar issei vio a dos mujeres casi de su edad charlando con su madre

Una de ellas tenía el cabello algo largo de un color castaño claro, su cabello estaba atado en dos coletas

La otra joven tenía el cabello corto de color azul por lo que notaba también era un mechón de un color verde en su cabello

Aun lado de ella tenía algo escondido en una especie de manta pero con tan solo mirar esa manta le daban un escalofrío en su cuerpo

Lo que le daba escalofrió no era la manta lo que le dio ese sentimiento era lo que estaba debajo de ella

Por otro lado seilah estaba tranquila lo que veía con esa manta para ella solo era un mondadientes, algo que ella podría romper en cualquier momento

-oh issei trajiste una invitada a la casa, bienvenida pasa, pasa tenemos vistas issei

Es lo que dijo su madre con un tono amable

Seilah por otro lado

-(con que ella es la madre del maestro en esta época? No puedo sentir la sangre de E.N.D-sama en ella, tal vez su padre la posea)

Es lo que pensó seilah al haberla analizado con la mirada pero de pronto su expresión seria cambio a una amable

-mucho gusto madre soy seilah, es un honor poderla conocer issei-kun me ha hablado mucho sobre usted

-¿eh?

Es lo único que pudo decir issei la forma de hablar de seilah se volvió amable y respetuosa ante su madre

En ese momento issei noto que la castaña lo estaba mirando fijamente pero se notaba también en la mirada de las dos tenían algo de temor issei no lo sabía pero ellas sentían una fuerte y extraña presión que emanaba de seilah

-hola issei-kun ha pasado tiempo soy irina shido y la que está a mi lado es mi compañera xenobia

-¿shido?

Ese apellido le sonaba a issei pero solo se le vino a la mente su amigo de la infancia de aquel entonces

Después de un rato y de que la joven llamada irina le comenzaba a explicar sobre algunas cosas

-¡EHHHHHH, ¿ERAS EL CHICO DE QUEL ENTONCES!?

-. . .?

Es lo que dijo issei de manera sorprendida a seilah solo le aparecían signos de interrogación, a irina solo puso una expresión algo complicada por el haberle ocultado su género por tantos años

Antes de que se dieran cuenta el tiempo salió volando cuando las dos monjas se dieron cuenta que ya era tarde decidieron partir a su lugar de descanso acordado

Pero issei logro notar miedo en sus miraras al ver a seilah son reírles podían sentir una sed de sangre abrumadora saliendo de ella

Xenobia y irina lo sabían muy bien el nivel de seilah era totalmente diferente tal vez al nivel de un serafin

Seilah se había quedado callada cuando su maestro hablaba con irina pero al ver como una humana le hablaba de manera amigable a casi cercana le molestaba a tal grado de querer erradicarlas en ese instante

Pero si lo hacía podría involucrar a la madre de issei al mundo sobrenatural o peor que su maestro comience a odiarla

Eso era lo que temía en el fondo de su corazón

Es por eso que lo soporto pero no pudo evitar sacar algo de su sed de sangre a las dos humanas que acabaron de marcharse

 _-seilah-sama_

En ese momento seilah escucho una voz en su cabeza

-(¿chelia, sucede algo?)

La voz que escucho era la de chelia

- _sí, hice lo que me pidió de investigar el ángel caído Kokabiel. Al parecer hiso su movida_

-(entiendo, le avisare sobre esto al maestro)

 _-…._

Es lo que respondió de manera calmada pero seilah noto que chelia al parecer quería decir algo más

-(hay algo mas chelia?)

- _seilah-sama…. No es justo que usted pase más tiempo con el maestro… eso no es amor_

-…..

Es lo que dijo chelia con un ligero tono de envidia en su voz, seilah le apareció una ligera gota de sudor en su frente

-(no te preocupes por eso lo verán dentro de poco, si se vuelven fuertes podrán estar a su lado por más tiempo)

Es lo que dijo seilah con una ligera sonrisa en ella algo que pudo notar chelia del otro lado sin el haber visto su rostro

Después de cesar la conversación el tiempo había corrido de manera rápida con la llegada del padre de issei a la casa en ese momento seilah comenzado a analizarlo noto un poco de la sangre de E.N.D en el padre de issei pero se notaba que no tenía ningún conocimiento por lo sobrenatural

-madre, padre ya llegue a la casa

Una repentina voz se pudo escuchar seilah al voltear vio una joven con cabello largo y rubio, noto que sus ojos eran de un verde azulado la expresión de su rostro era angelical no se notaba que tuviera malas intenciones

Pero

Por alguna extraña razón se sentía algo incomoda al estar cercas de ella

-¡asia!

-¡issei-san!

Seilah noto como la joven llamada asia se abalanzo hacia issei en un abrazo casi al borde de las lágrimas

-(¿asia?)

En ese momento ella recordó el nombre que issei había pronunciado mientras se encontraba inconsciente

-(con que es ella, pero ella es…)

Seilah noto que la joven que se encontraba en frente de ella no era humana sino un demonio pero le era extraño, sentía unas piezas dentro de ella como las que había sentido con su maestro

-¡issei-san, issei-san, issei-san!

Es lo que decía ella casi en lágrimas, al ver la reacción de la rubia al llorar seilah frunció ligeramente el ceño, le molestaba que tocara a su maestro

Por lo que issei escucho rias le había dicho a asia que él había muerto o desaparecido, issei le conto un poco de lo que estaba sucediendo en algún punto de su plática issei le había advertido que tuviera cuidado

-ah cierto, asia todavía no las presento

Issei sonrió de buena manera

-asia ella es seilah, ella me salvo la vida

-mucho gusto

Es lo que respondió asia con cortesía pero seilah

-…

Solo abrió su libro y comenzó a leer ignorándola un poco

-mucho gusto

Es lo que respondió leyendo

Después de la breve presentación entre asia y seilah, issei logro convencer a sus padres de que seilah se quedara en la casa adormir un poco

Al día siguiente issei volvió a asistir a la academia kouh pero trato de evitar a rias y a los demás lo más posible

Ya en la academia kouh issei repasaba lo que le había hablado seilah la noche anterior, por lo que le dijo al parecer un líder de los ángeles caídos llamado kokabiel planeaba algo en la ciudad

Ese pensamiento lo invadía con algo de intranquilidad ya había sido asesinado por uno de ellos sabía muy bien lo terribles que eran

- _maestro_

En el momento en el que se encontraba prestándole atención a las clases de la academia por primera vez escucho una voz

Issei la había conocido por poco tiempo pero la reconoció era la voz de Wendy

-(¿qué sucede Wendy?)

Es lo que respondió por como escucho la voz de Wendy era de preocupación

- _detecto presencias sagradas en el mundo humano, por favor tenga cuidado_

-(si, lo tendré gracias por avisarme wendy)

-…

Issei se lo agradeció sonriendo dentro de sí por escuchar que Wendy se preocupaba por el

Wendy se mantuvo callada terminado la conversación, issei no lo sabía pero Wendy se había sonrojado cuando le agradeció entro en pánico

El tiempo paso algo rápido comenzando a atardecer al preparase para la salida pudo notar dos presencias

Eran las de irina y xenobia

Pero issei no quería meterse por ahora en problemas, sabía que ellas eran monjas de la iglesia y el un etherias

Al llegar a casa pudo notar que algo olía muy bien al caminar y llegar a la cocina noto algo

Seilah estaba vestida con un delantal aun lado de ella estaba su madre

-increíble seilah-san aprendes rápido

-g-gracias

Es lo que dijo de una manera algo apenada y más porque la madre de su maestro la estaba alagando

Por otro lado issei se sonrojo intensamente al ver a seilah en delantal imágenes de ella pasaban de una manera rápida, seilah no estaba vestida de una manera provocativa pero le comenzó a sangrar un poco la nariz al ver a seilah de una manera algo avergonzada

-¡M-maestro!

Seilah detecto la presencia de issei al verlo se sonrojo más de lo que ya estaba

-(que vergüenza…, el maestro me vio de esta manera patética)

Es lo que pensó al hacerlo se sonrojo furiosamente

Issei casi entra algo en pánico cuando ella volteo

Después de ese suceso

Los dos se fueron a dormir, antes de eso issei le hablo sobre las presencias y el aviso de Wendy a seilah

Pasaron tres días al cuarto

-¡issei-san!

-¿qué sucede asia?

-la ciudad está en peligro

-¿eh?

 **Base Tártaros: El Cubo**

Al día siguiente issei y las de más puertas del demonio se encontraban observando lo que parecía ser una batalla entre el grupo gremory contra el ángel caído kokabiel en una pantalla hecha con magia en la habitación del trono seilah estaba al lado derecho de issei y las demás enfrente de ellos observando

Por lo que issei notaba el lugar en el que se encontraba la pelea era en la academia kouh alrededor de la academia se notaba lo que parecía ser una barrera

Por las conversación que se lograban escuchar en la pelea notaba que las acciones de kokabiel serían peligrosas para la ciudad y sus habitantes, sobre todo su familia

Issei apretó un poco sus puños y se levantó de su asiento

-seilah y las demás voy kouh

Es lo que dijo issei motivado

Pero

-maestro me tengo que negar a su petición todavía no está listo para pelear contra un oponente como el

Es lo que dijo seilah de una manera seria en su voz y mirada

Ante eso issei frunció ligeramente el ceño, lo sabía muy bien el poder que ese ángel caído poseía era por ahora de otro nivel

Seilah tenía razón

-pero si me lo permite envíeme a mí, acabare el problema rápidamente

Es lo que sugirió seilah con una sonrisa, issei iba responder pero noto que seilah aún tenía algo que decir

-maestro si mira mi batalla tal vez podría aprender de ella, por favor permítame serle de ejemplo en su crecimiento

Es lo que dijo seilah con un poco de adoración en su voz

Issei no dijo nada pero asintió

-muy bien seilah

Issei sonrió

-Muéstrales el poder de tártaros

-como ordene

Seilah agacho ligeramente la cabeza en señal de respeto al decirlo

 **Academia Kouh**

En ese lugar se encontraba le grupo gremory casi abatido se notaba el cansancio en ellos

-eso es todo rias gremory es para reírse, ¡HAHAHAHAHAHA!

-¡khu!

Aun lado de ellos se encontraba la joven llamada xenobia se encontraba algo agotada no importaba cuanto atacara el ángel caído kokabiel bloqueaba cualquier intento

Sabían que la capacidad de kokabiel estaba en otra categoría

Las fuerzas de todos los presentes estaban casi a punto de desaparecer

Rias levanto la cabeza con algo de dificultad y miro a kokabiel enfadad

Se había dado cuenta que las probabilidades de victoria eran de cero por eso estaba furiosa

Había pensado en su patético peón que tal vez hubiera servido como sebo o algo parecido a eso

-hmm

Kokabiel comenzó a analizar a todo el grupo con su mirada buscando a alguien pero no lo encontró

-rias gremory donde está tu peón el sekiryuutei?

-…

Rias no respondió ante la pregunta de kokabiel, el solo sonrió

-oh con que es cierto, lo desechaste

-así es, me era inservible

El comenzó a reír al escucharla decir eso

Al escuchar eso asia lo confirmo

Una ligera gota apareció en su frente

-hahahaha que patética eres rias gremory desechar a alguien como el sekiryutei es un fallo como rey

En el momento en el que kokabiel se burlaba

ESCALOFRIO

Es lo que todos sintieron al mismo tiempo

Al voltear vieron a dos siluetas arriba del edificio del gimnasio

El grupo gremory abrió los ojos sorprendidos una de las siluetas era issei y la otra una desconocida que no sabían quién era

-(la de ese entonces)

Es lo que pensó rias al verla pero esta vez no tenía los cuernos de esa vez

-(seilah-san, issei-san)

Es lo que pensó asia al verlos

-perdón por insistir seilah

-no debe disculparse si es una orden de su parte la aceptare con gusto

Es lo que le respondió a issei

-¡quienes son ust…..!

Kokabiel no pudo terminar de hablar al ver a seilah

Al ver la expresión de incredulidad en kokabiel seilah sonrió divertida, ella bajo de ese lugar cayendo un poco algo cercas del grupo gremory pero ella solo los ignoraba

-¡IMPOSIBLE SE SUPONE QUE DEBES DE ESTAR MUERTA JUNTO CON LOS DEMAS ETHERIAS!

Es lo que dijo kokabiel al verla

-¿muerta…? no me compares con ellos

Seilah dio un paso al frente kokabiel uno atrás

-¿tratas de escapar? Sabes que no puedes escapar de mí

-chi!

Una lanza de luz se formó en su mano derecha comenzando a lanzarla, seilah sonrió divertida ante su acción al estar la lanza de luz lo suficientemente cercas de ella la lanza se detuvo.

-…

-(es lo mismo de esa vez)

Al ver esa acción rias recordó la vez que su poder fue detenido por ella

-hmm…? solo han pasado algunas décadas y te olvidaste de mi habilidad kokabiel

Es lo que dijo casi decepcionada al escucharla kokabiel comenzó a sudar pesadamente en ese instante la lanza se regresó hacia su dueño pero a una velocidad increíble cortando la mejilla izquierda de kokabiel

-hehehe

Seilah rio bajo pero se notaba la burla en ella

A kokabiel le apareció una vena en su frente todos se dieron cuenta que estaba enojado levanto su brazo izquierdo y comenzó a crear una lanza de luz enorme en ese momento

-¡muere!

Lanzo su lanza contra ella todos estaban sorprendidos por la enorme lanza de luz que había creado pero la que sonreía divertida era seilah

Ella no se movió

Al ver la acción que ella tomo issei se preocupo

Pero

-¡QUE!

La lanza de luz se volvió a detener

Seilah bostezo aburrida por eso, miro a kokabiel y la lanza de luz comenzó a despedazarse en pequeñas partículas

Lanzándolas de regreso formando flechas de luz en el proceso

-¡MALDI…!

Todas las flechas golpearon de lleno a kokabiel cayendo en el proceso en el suelo

Kokabiel comenzó a sangrar

En su cuerpo se notaban algunos agujeros llenos de sangre

-kha

Kokabiel comenzó a toser un poco de sangre al tratar de levantarse

Todos los presentes estaban casi en shock

La persona que les causo tantos problemas en derrotar

Ella lo había lastimado gravemente sin moverse de su sitio

-te volviste débil kokabiel, ¿no me digas que también azazel?

Es lo que dijo ella en tono de burla

-(Es…. Esto es malo, tengo que avisarle de esto a azazel)

Es lo que pensó kokabiel con algo de dificultad

Él había desobedecido a azazel para crear una guerra pero no conto que uno de esos monstruos del pasado que creían muertos hayan vuelto

Seres que simbolizaban la verdadera destrucción

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de kokabiel al ver a seilah ella lo miraba con una mirada total mente fría

Sabía que lo que se avecinaba no era una guerra sino una masacre

Pero en un momento

-(¡que!)

Ella ya no estaba

GOLPE

Todos vieron que kokabiel salió volando dirigiéndose a un edificio de la academia destrozándolo en el proceso, enfrente de donde se suponía estaba kokabiel estaba seilah con su puño derecho levantado

Todos estaban más en shock de lo que ya estaban el pensamiento de "que es ella" o "que tan fuerte es" vinieron en la mente de todos los presentes

Issei estaba sorprendido y maravillado al ver a seilah terminar todo de una manera rápida pero después sonrió

-(es increíble)

Es lo que pensó issei en ese instante

Veía como los escombros iban cayendo pero seilah se veía magnifica ante la vista

Para issei seilah era toda una diosa de la luna ante sus ojos

Ella volteo a ver a issei dándole una leve sonrisa

Issei brinco del lugar en el que se encontraba cayendo en el suelo después de eso se comenzó a acercarse a seilah

Ella no se veía agotada

En ese momento todos sintieron un aura llegando al lugar

Lo que parecía una barrera comenzó a agrietarse desmoronándose en el proceso lo que apareció levitando en la parte de arriba era alguien con una armadura de un color blanco

Esa persona veía el resultado de la batalla

Prestándole atención a dos individuos

Esos eran issei y seliah

Él había visto la breve pelea de seilah con kokabiel

Comenzándole a hervir la sangre de la emoción el poder pelear contra ella pero también sentía una aura de buen nivel en el que podría reconocer como su futuro rival

El chico de la armadura resulto ser el dragón emperador blanco hakuryuuko, el dragón que habitaba en el brazo izquierdo de issei había comenzado una breve conversación entre ellos

Al terminar su charla el hakuryuuko se retiró del lugar llevándose a kokabiel y a freed

Issei se dio la vuelta listo para irse del lugar pero

-wendy nos vamos

Es lo que dijo issei al darse la vuelta

-como ordene maestro

-¡qu….!

-…..!?

Ante la repentina voz todos se voltearon, una joven de cabello azul estaba en medio de ellos miraban que ella sonreía con lago de diversión sin malas intenciones

Ella comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia issei y seilah

-seilah-sama estuvo increíble

Es lo que dijo ella con una sonrisa y mirada de admiración seilah solo hiso una leve sonrisa creando un círculo mágico extraño en el lugar desapareciendo en ese instante

Al llegar a la base seilah y Wendy comenzaron a caminar para dirigirse a la sala de control pero issei no había caminado

-seilah

-¿si?

La repentina voz de issei hiso que seilah se detuviera y diera la vuelta para mirarlo

Seilah vio que issei estaba totalmente serio

-por favor entréname

-…!

Seilah se sorprendió ante las repentinas palabras de su maestro recordando algo del pasado en el proceso

 _-kha…ha….ha_

 _En ese recuerdo se veía a seilah de casi de unos 8 años partes de su ropas se veían algo rasgadas ella estaba jadeando de agotamiento, en su rostro se podía ver algo sucio_

 _-es todo por hoy seilah_

 _Un hombre algo alto de cabello castaño se podía ver él se dio la vuelta listo para marcharse, seilah ante eso_

 _-ha… ¡aun… puedo!_

 _Es lo que dijo casi hasta desfallecer sus brazos le pesaban mejor dicho todo el cuerpo, ella quería volverse fuerte para poder proteger a los suyos no quería pasar por esa experiencia de nuevo_

 _-(¡vamos cuerpo muévete!)_

 _-¡AAAAAAHHHHHHH!_

 _-(¡muévete, muévete, muévete…MUEVETE!)_

 _Ella se abalanzó contra ese hombre en el momento de dar el primer golpe él la esquivo_

 _Al ver que el desapareció de su vista_

 _Ella había comenzado a perder el equilibro cerro los ojos esperando el golpe de la caída pero no cayó al suelo_

 _Al abrirlos vio el rostro de ese hombre lucia serio y estricto pero una chispa de preocupación se veía en sus ojos noto ella que ese hombre la estaba cargando en sus brazos_

 _Seilah se sonrojo levemente_

 _-no debes exigir tanto a tu cuerpo seilah, sería peligroso_

 _Ella vio que él sonrió, su sonrisa carecía de malas intenciones era cálida como el atardecer_

 _-te volverás fuerte te lo aseguro, pero el método que estas escogiendo es el equivocado déjame enseñarte como se hace_

 _Seilah se sonrojo levemente ante la sonrisa de ese hombre_

Seilah al recordar eso solo sonrió con lago de nostalgia en ese entonces ella era una niña que no sabía nada hasta ser consumida por la oscuridad en su corazón

-si

Ella asintió feliz por poder devolverle una parte de la deuda que le debía a ese hombre E.N.D

Issei al ver la hermosa sonrisa de seilah hiso que se sonrojara más

issei lo sabía…. El….

 **Habitación Desconocida**

En algún lugar en una habitación alguien había visto la breve batalla de seilah contra kokabiel en una pantalla creada con magia

Esa persona tenía el cabello largo y negro el color de sus ojos eran de un color azul miraba la pelea aburrida pero noto un aura interesante en el joven que había aparecido junto con ella

Al verlo ella hiso una sonrisa llena de felicidad

-E.N.D-sama

Es lo que salió de sus labios

* * *

hola lectores y lectoras soy ainz

con algo de tiempo lo pude terminar espero les gustara le capitulo 2 (seilah sonrojada kawaii :3)

por ahora issei no peleo (hasta el cap 3 XD), pero ya seilah demostró el poder de tártaros al grupo gremory

el pasado de seilah del porque odia a los humanos y demonios lo pondré mas adelante espero les vaya a gustar :)

y sobre la desconocida planeo algo bueno sobre ella

para los nuevos pueden entrar al perfil y podrán encontrar el link para la pagina del face en el publicare algunas imágenes junto con algunos avisos que no pude hacer en los capítulos del fic junto con algunos videos como amv/ost que me encontró en youtube que talvez les gustaran :)

 **Respuestas Reviews:**

 **Aten92:** todo a su debido tiempo XD seilah todavía no sabe que tiene el boosted gear pero lo sabrá XD

 **Miguelgiuliano co:** gracias XD, sobre un issei oscuro tardara un poco todavía no despierta del todo, ross en etherias suena interesante sobre un usuario de hielo ya tengo pensado quien será pero eso será secreto

 **Diego997:** jajajaja ok XD

 **Diego Uzumaki Uchiha:** gracias :), recordara los recuerdos de poco a poco no tardara tanto :) será en un momento crucial XD en el que todas las piezas en su cabeza estarán juntas nuevamente espero te guste ese momento XD

 **Colocolo4178:** lo idiota se le quitara después XD, lo pervertido... eso seria otra historia jajaja XD

gracias por los comentarios XD

no vemos en el cap 9 del nuevo nosferatu, hasta la próxima XD


	4. Capitulo 3: Pesadilla

Este fanfic fue hecho sin fines de lucro, solo fue hecho por diversión.

Los personajes que aparecerán en el fanfic a futuro son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, el fanfic está basado en el personaje principal del autor **Ichiei Ishibumi-sama** de su obra maestra High school DxD.

El personaje de Seilah(sayla) junto con los demás que aparecerán fueron creados por el autor de fairy tail **Hiro Mashima-sama**

Las respuestas a los Reviews al final.

Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Pesadilla**

 **Inframundo: Sala Privada Del Maou**

En lo que parecía ser una sala de lujo se encontraba sentado un joven leyendo algunos informes en su escritorio él tenía el cabello de un color carmesí Sirzechs Lucifer

Por lo que se notaba al leer tenía una gran seriedad, pero al terminar de leer ese informe solo suspiro algo derrotado

-no lo pudieron encontrar

Es lo único que dijo con algo de cansancio dentro de el

El trataba de buscar la localización de issei tratando de disculparse por la acción que tomo de intentar atrapar a la puerta del demonio seilah pero también disculparse con issei por el trato de su hermana menor

Si no lo hubiera hecho tal vez hubiera tratado de intentar una negociación de paz con seilah después de todo ella es una etherias, una raza que se supone están extintos

-(¿pero porque ella estaba tan interesada en hyodou-kun?)

Es lo que se preguntaba la acción de la etherias de proteger a issei se le hacía interesante

-[sirzechs-sama]

En ese momento una voz apareció en su cabeza en su oreja derecha se encontraba un pequeño círculo mágico del clan gremory

Al escuchar lo que decían en su cabeza abrió un poco los ojos por la sorpresa

-¡azazel quiere reunir a las tres facciones!

Es lo que dijo con sorpresa en su voz pero al mismo tiempo con calma en ella

-(conociéndolo es probable que quiera hablar sobre paz y… sobre ese asunto)

Es lo que pensó de una manera analítica, sumergiéndose más en sus pensamientos

En ese momento llego a una conclusión, un círculo mágico creado por el mismo apareció en su oreja

-[hooola, Sirzechs-chan necesitas algo?]

La voz del otro lado era una colega de sirzechs, serafall leviathan una de las actuales reyes demonio

-serafall necesito hablar de algo contigo

-[claro, de que podría tratarse sirzches-chan?]

Es lo que serafall respondió de una manera amigable y enérgica

-sabes sobre los etherias

-[…..]

Ante lo que dijo sirzechs el noto un cambio extraño en serafall solo escuchaba silencio del otro lado del círculo mágico

-[si…, se sobre ellos ¿sucedió algo sirzechs?]

La voz de serafall se escuchaba sería totalmente, al escuchar el nombre de esa raza demoniaca extinta es para erizarse la piel cualquiera que supiera de su existencia sabría lo peligrosos que eran

-si…, en la fiesta de compromiso de mi hermana rias apareció un etherias… no era uno cualquiera, el nombre de ese etherias es seilah una de las 9 puertas del demonio

-[…]

Ante el nombre escucho que serafall se quedó callada nuevamente

-planeo enviar un grupo de búsqueda para encontrarla, necesit…

-[sirzechs-chan]

-…?

En el momento en el que sirzechs trataba de pedirle algo a serafall, ella lo interrumpió

-[déjame encargarme de eso debes de estar totalmente ocupado en este momento con algunos preparativos, no es así]

-….

Sirzechs no podía negarlo, él tenía mucho trabajo y investigar el ese incidente sería demasiado para él, por el tono de serafall ella también debió de haber sido avisada con el mensaje de la reunión de las tres facciones

Sirzechs solo suspiro podía sentir la mirada de cachorrito serafall desde el otro lado de la línea de comunicación del círculo mágico

-está bien, te lo dejare a ti serafall. Pero ten cuidado ella es peligrosa

-[si, hasta luego Sirzechs-chan]

La comunicación termino con la voz juguetona de serafall volviendo a ser la misma de siempre

 **Inframundo: habitación de serafall**

-sí, hasta luego sirzechs-chan

Es lo que dijo despidiéndose de manera juguetona como siempre lo ha hecho poniendo fin a la comunicación

Serafall fue directo a su cama para tratar de recostarse en ella cerrando sus ojos

-mañana será agotador, pero anímate yo

Es lo que dijo dándose un leve golpe en sus mejillas con las palmas de las manos, al abrir sus ojos se podía apreciar un hermoso azul en ellos pero al mismo tiempo reflejaban preocupación

-con que seilah…, eh

Es lo que dijo en sus labios cerrando sus ojos nuevamente cayendo en un sueño profundo esperando el día siguiente

 **Cubo**

En las afueras de la base destruida de tártaros se encontraba una joven de cabello largo de un color negro junto con unos cuernos algo sobresalientes sobre su cabeza enfrente de ella se encontraba su primer discípulo, eran seilah y issei

-está preparado maestro

Es lo que dijo seilah de una manera seria en su voz

-¡si!

Es lo que respondió issei con entusiasmo

-primero entrenara en su resistencia, ¡aquí voy!

Seilah miro a issei seriamente

-Ordeno que su que su cuerpo se sienta extra pesado

Es lo que ordeno con algo de seriedad pero al mismo tiempo con tranquilidad en su voz, issei pudo notar una ligera aura azul cubrir su cuerpo

Ante la orden

PRECION

-¡qu…..e es esto!

Issei de pronto sintió su propio cuerpo pesado, el trato de mover sus brazos pero no se movían de su sitio la propia tierra del lugar en donde se encontraba parado comenzó a agrietarse y hundirse levemente levantando algo de polvo

-(esto es….. ¿Macro?)

Es lo que se preguntó issei dentro de si

Macro una Maldición única con la que seilah nació, gracias a esa maldición ella puede controlar con facilidad a las personas a su alrededor pero no solo se limita hacia las personas también hacia objetos inanimados incluso la misma magia de alguien más puede ser controlada por ella

Es lo que escucho de la misma seilah, por lo que issei veía también podía controlar el pensamiento de alguien a de "soy ligero" a "soy muy pesado"

-¡A-AAAAAHHHH!

-¡ohh!

Issei grito con fuerza moviéndose un poco con un aura oscura cubriendo su cuerpo seguido de eso una voz femenina exclamo sorprendida

La voz le pertenecía a chelia

-lo que se esperaba del maestro

-es amor

Es lo que dijeron las espectadoras Wendy y chelia

-(magnifico)

Seilah se sonrojo ante lo que veía

-pero…. no es suficiente

Issei de pronto ya no sintió el peso en su cuerpo algo que se le hizo extraño

-ordeno, rocas leviten

-…..!

Issei vio como las rocas a su alrededor comenzaban a levitar siguiendo la orden de seilah, noto que seilah levanto su brazo derecho apuntándole, en ese mismo instante las piedras fueron directo asía el a una velocidad increíble

EXPLOCION

Aplastándolo en el proceso por la presión e impacto se podía apreciar una increíble fuerza de impacto, pero rápidamente las rocas comenzaron a salir volando en distintas direcciones

Issei se encontraba intacto algo que hiso que seilah sonriera

-seilah-sama sí que no se contiene

-¡no sé lo que paso pero es amor!

Es lo que dijo Wendy con algo de preocupación en su voz mientras chelia casi exclama de emoción con un brillo de admiración en sus ojos

El tiempo paso se podía apreciar a una seilah sonriendo dando golpes con algo de poder en ellos, isse se encontraba esquivándolos rodeado de esa aura oscura

-¡cada vez se mueve como en el pasado, Maestro!

Issei esquivo el puño de seilah con un poco de esfuerzo notando una increíble fuerza en el puñetazo pero aun así sonrió en respuesta

-¿eso… lo crees?

Es lo que respondió issei

-…!

En ese momento issei vio una oportunidad

-AAAAHHH!

Issei dio un golpe con su mano derecha pero seilah lo bloqueo con facilidad con su mano izquierda pero…

-¿eh?

Es lo que salió de la boca de seilah lo que sostenía era una roca su expresión era casi incrédula comenzó a buscar a issei con la mirada rápidamente

-…!?

En ese instante sintió que alguien la tacleaba en su abdomen al mirar debajo de ella era issei, se podía notar que uso lo que le quedaba de fuerza en ese ataque cayendo inconsciente encima de seilah

Issei no sabía lo que pasaba sentía una sensación blanda pero al mismo tiempo cómoda pero al abrir los ojos

-¿eh?

Lo que veía era los hermosos ojos negros de seilah a una distancia muy corta issei vio que seilah comenzó a sonreír con un ligero sonrojo

-nada mal, maestro

Es lo que dijo con un tono de casi admiración en ella

Issei no sabía por qué pero no podía apartar su mirada de los hermosos ojos de seilah, por lo que se podía apreciar seilah comenzó a sonrojarse más de lo que ya estaba al notar la mirada de issei

Los dos se miraban fijamente el uno al otro

-¡wah que atrevidos!

-¡par de tortolos eso es amor!

Las que rompieron el momento fueron Wendy y chelia

Al darse cuenta de las posturas en las que se encontraban los dos comenzaron a sonrojarse intensamente moviéndose rápidamente

-¡l-lo siento!

Es lo que dijo issei con algo de pánico en el pero ante la disculpa de issei seilah comenzó a negarlo moviendo sutilmente su cabeza de derecha a izquierda

-n-no necesita d…disculparse

Es lo que dijo seilah aun con su rostro sonrojado se podía notar un semblante algo avergonzó en ella

-h-hay que continuar con el entrenamiento, maestro

-t-tienes razón continuemos

Ante eso issei se dio la vuelta para poder estar en una distancia considerada pero se notaba aun algo sonrojado

Por otro lado seilah se puso su mano derecha tocando su pecho en donde estaba su corazón

-(que es este… sentimiento)

Es lo que pensó con duda dentro de ella misma era la primera vez que sentía algo como eso, no, ya lo había sentido antes con su querida familia antes de haber sido consumida por la oscuridad pero lo volvía a experimentar después de tanto tiempo…

Después de eso el entrenamiento duro 4 días en algunos momentos descansaban para que issei tuviera tiempo de asistir a la academia Kouh

Issei casi colapsa de agotamiento por el entrenamiento sin descanso que recibió por parte de seilah pero lo hacía feliz

-[compañero]

Issei pudo escuchar una voz desconocida dentro de su cabeza, la voz se le hacía familiar es la que escucho en la breve conversación con el dragón emperador blanco

-[por fin puedo hablar contigo]

Es lo que pudo escuchar

En ese periodo de tiempo logro conocer por fin al ser que residía en su brazo izquierdo, el dragón llamado Ddraig le conto muchas cosas junto con algo de información valiosa sobre el Boosted Gear

-[compañero]

-que sucede Ddraig?

Es lo que issei pregunto con algo de duda en su voz

-[ten cuidado con el blanco]

Es lo único que le dijo durmiendo en el proceso

La duda que tenía en la cabeza por el tono en el que escucho a Ddraig sonaba algo preocupado

Pero no trato de pensar tanto en lo que dijo Ddraig relajándose en una de las habitación del cubo durmiendo un poco en el proceso

-hmh….

Comenzando a recordar algo, pero más bien parecía ser una pesadilla por la molestia que comenzó a expresar en su rostro

 _Lo que veía eran lo que parecían ser ruinas llenas de un mar de fuego, por lo que notaba de ese lugar en ruinas lo podía notar con facilidad era la base de tártaros_

 _En medio de las enormes flamas de fuego vio una silueta femenina enfrente de el pero al mismo tiempo retirado no podía apreciar su rostro ya que estaba de espaldas pero notaba que su estatura estaba casi igual a la suya o tal vez más alta que el_

 _Notaba un cabello largo, negro y hermoso en ese mar de fuego_

 _-…..?_

 _Pero en ese momento la joven del cabello negro comenzó a caer como una muñeca que le acabaron de cortar los hilos que la sostenían cayendo al lado izquierdo de ella misma_

 _En el momento en el que la joven de cabello negro cayó al suelo vio como apareció otra silueta_ _femenina que estaba situada enfrente de esa joven_

 _Por la estatura podía deducir que se trataba casi de una niña, su cabello largo y rubio era destacable dándole la apariencia casi angelical como si viniera del mismo paraíso_

 _Pero notaba un leve semblante de tristeza en la comisura de sus labios no podía ver sus ojos ya que eran ocultados por su cabello_

 _Pero la atención de issei cambio a la joven que estaba tirada en el suelo_

 _El…_

… _Pudo ver su rostro_

 _-…..!_

 _Los ojos de issei se agrandaron por el shock de lo que veía_

 _La joven de cabello negro era…_

 _-¡SEILAH!_

 _El enorme grito de issei resonó en todo el lugar su expresión de preocupación aumento al ver los ojos sin vida de seilah, podía notar una gran cantidad de sangre en su pecho como si hubiera sido perforada por algo afilado pero notaba que seilah con gran dificultad aun trataba de decir algo ya que movía levemente su boca mirándolo a el_

 _-..!_

 _La mirada de issei cambio a la mano de la joven rubia podía notar como su mano derecha estaba cubierta por sangre goteando lentamente, sabía muy bien de quien era esa sangre_

 _La mirada de odio se podía notar en issei pero al mismo tiempo sentía la sensación de incredulidad como si la rubia que tenía en frente no fuera capaz de hacer esa atrocidad lo podía deducir por la expresión de tristeza que llevaba_

 _-..!?_

 _La joven de cabello rubio desapareció de la vista de issei_

 _APRETAR_

 _-khu!_

 _Issei en ese momento sintió que el aire no le llegaba a sus pulmones al mirar debajo de él se encontraba la joven rubia sujetando su cuello con gran fuerza con sus dos manos podía notar que ella estaba levitando un poco, parte de la sangre de seilah que tenía ella en su mano derecha había manchado levemente el rostro de issei_

 _-perdóname… perdóname… perdóname… perdóname…_

 _Es lo que escucho de esa joven con su voz quebrada repitiendo la misma frase con gran dolor pero podía notar que ella derramaba lágrimas de arrepentimiento y tristeza sin parar pero aun así no podía ver sus ojos_

 _El aire se iba_

 _-….._

 _No podía respirar trataba de zafarse pero era inútil su mirada comenzó a nublarse lentamente hasta el punto de ver casi sombras_

 _-perdóname…_

 _Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrase escuchando por última vez la voz de esa dulce joven_

 _-…END_

-HA…. HA… HA

Issei en ese momento despertó de golpe el respiraba con gran dificultad como si le faltara aire, en ese momento el comenzó a tocarse su cuello con algo de pánico

-(¿quién era…. Ella?)

Es lo que se preguntaba con dificultad por ese extraño sueño, el sueño que tubo lo sentía casi real hasta el punto de erizarse la piel eso lo molesto un poco

-(con que así fue el como morí... pero)

sentía que faltaba algo mas en ese sueño en el que al parecer veía como moría pero lo primordial en su cabeza era...

-(seilah)

Es lo que pensó con una gran preocupación dentro de el al recordar el estado en el que se encontraba seilah

Pero algo era claro para issei

Él tenía la sensación de conocer a esa joven rubia

Se levantó lentamente del lugar en el que se había recostado comenzando a caminar moviendo levemente la cabeza tratando de quitarse esa extraña sensación de la cabeza

-es hora de regresar

Es lo que dijo con una sonrisa esperando el día siguiente para poder regresar a la academia kouh

* * *

Hola lectores y lectoras soy ainz

espero les haya gustado el capitulo 3 de tártaros

como han leído en este fic serafall tendrá sus ojos originales de la light novel, ahora ¿quien es la rubia en el sueño de issei? eso se sabrá mas adelante, solo diré que la rubia es fuerte XD

había mencionado que issei pelearía en el capitulo 3 pero se me vino esto en mente así que será para después XD

 **Respuestas Reviews:**

 **Aten92:** no duro nada jajaja XD, en el nivel de issei será decente XD, no es ultear lo siento

 **Acqua OfThe Back:** Gracias XD

 **Alex601:** Gracias XD, las demás puertas serán un secreto XD

 **Miguelgiuliano Co:** me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo :), lo siento no es ur, pensare en incluir a minerva y kaguya pero ya tengo algunas otras en mente mediré su fuerza, habilidades y usos para ver que tal XD

 **Albert Breaker: lo pensare un poco**

gracias por los comentarios XD

nos vemos en el capitulo 10 del nuevo nosferatu o mundo esp, hasta la próxima XD


	5. Capítulo 4: Chica Mágica

Este fanfic fue hecho sin fines de lucro, solo fue hecho por diversión.

Los personajes que aparecerán en el fanfic a futuro son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, el fanfic está basado en el personaje principal del autor **Ichiei Ishibumi-sama** de su obra maestra High school DxD.

El personaje de Seilah(sayla) junto con los demás que aparecerán fueron creados por el autor de fairy tail **Hiro Mashima-sama**

Las respuestas a los Reviews al final.

Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Chica Mágica**

Issei se encontraba en la base Tártaros él estaba entrenando con una excelente determinación el cada vez podía recordar más movimientos de su vida pasada pero él no podía sacar de su mente a la rubia desconocida que había aparecido en su sueño limitándolo levemente

Por alguna razón ella era cercana a él era lo que el sentía dentro de sí pero al mismo tiempo lejana hasta el punto de igualar a las estrellas

Era una sensación extraña y nostálgica

-¿Maestro, sucede algo?

Ante la expresión triste de issei seilah decidió preguntar su voz sonaba llena de una gran preocupación

-n-no sucede nada

-ya veo

Issei trato de negarlo nerviosamente ante eso seilah solo se preocupó más ya que tenía una vaga sensación de saber qué es lo que le ocurría

Issei comenzó a mirar a seilah armándose de gran valor pero vacilaba en preguntarle sobre lo ocurrido en esa época

-(Maestro, seilah-sama mira-chan regreso)

En ese momento los dos escucharon la voz de Chelia

-entendido, seilah

-si

Ante eso ellos fueron a la sala de reuniones, por lo que seilah le había comentado había enviado a mirajane a una misión de reconocimiento en la zona en la que se encontraban en busca de información infiltrándose en el mundo demoniaco

Al llegar y entrar la notaron ella se encontraba de pie esperando a su llegada por lo que notaba ella estaba sonriendo al verlos a un lado de ella se encontraba wendy y chelia como de costumbre juntas como siempre

Por lo que discutieron en ese lugar fue la información que mirajane había compartido con ellos

-ya veo

Por lo que escucho de ella los demonios estaban en estado de alerta máxima más la supuesta reunión de las tres facciones era inevitable que sus fuerzas estuvieran en guardia todo el tiempo pero lo que a issei le daba más curiosidad era otra cosa

-mirajane puedo preguntarte algo

-sí, que es lo que desea preguntar maestro

Es lo que respondió con una sonrisa sincera y harmoniosa

-como te infiltraste?, se su pone que ellos pueden sentir el aura. Ya que somos etherias se darían cuenta de un aura irregular en ti

Es lo que pregunto issei, ella sonrió un poco

-sobre eso…

-….!

Issei vio como el aura de mira cambiaba radicalmente hasta el punto de parecer el aura de un demonio de clase alta de sangre pura

-puedo cambiar mi aura y mi forma al absorber a otros demonios dentro de mí, mi maldición es Take Over puedo usar la fuerza de otros demonios a mi voluntad

Es lo que respondió con entusiasmo

-en el pasado ella era una enemiga problemática, absorbió y devoro a muchos etherias

Es lo que respondió seilah de una manera seria pero sombría a la vez

-seilah-sama por favor perdone mi comportamiento pasado, yo estaba equivocada en ese entonces por favor reciba mis más sinceras disculpas nuevamente

Es lo que respondió mira haciendo una reverencia de lealtad hacia seilah

-bueno, eso quedo en el pasado ahora eres una valiosa aliada mira

Es lo que respondió issei con una sonrisa, mira volteo verlo y sonrió con gratitud

-muchas gracias maestro

Es lo que respondió

-cierto maestro, al parecer los demonios quieren hablar con usted sobre algo pero como son patéticos no han podido localizar nuestra base

Es lo que dijo mira con un ligero toque de burla en su voz

-ya veo, pero de que querrán hablar…

Issei miro a seilah, ella al sentir la mirada de issei era suficiente respuesta para ella

-es probable que traten de arreglar la relación con nuestra raza para crear una alianza con nosotros…

Pero una sonrisa de burla apareció en el bello rostro de seilah

-esos tipos creen poder atarnos nueva mente hacia ellos pero ahora somos libres, maestro por favor denos la orden de aniquilarlos por completo de esa manera podemos reclamar lo que nos pertenece, el mundo humano

Es lo respondió seilah con una gran pasión dentro de ella, seguido de ella las miradas de las presentes se llenaron de una mirada llena de malas intenciones y una fuerte voluntad de recuperar lo que les pertenece

Pero issei sudaba pesadamente podía sentir el aura malvada de todas ellas sabía que todas ellas eran malignas con tan solo sentir sus presencias, en ese momento respiro hondo comenzando a armarse de valor

Issei quería dar la excusa de que eran pocos pero en sus recuerdos borrosos recordaba a una seilah conquistando una ciudad antigua con tan solo dar una pequeña orden de su boca

Todavía no savia la capacidad de Wendy y las demás pero ya que fueron escogidas por la misma seilah para sus experimentos ellas deberían de estar en un nivel comparable a ella, si eso fuera verdad sus capacidades serian abrumadoras

La conquista del mundo demoniaco podría ser posible con tan solo 5 personas

Pero en ese profundo pensamiento encontró una excusa adecuada

-en este momento seria problemático seilah, primero hay que completar los demás puestos vacantes de las 9 puertas del demonio de esa manera nuestras fuerzas estarán renovadas ganando una gran capacidad de combate

Es lo que respondió issei con una expresión seria pero vio que seilah y las demás tenían una expresión llena de admiración

-que haya pensado tan a fondo, perdóneme por dar esa sugerencia tan rápidamente

Es lo que respondió seilah su voz sonaba llena de una gran admiración dentro de ella

Issei suspiro dentro de si

-(las lecciones que seilah me ha dado sobre liderazgo están funcionando)

Es lo que salió de su mente él estaba agradecido con seilah por enseñarle sobre el significado de liderazgo pero él sabía que aún le falta un largo camino por recorrer para poder liderar como se debe a tártaros

El tiempo paso issei se encontraba en la academia kouh debes en cuando iniciaba conversaciones con Asia sobre la reunión que tendrán los demonios en kouh, junto también con lo problemático que era tener a sus padres de tras de el gravándolo a él y a asia después de todo era el día en el que los padres iban a ver a sus hijos en los estudios

-..?

Pero noto algo debajo de su escritorio

Al tomarlo por lo que issei notaba parecía una carta al abrirla y leer el contenido se sorprendió un poco

-"quiero hablar contigo, te estaré esperando en la azotea"

Es lo que decía

-(e-e-e-e-esto podría ser… ¿una carta de amor?)

Él se sonrojo intensamente pero…

-….

La imagen de seilah cruzo por su mente una seilah sonriendo con un ligero sonrojo que casi no mostraba a diario, esa sonrisa que era difícil de olvidar. Impactaron de lleno a issei

El apretó un poco la nota que tenía entre sus manos

Al llegar al receso él fue directo a la azotea del instituto, al llegar comenzó a buscar en varias direcciones pero no encontró a nadie en el lugar

-tal vez llegue tarde…

Es lo que dijo issei aun con algo de duda y al mismo tiempo algo de decepción

-te estaba esperando…. sekiryuutei

Issei escucho una voz monótona al voltear vio a una niña vestida con una ropa gótica su vestido era negro con unos ligeros toques morados su cabello era negro igual que su vestido

Sus ojos eran vacíos como si ella no poseyera un alma dentro de ella, esos ojos lo miraban como si lo estuvieran midiendo

-no sé de qué hablas…

Issei trato de negar lo que decía pero la niña lo miro con seriedad

-no trates de negarlo rencarnación de END

-….!?

Issei empezó a sudar pesadamente la mirada que le daba a pesar de estar vacía era mortal podía diferenciar sus fuerzas con facilidad, la diferencia de ellos dos eran el de comparar la tierra con el cielo

-¿quién eres?

Es lo único que issei pudo decir de sus labios con cautela

Ella solo lo miro fijamente, se notó que su mirada se relajó un poco

-mi nombre es ophis, tengo una propuesta que podría interesarte END

-una propuesta?

-si

Es lo que ella respondió ante la pregunta de issei con su tono monótono

Ella cerro sus ojos, levanto lentamente su mano derecha comenzando a hacer un puño con su pequeña mano en ese momento abrió sus ojos a pesar de estar vacíos se notaba una gran determinación dentro de ella

-júrame lealtad eterna y sírveme END, contigo a mi lado podre completar mi sueño de volver a la eterna nada

Es lo que respondió con una determinación en la que sus ojos vacíos brillaron momentáneamente pero issei

-(se ve linda cuando hace eso)

Es lo que pensó con un pequeño sonrojo pero comenzó a negarlo con la cabeza rápidamente

-(seilah, recuerda a seilah)

Es lo que pensó armándose de valor ante la tierna chica que tenía frente de el

ophis al ver que no respondía ladeo tiernamente un poco su cabeza a la derecha con un pequeño signo de interrogación

-(es una maldita arma mortal, y eso que no soy un lolicon)

Issei vio que ella se volteo mientras tenía un conflicto interno

-esperare tu respuesta, END

Es lo que dijo desapareciendo en la nada

Después de lo ocurrido issei lo hablo con seilah por telepatía, ella estaba sorprendida pero después de un breve momento ella volvió a su actitud calmada

-(ya veo, era cuestión de tiempo que ophis se diera cuenta que renaciste)

Ante la forma molesta de hablar de seilah al parecer la conocía

-seilah, seria probable que yo la conocía

Ante lo que issei dijo seilah asintió

-(sí, ophis siempre lo acosaba en el pasado, ella quería que el maestro se volviera su siervo para poder volver a su hogar)

-¿pero… porque yo?

Ante la pregunta de issei la voz de seilah se volvió algo seria

-(las probabilidades de que ella pueda regresar a su hogar aumentarían en gran medida si usted une fuerzas con ella pero el costo de devolverla sería grave)

Es lo que respondió

-(suena peligroso)

Es lo que pensó issei ante la probabilidad de que algo extremadamente problemático suceda si le jura lealtad a ella pero algo dentro de issei le decía que debe de rechazar la oferta

Al momento de terminar de hablar con seilah telepáticamente y bajar por las escaleras para regresar a su salo de clases noto que alguien lo estaba siguiendo

Al voltear atrás de él lo que veía era nada, pero aun sentía la mirada de alguien así que el decidió fingir que no la sentía como si hubiera sido obra de su imaginación, al caminar y voltear vio que era alguien vestida con un atuendo extraño pero él lo reconoció con facilidad era una vestimenta de una chica mágica

-(su forma de esconderse es digamos…. Algo torpe)

Es lo que pensó al poder ver la mitad de su cara ella vio que el la noto y entro en pánico escondiéndose en la pared en la que se encontraba

Por lo que issei alcanzo a ver ella tenía dos coletas su cabello era negro, sus ojos era de una azul hermoso pero notaba que ella era mayor a el

-no hay necesidad de esconderse sé que estas en ese lugar, sal

Es lo que issei dijo al hacerlo noto que ella salió con una sonrisa divertida

-lo que se esperaba del sekiryuutei que pudiera encontrarme tan fácilmente

Es lo que respondió, mientras a issei le aparecía una gota de sudor en su cabeza

Issei entro en guardia sabía que ella era un demonio, pero no cualquier demonio

-(su presencia es igual a la de Sirzechs)

Es lo que pensó cuidadosa mente

-no tienes que ponerte en guardia issei hyoudou solo quiero hacerte algunas preguntas

Después de que ella dijere eso fueron a un almacén para poder hablar con tranquilidad

-mi nombre es serafall leviathan una de los cuatro reyes demonio es un gusto conocerte

Es lo que dijo

Eso sorprendió a issei

Pero después vio que la mirada de serafall era una mirada algo seria

-solo por preguntar…. La joven que te salvo en la fiesta de compromiso es una de las puertas del demonio seilah…-san, ¿no es así?

-si

Ante la respuesta de issei, serafall miro a issei con algo más de seriedad

-¿Qué tipo de relación tienes con ella, acaso son novios, porque te salvo?

-…..!

Ante la pregunta de serafall issei se sonrojo intensamente, issei no podía responder por la vergüenza, él lo sabía no tenían ese tipo de relación con ella pero aun así

Como si serafall leyera el ambiente solo sonrió para si

-ya veo, no preguntare sobre eso pero… cambiare la pregunta

Issei vio que serafall estaba por cambiar la pregunta relajándolo un poco

-¿qué tipo de valor tienes para que un etherias se preocupe por ti?, lo cual eso es muy extraño al conocer el carácter hostil de los etherias hacia otras razas

Issei noto que la voz de serafall por un momento sonó misteriosa ante la pregunta pero ignoro eso, el nerviosismo de issei ya no era el mismo después de entrenar con seilah cuerpo y mente

-no lose, ella solo pasaba en ese lugar y le intereso mi boosted gear es todo lo que se

Es lo que respondió issei el trataba de parecer serio ante su respuesta pero serafall oculto sus ojos con su cabello con una sonrisa divertida en ella, era como si ella supiera que él estaba mintiendo

-solo por preguntar….

Vio que serafall aún tenía su mirada oculta atrás de su cabello con ese toque divertido en ella

-no eres tal vez… el etherias llamado END

Ante lo que ella dijo issei se alarmo en gran medida, entro en pánico él sabía que ella que era peligrosa

-es la única respuesta que se me ocurre, como dije antes a los etherias no les agradan las demás especies eso incluye a los dragones

Es lo que dijo de manera divertida

Issei comenzó a sudar frio al ver la mirada de serafall

En el momento en el que trataba de comunicarse con seilah para pedir refuerzos

-…!

Serafall puso una pierna al suelo inclinado levemente su cabeza ante issei

-es un honor poder estar ante su presencia, END-sama. Siempre quise conocerlo en persona

-….!

Issei no podía salir de su asombro al ver a un rey demonio inclinándose ante él, algo que serafall noto sonriendo levemente como si le pareciera divertido el momento

-permítame presentarme de nuevo, soy descendiente de un etherias de una de las nueve puertas del demonio y mitad demonio mi verdadero nombre es serafall fullbuster estoy a sus órdenes, maestro

Es lo que dijo con una sonrisa llena de lealtad dentro de ella

-¿descendiente?

Es lo que pregunto issei aún no podía salir de la sorpresa

-sí, mi padre es el asesino de demonios Gray Fullbuster miembro de las nueve puertas de demonio y mi madre es la demonio de clase alta juvia sitri, pero por los genes al parecer papa gano jejeje

Ella rio algo divertida ante eso, para issei el nombre de Gray hiso que recordara un poco más la figura de él, apareció en el grupo que él veía borroso junto a seilah, pero issei aun sospechaba se supone que todos los miembros de las nueve puertas del demonio fueron erradicados a excepción de seilah

-…?

Issei noto que serafall de pronto lo miro de una manera seria

-por favor me gustaría hablar con seilah-sama, maestro

Issei comenzó a dudar pero decidió acceder a su solicitud

-muchas gracias

Es lo que respondió serafall con una sonrisa radiante

 **Cubo**

Issei se encontraba caminando en los pasillos de tartaros seguido por la chica mágica serafall leviathan, issei había avisado a seilah sobre la visita, algo que hiso que se molestara pero acepto la orden

-(¿fue buena idea traerla?)

Es lo que se preguntaba issei dentro de sí con la duda de que lo que ella haya dicho sobre ser descendiente de un etherias haya sido una mentira para infiltrarse pero…

-¡increíble con que en este lugar vivía papa!

Todo lo que issei sospechaba se derrumbó al ver la actitud infantil de serafall, se podía ver en su mirada una gran admiración hacia su padre Gray

Al momento de llegar a la sala de reuniones en donde seilah se encontraba, ellos entraron a la habitación

-Maestro bienvenido

Es lo que dijo seilah pero después miro a serafall como un estorbo pero su expresión cambio radicalmente como si hubiera visto a un fantasma

-…..? Esta presencia… no puede ser…

Seilah comenzó a mirar a serafall con duda

-al parecer lo descubriste al sentir mi presencia, sí, soy la hija de gray fullbuster

Ante lo que dijo serafall hiso que seilah abriera los ojos con sorpresa pero lentamente comenzó a formar una sonrisa

-con que gray seguía vivo…. Pero no puedo imaginarlo con hijos…

La cara de seilah cambio a una llena de muchas dudas, siempre creyó que gray era gay al no interesarse por las mujeres pero escuchar que tenía una hija era en verdad sorprendente

Pero la cara de seilah cambio a una con una de pequeña molestia al sentir algo más dentro de serafall

Seilah podía sentir sangre sucia corriendo por sus venas pero lo dejo pasar

-en donde se encuentra gray en este momento

Es lo que pregunto con seriedad

-papa el…. Murió

-ya veo

Es lo que serafall respondió con algo de tristeza entendiendo un poco lo que serafall entendía seilah evito ese tema

-papa me hablo muchas cosas increíbles sobre los etherias, pero hablaba más de lo increíble que era END-sama

Al decirlo serafall miraba con admiración a issei algo que lo incomodo a él, después de algunas charlas serafall volvió a hacer una reverencia ante issei

-le vuelvo a dar mi lealtad nuevamente END-sama, si necesita algo solo dígamelo. Traicionaría a los demonios si me da la orden en este momento

Es lo que dijo con una gran determinación y admiración dentro de ella, issei no sabía por qué pero una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios

-si, acepto tu lealtad serafall fullbuster ya que eres la hija de gray en este momento te proclamo una de las nueve puertas del demonio tomando el lugar de tu padre

-muchas gracias

Es lo que respondió serafall con unas cuantas lágrimas de alegría

Después de eso serafall se despidió de ellos yéndose al mundo demoniaco como un espía más

-¿podemos confiar en ella. Maestro, seilah-sama?

Es lo que decía Wendy con algo de preocupación dentro de ella

-sí, podemos confiar en ella pero solo para prevenir

Issei comenzó a mirar a mira

-mira trata de espiar las acciones de serafall, si alguien se da cuenta que es una espía trata de darle apoyo

-entendido

Es lo que respondió mira con lealtad

-(un problema menos solo falta…)

Issei sudo pesado uno de los problemas que tenía en este momento se solucionó pero ahora faltaba

-(que hare con la sugerencia de ophis, tal vez pueda acercarme a ella para poder recordar más cosas, pero algo dentro de mí me advierte que no debo acercarme a ella)

Es lo que pensaba issei con detenimiento, comenzando a esperar el siguiente día, el día de la supuesta reunión de las tres facciones

* * *

Hola lectores y lectoras XD soy ainz

espero les haya gustado el capitulo 4 XD

serafall-chan es una etherias XD espero les haya sorprendido eso jajaja XD casi morí de sobredosis de moe al escribir a la tierna ophis-chan :3

a responder los Reviews

 **Respuestas Reviews:**

 **Aten92:** XD la rubia es... , gracias XD

 **Miguel16310:** gracias, jajajajaja si pobre desgraciado jajaja XD, ok :), espero te haya gustado el capitulo XD

 **JuaniStrong:** mmm... es.. XD

 **Alber Breaker:** eso dependerá de los lectores XD, espero les vaya a gustar XD

 **Thosori23:** de acuerdo XD

gracias por los comentarios XD

hasta el capitulo 12 de el nuevo nosferatu, hasta la próxima :)


	6. Capitulo 5: Reunion

Este fanfic fue hecho sin fines de lucro, solo fue hecho por diversión.

Los personajes que aparecerán en el fanfic a futuro son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, el fanfic está basado en el personaje principal del autor **Ichiei Ishibumi-sama** de su obra maestra High school DxD.

El personaje de Seilah(sayla) junto con los demás que aparecerán fueron creados por el autor de fairy tail **Hiro Mashima-sama**

Las respuestas a los Reviews al final.

Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Reunión**

Cercas de la hora acordada para el inicio de la reunión de las 3 facciones, sirzechs fue directo a la sala que usarían en la academia kouh como punto de encuentro

Al caminar y abrir la puerta vio a serafall parada cercas de la puerta esperando a la llegada de él, como si sintiera su presencia serafall giro su cabeza en su dirección con su sonrisa habitual

-sirzechs-chan tardaste en llegar

Serafall se acercó rápidamente hacia el con su típica actitud infantil, quejándose levemente

-hola serafall, me sorprende que llegaras a tiempo

Es lo que dijo sirzechs algo sorprendido, serafall por lo general llegaba un poco tarde en algunas ocasiones pero ahora se veía más animada que nunca

-sí, me paso algo increíble, sirzechs-chan jeje

Es lo que dijo felizmente levantando su mano derecha enérgicamente

Sirzechs, no le dio mucha importancia y solo sonrió para si

-(¿habrá encontrado un nuevo anime sobre chicas mágicas?)

Es lo que se preguntaba con un toque divertido en el

Mientras platicaban de cosas personales sirzechs se puso serio de pronto tratando de hablar sobre ese tema

-serafall ¿encontraste algo relacionado con la etherias seilah?

Ante eso serafall se puso seria con un leve toque de decepción

-lo siento sirzechs-chan no pude encontrar nada, pero por lo que escuche de so-tan el sekiryuutei-chan apareció junto con ella en la academia kouh en el ataque del ángel caído kokabiel

Es lo que decía con un tono decepcionado en ella misma, pero rápidamente su actitud cambio a su usual yo

-entiendo, también fui informado por rias

El solo asintió con comprensión

-espero que la reunión salga bien

Ante eso serafall asintió de acuerdo a lo que decía pero esa sonrisa guardaba algo más, algo misterioso que sirzechs no sabía. Ellos se comenzaron a mover yendo directamente a los asientos que estaban en medio de la habitación junto con una enorme mesa

-jeje

Ella sonrió levemente al ver la espalda de sirzechs, pero no era una sonrisa hacia un camarada sino de burla hacia el que tenía enfrente, como si estuviera viendo a un insecto en entrometiéndose en los planes de su maestro

Pero rápidamente recompuso como si se tratara de algo pasajero, comenzando a sentarse esperando a los invitados

Después de unos momentos sintieron barias presencias apareciendo dos círculos mágicos, una de ellas era luminosa con un toque dorado, la otra era algo brillante pero algo oscura a la vez

De la primera apareció el líder de los ángeles miguel, del otro apareció el líder de los ángeles caídos azazel

Atrás de azazel se encontraba alguien más con una presencia de su mismo calibre, su cabello era plateado incluyendo sus ojos dándole un toque rebelde por lo que veían parecía ser su guardaespaldas

Después de algunas presentaciones cada líder de su facción comenzó a tomar asiento, mientras el que parecía ser el guardaespaldas de azazel quedo detrás de el

Solo esperaban a los testigos clave de lo ocurrido

Esperando pacientes a sona sitri y a rias gremory

Después de su llegada comenzaron con el reporte de las dos testigos, cada líder escucho serio a excepción de azazel que solo sonreía

Hubieron leves debates ante lo ocurrido pero calmado lo ocurrido levemente ante las pláticas que tuvieron

Después de un repentino cambio de atmosfera

-ya terminemos con tonterías y ágamos la paz, no es por esa razón que todos venimos a este lugar

Es lo que dijo azazel con una gran sonrisa causando que algunos de los presentes vacilaran de asombro pero rápidamente calmándose en el proceso

-si, estoy de acuerdo

-cierto

Es lo que respondieron miguel y sirzechs pero…

-(¿paz? Habla en serio)

La que pensó eso con burla era serafall, sabia de la posibilidad pero no pensó que hablaran en serio, causando que riera internamente con algo de malicia

-hm..?

Por otro lado al notar la mirada divertida de serafall, sona se le hiso extraño al ver el raro comportamiento de su hermana mayor al escuchar la palabra paz

-(onee-sama?)

Aun si era leve su actitud, la conocía muy bien

-muy bien ya que el caso sobre la paz y el conflicto de kokabiel ha quedado claro hay que discutir lo importante es sobre los… etherias

Es lo que dijo sirzechs completamente serio ganando las miradas serias de los líderes

-no pensé escuchar nuevamente el nombre de esa raza

-si

Es lo que miguel y azazel respondieron con algo de seriedad complicada, después de todo ellos trataron contra ellos en el pasado, azazel miro a sirzechs con seriedad con un leve toque complicado

-lo escuche del mismo kokabiel, no pensé que la diosa de la luna siguiera viva

-diosa de la luna?

Es lo que pregunto sirzechs con duda en su voz nunca había escuchado de ese apodo antes, ni en los viejos registros

-sí, es el apodo de la etherias seilah, se dice que ella sola conquisto un pueblo humano con tan solo una palabra de su boca

Azazel sudo levemente

-la razón por la que es temible es porque el pueblo que conquistó fue la misma Atlántida causándoles una gran desesperación, en uno de sus momentos de aburrimiento decidió hundirla

El que continúo fue miguel con una ligera gota de sudor en su frente

-qu.. La Atlántida?

Sirzechs estaba completamente sorprendido, por lo que había leído de la Atlántida era una isla humana habitada por seres humanos con gran intelecto que incluso habían creado objetos y cosas que sobrepasaban a la era actual

Lo que significaba que esa isla tenía potencia militar avanzado

Si ella los conquisto y humillo significaba el potencial terrorífico que ella poseía, incluso solo porque se aburrió decidió hundirlos matándolos en el proceso ya era demasiado

-(está loca)

Es lo que pensó sirzechs con una ligera gota de sudor, sabía que era peligrosa pero…

-(seilah-sama, es increíble)

La que pensó animadamente con lealtad era serafall ante el poder de su senpai

Después de eso sirzechs noto que azazel continuaría

-escucha sirzechs si algún día te enfrentas contra ella ten cuidado con su habilidad, no. más bien es imposible escapar de su habilidad solo debes de tener una voluntad fuerte para poder soportarla

-es probable que necesitemos unir fuerzas para poder pelear contra ella

Es lo que dijeron azazel y miguel con algo de seriedad ante un monstruo sanguinario que puede igualarlos

Sona y rias sentía una presión increíble en la habitación sobre el asunto etherias, rias trago pesado no sabía que había estado en frente de un monstruo que incluso hacia sudar a los líderes de las facciones sobre todo a su hermano mayor

Por otro lado sona miraba extrañada a su hermana mayor, la veía actuar tranquila ante el tema que estaban teniendo algo no común en su hermana

-bueno el tema de la diosa de la luna es importante, pero también les tengo que informar de otro dolor en el trasero

Los demás miraban a azazel con algo de duda

-es sobre la brigada del caos, es un grupo terrorista oculto en la clandestinidad por los rumores e información que obtuve están reclutando seres fuertes, en este momento uno de mis colegas están monitoreándolo

-…..!

En el momento en el que azazel les explicaba sintieron algo extraño en su entorno al mirar al alrededor de los presentes notaron que algunos se habían congelado de su sitio

Sona y rias se habían congelado los únicos que se mantuvieron en movimiento eran los lideres, kiba y xenobia del grupo gremory, el guardaespaldas de azazel

Después de eso todos miraron en las ventanas todos los lideres habían reunido algunos subordinados alrededor de la zona de reunión para maximizar la seguridad

Pero ahora también estaban congelados notaron en el cielo como un circulo desconocido aparecía en el cielo, de él salieron varias personas parecían ser magos por la vestimenta que usaban

Algunos de esos magos comenzaron a atacar a los guardias matándolos en el proceso

Sirzechs miro atrás notando a su hermana congelada, serafall hiso lo mismo pero suspiro levemente mirando de nuevo en el exterior

-esto se volvió problemático

Es lo que dijo azazel algo cansado, el comenzó a mirar detrás de él viendo a su guardaespaldas

-podrías encargarte

-entendido

Es lo que el respondió con algo de indiferencia pero su voz sonaba leal

Se acercó a la ventana saliendo de ella de golpe en una segadora luz blanca ante eso sorprendió a los presentes al ver la armadura blanca que lo envolvía, solo los lideres no se habían sorprendido ya habían deducido su identidad, el hakuryuutei

Azazel sabía que no había razón alguna para decir su identidad después de que el hakuryuutei se marchara miguel miro nuevamente en la ventana

-pero que habilidad es esta?

Es lo que pregunto

-es el sacread gear Forbidden Balor View tiene la capacidad de detener el tiempo de las personas que mira fijamente pero…

Azazel puso su mano en su barbilla analizando el entorno

-es probable que haya entrado en el balance breaker pero al parecer en un modo incompleto…

Azazel comenzó a mirar a sirzechs seriamente

-hay alguien con ese sacread gear en el lado de los demonios, sirzechs?

Es lo que miguel pregunto con algo de duda

-sí, mi hermana rias tiene en su sequito a un medio vampiro con ese sacread gear pero se supone que esta sellado…

-es probable que hayan roto el sello, pero quien filtro la información?

Es lo que se preguntó azazel seriamente llegando a la conclusión de que hay algunos espías en la facción de los demonios filtrando información

Mientras analizaba un círculo mágico apareció en la habitación sirzechs y serafall sabían de quien se trataba era el círculo mágico de la antigua leviathan

 **Base Cubo**

-oh? Al parecer los demonios inferiores tienen problemas, maestro

La que hablo viendo en la pantalla de investigación era chelia, mirando como algunos humanos atacaban a los demonios, ángeles y ángeles caídos con emoción

Issei, seilah y las demás estaban viendo el ataque de los magos hacia las tres facciones con tranquilidad pero para issei se le hacía extraño. No sentía nada al ver tal escena se sentía cada vez más frio mientras pasaban los días, al ver a otras especies le molestaban en gran medida no sabía la razón

-vaya que divertido ¿puedo ir, maestro? Me gustaría divertirme también

La que pidió ir a ese lugar con una actitud amable era Wendy con una sonrisa que te haría pensar que ella no sería capaz de segar una vida

-maestro por favor de sus ordenes

La que hablo con una actitud llena de lealtad junto con una sonrisa era seilah haciendo una gran reverencia

Issei sudo levemente

-(¿qué hago? si salimos y damos a conocer que soy la rencarnación de END estaré en la mira de todas las facciones)

Luego miro a las que estaban presentes cerrando levemente sus ojos, sabía que si salía algo malo podría pasar después de todo ellas eran malvadas hasta su núcleo

Pero issei aun pensaba que había algo de luz o rastro humano en ellas

Abrió los ojos decidido a ir

-seilah, Wendy, chelia iremos a ese lugar prepárense

Issei miro seriamente a seilah

-comunica con mirajane y con serafall, diles que iré hacia haya

-entendido

Seilah hiso una leve reverencia ante la orden, después de eso un círculo mágico de un color rojo oscuro apareció en los pies de todos, era magia de tele trasportación algo que issei recordó de su vida pasada

Todos los etherias se prepararon para la batalla

 **Reunión**

Del círculo mágico apareció una mujer madura, por lo que podían ver ella estaba usando lentes dando la impresión de tener algo de intelecto, sirzechs y serafall sabían de quien se trataba

La descendiente de la primera leviathan, katerea Leviathan algo que molesto a los presentes, el haber aparecido en medio del ataque terrorista solo significaba una cosa ella estaba con ellos

Ella solo sonrió burlonamente, pero su expresión cambio a una llena de gran ira al ver a serafall, algo que serafall noto con facilidad

Serafall solo sonrió levemente quería eliminarla pero recordó rápidamente "debes infiltrarte" la orden de su maestro cerro sus ojos y luego los abrió lista para mantener su papel

-katerea que significa esto, no me digas que estas del lado de los terroristas

-es lo que significa sirzechs

Después de eso volvió a mirar a serafall aun con ira contenida

-como te atreves a tomar el título que me pertenece por derecho serafall

-katerea-chan

Serafall la miro con algo de "tristeza" haciendo que katerea se enfadara más de lo que ya estaba haciendo que levantara lo que parecía ser una vara extraña creando una enorme explosión

Los presentes se protegieron creando una barrera por los tres líderes de cada facción cayendo afuera de la sala de reuniones

-katerea-chan por qué haces esto?

La voz de serafall sonaba dolida como si aún tuviera algo de esperanza en que ella recapacitara pero katerea solo la miraba con asco

-¡deja de actuar de esa manera, ensuciando el nombre de mi ancestro!

Es lo que dijo con gran ira arrojando una gran bala mágica en su dirección, pero bloqueada por la barrera causando que katerea se enfadara más de lo usual

-por qué haces esto katerea? Por qué te uniste a la brigada del caos?

Ante la pregunta de sirzechs, katerea rio comenzando a mirar a cada líder presente

-esos es obvio para derrocar a los impostores, nos unimos a ellos para poder usar el poder definitivo de ophis, nosotros cambiaremos el mundo con su poder…

-hahahahaha

En el momento en el que continuaría fue interrumpida por azazel el riera en buena gana como si lo que ella dijera fuera una broma esperada

-hahaha, en verdad dijiste algo estúpido ¿usar? ¿cambiar? Qué tontería

Después de hablar rápidamente su exprecion cambio a la de alguin completamente serio pero al mismo tiempo sonreía divertido

-sirzechs, miguel no se metan

Ante eso sirzechs miro por última vez a katerea

Pero… no decidió preguntar, sabiendo su respuesta rápidamente ante su expresión burlesca como si entendiera lo que trataba de decir

El cerró los ojos

Ante eso azazel avanzo notando que era la señal, la barrera fue disipada haciendo que azazel saliera cuando lo hiso la barrera fue recolocada rápidamente

Azazel ataco rápidamente a katerea creando algunas explosiones por todas partes, pero en el momento en el que katerea comenzó a atacar azazel la esquivaba fácilmente

Al ver que sus ataques no surtían efecto decidió usar su carta del triunfo, haciendo que un mini círculo mágico apareciera en su mano derecha de el salió lo que parecía ser una serpiente negra

-…!?

Azazel ante eso se habia dado cuenta de lo que era

La pequeña serpiente comenzó a introducirse en su boca rápidamente en el momento en el que la serpiente entro en su cuerpo

Una enorme capa de energía demoniaca surgió del cuerpo de katerea, azazel sonrió levemente

-pero si consumistas algo muy interesante, katerea

-jejeje

La capa de energía se comenzó a reunir en sus manos

En el momento en el que reunió la suficiente cantidad de energía mágica en sus manos comenzó a lanzarla hacia azazel

Katerea sonrió al ver que azazel no lo iba esquivar siendo golpeado por la enorme energía mágica pero..

-¿eso es todo?

Ella escucho la voz de azazel detrás de ella, al voltear él se encontraba sonriendo levemente algo que la molesto en gran medida

-…!

Azazel noto que ella sonrio ante eso…

Azazel había sido impactado rápidamente lo único que pudo apreciar en el rabillo de su ojos fue una energía blanca

El cayo duramente en el suelo creando un cráter en el suelo

-te tardaste vali

Ante el recién nombrado azazel miro hacia arriba

-quería solo agarrarte con la guardia baja azazel

Ignorando a katerea vali comenzó a hablar con un ligero tono de burla algo que hiso que azazel sonriera

Era como si ya hubiera predicho este suceso en el que uno de sus subordinados más preciados lo atacara en la espalda

-(después de todo amas la batalla)

Es lo que pensó sabiéndolo muy bien pero…

-hay algo que quiero confirmar vali

Azazel comenzó a volar en el aire desplegando sus alas de ángel caído

-la razón por la que te uniste a la brigada del caos fue por la oportunidad de pelear contra sujetos fuertes, ¿no es así?

-si, ellos me invitaron "pelear con los nórdicos"

Es lo que respondió

-también fue por ophis, ¿no, vali?

Al mencionar ese nombre hiso que todos abrieran levemente la boca sorprendida, el nombre de la existencia más poderosa en el top 10 estando en la posición número 1

-en verdad el destino es extraño, no puedo creer que una existencia como tu haya nacido

-que quieres decir azazel?

Azazel iba a responder la pregunta de sirzechs pero

-mi nombre completo es vali lucifer, mi madre era una humana gracias a eso nací con este sacred gear milagro sería la mejor forma para describirme

Ante eso hiso que todos se sorprendieran incluso más al ver la cantidad de alas que aparecieron en su espalda

-dios

Miguel rompió el silencio cerrando sus ojos en el proceso pensando en dios ante el nacimiento ante el ser que tenía enfrente

EXPLOCION

-….!

Todos los presentes y enemigos se sorprendieron al escuchar una explosionó fuera de lugar

Sirzechs noto que la explosión vino del viejo edificio, recordando un nombre en su cabeza

-(gasper-kun)

Al mirar el edificio se podía apreciar como colapsaba el polvo de la madera vieja cubrió el campo de visión de los presentes

-jejeje creo que me pase, ¿qué dices tú chelia?

-fue amor

-jejeje tienes razón

De los escombros comenzaron a aparecer dos niñas hablando tranquilamente como dos niñas normales

La cara de miguel se sorprendió al verlas incluso azazel ellos no las conocían pero la presencia de las dos era inconfundible, en ellas emanaba la esencia etherias

Con tan solo sentirla era suficiente para recordar malos recuerdos del pasado

-vaya, chelia al parecer nos encontramos con basura

-tienes razón

Ellas respondieron con una sonrisa que daría un niño de su edad, pero las palabras que dijo la joven de cabello azul hiso que se dieran cuenta que ella no tenía pensamientos positivos

Sirzechs quería preguntar ¿de dónde venían? o algo parecido pero

La joven de cabello azul desapareció de la vista de todos, en el lugar en el que se encontraba se podía apreciar un leve rastro de aire

-QU….!

Antes de que se dieran cuenta ella estaba atrás de katerea

Katerea giro su cabeza rápidamente sintiendo que el tiempo se movía lento, ella capto en su espalda a la joven de cabello azul tocando su espalda como si estuviera jugando a algo con una sonrisa inocente pero lo que vino después…

-¡AAAAHHHHH!

Katerea fue repelida de la mano de la joven de cabello azul siendo empujada fuertemente por un extraño viento de su mano

Katerea pudo sentir como su espalda era cortada en toda ella por algo parecido al mismo viento, ese mismo viento habia traspasado su cuerpo golpeando algunos de sus órganos en el proceso

Ella cayó rápidamente en dirección en el edificio de la academia destrozándola más de lo que ya estaba

Sangre froto de la boca de katerea, a pesar del duro golpe volteo a ver a la joven que la ataco

Al hacerlo

-…..!

Sintió en su piel como se erizaba de una extraña sensación lago que ella nunca había sentido antes, los ojos de la niña eran afiliados como si estuviera viendo una cucaracha persistente en seguir viviendo

-vaya, sigues viva. Pensé que sería suficiente para acabarte… pero al parecer me equivoque

La voz fría de la niña hiso estremecer a más de uno, pero solo dos de ellos la miraban de una manera diferente

Chelia la miraba felizmente como si estuviera más bien esperando órdenes, por otro lado vali la miraba con emoción

-(es fuerte)

Es lo que pensó con una sonrisa batalladora

-disculpen la emoción de mi amiga, permítanme presentarme

Todos comenzaron a mirar a la joven que había venido con la joven de cabello azul notando una sonrisa llena de amor

-soy chelia blandy una de las nueve puertas del demonio y ella es Wendy marvell también una de las nueve puertas del demonio… Wendy deja de aplastar cucarachas y ven aquí, eso no es amor

-si

Ella se presentó con su sonrisa cálida pero luego al mirar a Wendy hiso un puchero lindo, para cualquiera que la conociera en otra situación pensaría que su expresión es linda

Pero al verla actuar así en la situación actual hacia sudar a los demás, la razón era fácil de entender. Para ella los que tenía enfrente no representaba peligro alguno, actuando de una manera calmada dando a entender que ella es fuerte

Pero hubieron unas palabras que hicieron detener el tiempo para algunos esa fue "una de las nueve puertas del demonio"

Pero para azazel y miguel el nombre chelia no les sonaba para nada, ellos sabían los nombres de las nueve puertas del demonio, eran nombres difíciles de olvidar

-una de las nueve puertas del demonio?

-¡imposible, quieres decir que hay nuevas puertas!

Es lo que miguel y azazel preguntaron casi al mismo tiempo posicionándose en modo de combate, sirzechs al ver las reacciones de los dos también siguió su ejemplo mirándolas con seriedad

-…!

Pero al prestarle atención a chelia pudieron apreciar que ella sostenía algo en su mano derecha, pudieron notar a una chica de cabello corto con un tono plateado

Sirzechs abrió ampliamente sus ojos sabían de quien se trataba

-¡gasper-kun!

Al decir su nombre chelia comenzó a levantarlo para mirarlo con curiosidad, al hacerlo se notaban algunas heridas en su pequeño cuerpo pero se notaba un poco consiente

-¿así que su nombre es gasper-kun?, no sabía que esta cosa tuviera nombre

Es lo que dijo con un tono curioso y al mismo tiempo feliz

-le preguntare al maestro si me lo puedo quedar, no te preocupes gasper-kun te tratare lo mejor posible

Es lo que dijo con un tono divertido levantándolo más, haciendo que algo de sangre escurriera en la comisura de su labio

-chelia, no venimos a recoger mascotas

-ya lo se wendy, si lo hiciera. Desobedecería las órdenes del maestro y eso no sería amor

-mou,….!?

En el momento en el que Wendy iba a inflar sus mejillas sintió una presencia detrás de ella

La persona que se movió rápidamente fue vali tratando de darle un golpe rápido

-..!

Pero noto que Wendy no se movía de su lugar, en el momento en el que su golpe se acercó a tocarla

-¡gh!

Vali sintió una fuerte patada en su derecha al mirar de quien se trataba noto que era chelia, él se dio cuenta que no era una patada normal. Un extraño viento oscuro rodeaba su pierna

Vali retrocedió, en su armadura no había daño alguno haciendo que chelia lo mirara seriamente

Nadie podía verlo pero vali sonreía feliz

-wendy, chelia. Que están haciendo

-¡p… perdone nuestra impaciencia!

Todos los presentes escucharon una voz, azazel y miguel la reconocían a la perfección, al voltear en dirección a esa voz notaron a la dios de la luna seilah, su exprecion era oscura mirando a las dos. Por otro lado Wendy y chelia temblaban ente su mirada

Sirzechs se dio cuenta que ella era más fuerte que esas dos

-¡QU…!

-¡IMPOSIBLE!

Las sorpresas no terminaban para esos dos. Notando a un joven alado de ella pero, su aura era idéntica, su rostro era idéntico

Sabían quién era

Alguien que debió haber muerto hace mucho tiempo

-¿qué sucede? ¿Azazel y miguel?

Sirzechs pregunto con una duda que quería aclarar ¿Por qué ellos se sorprendieron tanto al ver a issei-kun? Era lo que quería saber a toda costa

Azazel comenzó a mirar a sirzechs pero luego comenzó a mirar a issei con seriedad

-sirzechs esto es malo. Tenemos muchos dolores en el trasero aquí presente, primero esas jóvenes es probable que estén a nuestro nivel pero por lo confiadas que se ven es probable que no hayan perdido nunca, la segunda la diosa de la luna y la tercera y más problemática el que esta alado de ella es E.N.D

Ante eso sirzechs abrió como platos sus ojos totalmente sorprendido, ahora todo encajaba

-jajaja… ¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Todos escucharon una voz, al mirar a un lado notaban al emperador blanco vali riendo grandemente

-¡hahahhahaha, no puedo creer que el rojo sea mi nemesis!

Mientras decía eso completamente emocionado vali se abalanzó contra issei rápidamente sin perder nada de tiempo

Issei en ese momento saco su booted gear. Al hacerlo seilah miro extrañada el objeto que tenía issei en su brazo izquierdo, nunca había visto antes eso

Luego de sacar el booted gear brillo de un rojo intenso entrando en el balance breaker

La cara de seilah era algo confusa podía sentir la presencia de un dragón en su maestro

Issei se abalanzo rápidamente creando un enrome choque de fuerzas mientras los dos peleaban, el estado del tiempo comenzó a disiparse

Sirzechs miro a gasper notando que él estaba inconsciente

Miro detrás de él notaba que todos volvieron a la normalidad

-¡sona-chan bienvenida!

-¿o-one-sama?

-¿oni-sama que está sucediendo…? ¡Gasper!

Al mirar a chelia notaba que su siervo estaba siendo agarrado por esa mujer notando sangre en el

-¿oh, esta cosa te pertenece?

Es lo que dijo chelia con una sonrisa cálida pero al mismo tiempo misteriosa

-tal vez te lo devuelva, que te parece por partes eso de seguro es amor

Es lo que chelia decía animadamente causando algo de miedo en rías, podía notar la diferencia de fuerza entre ellas con tan solo dar una mirada

IMPACTOS

-…!

En el lugar comenzó a temblar al mirar arriba podía notar a dos seres peleando, cada choque que sucedía hacía temblar a la tierra

Golpes en la cara, abdomen, pecho. Las armaduras de los dos dragones se reparaban rápidamente en los lugares mencionados que eran destruidos

-¡hahahaha!

Vali reía animado

Su sangre de demonio hervía de emoción talvez era por su descendencia era lo que se preguntaba en ese momento

-¡HAAAH!

-¡HAAAH!

Los dos chocaron sus puños creando una honda que distorsiono el espacio momentáneamente, el estruendo en la perspectiva de un espectador fue magnifico, el aire vibraba con gran intensidad

Pero…

-….

En un lugar lejano alguien comenzó a despertar, al levantarse se pudo apreciar un leve color rubio en su cabello largo y hermoso

Lagrimas comenzaron a surgir en sus ojos al sentir una presencia familiar, muy familiar para ella alguien que ella quería en gran medida pero…

Al mismo tiempo era su perdición y maldición más grande

Sus lágrimas se comenzaron secar rápidamente sabía que tendría que volver a cometer esa atrocidad, un círculo mágico de un color dorado comenzó a aparecer debajo de ella

Su mirada era decidida comenzando a ser cubierta por el círculo mágico

* * *

Hola lectores y lectoras soy ainz XD

perdón por tardar en publicar y feliz noche buena y a la vuelta de la esquina la víspera de la navidad XD, que la pasen bien con sus familias :) , espero les gustara le capitulo 5 XD, perdón, pero la sorpresa tardara

bueno la rival de seilah cada vez esta mas cerca XD o mas bien a la vuelta de la esquina, (la pelea de issei contra vali no la quería extender ya que tengo algo preparado para el nuevo nosferatu si pongo la idea de ese fic en este seria algo repetitivo aun que creo que quedo un poco decente jajaja XD)

la razón por la que seilah se sintió incomoda con asia era por que ella era rubia

bueno a responder los reviews

 **Respuestas Reviews:**

 **Miguel16310:** jajajaja ok XD la masacre será en el próximo capitulo XD

 **Edii Alex:** la posee XD, y si son herm...

 **Dantrlan:** creo que aclarare algo de la historia que talvez algunos tienen dudas sobre eso, alguien con una nueva vida no puede cambiar radicalmente su personalidad al recordar de golpe su vida pasada, pero siempre tuve la idea de cambiarla mediante su linaje y una posibilidad de despertar que tengo ideada :), mientras mas pase el tiempo y use su poder el se volverá mas maligno pero no un demente loco, si no lo que a mi me interesa mas es el lado maligno en esencia, cruel y despiadado pero consiente de sus actos, ver con indiferencia a las otras razas o solo verlas como simples molestias o moscas revoloteando, saber diferenciar bien y mal por experiencia mediante sus memorias pero sin perder un poco de su humanidad :) , si lo hiciera no podría escribir sobre seilah por issei XD, espero los sorprendan XD tal vez les caiga bien ese issei... o tal vez no... espero se preparen por que ya tengo pensado ese momento en el próximo capitulo XD

 **Miguelgiuliano co:** casi XD jajaja ok XD

 **Alber Breaker:** seilah y las demás son malignas, gracias XD, la traición de serafall ya la tengo ideada espero los sorprenda XD ophis aparecerá debes en cuando maravillándonos con su ternura de conquista XD, sobre lo del harem... es un issei x seilah es probable que cambie de idea mas adelante pero por ahora lo dejare así

 **Thosori23:** Gracias XD

Gracias por los comentarios XD

hasta la próxima y nuevamente felices fiestas XD


	7. Capitulo 6: Mal Presagio

Este fanfic fue hecho sin fines de lucro, solo fue hecho por diversión.

Los personajes que aparecerán en el fanfic a futuro son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, el fanfic está basado en el personaje principal del autor **Ichiei Ishibumi-sama** de su obra maestra High school DxD.

El personaje de Seilah(sayla) junto con los demás que aparecerán fueron creados por el autor de fairy tail **Hiro Mashima-sama**

Las respuestas a los Reviews al final.

Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: Mal Presagio**

La pelea entre los dragones celestiales era pareja es lo que notaban los presentes al mirar las ondas expandidas generadas por parte de los golpes de esos dos, pero la que veía con algo de preocupación la batalla que estaban presenciando era seilah que miraba la pelea con algo de incredulidad al notar que el poseía un extraña armadura en todo su cuerpo, por lo que ella podía notar el color de la armadura era de un tono rojizo, notando el aura de un dragón en el

Ella comenzó a poner su mano derecha en su pecho esperando el resultado de su entrenamiento, pero le molestaba esa tonta armadura que el poseía en ese momento

Los dos dragones cruzaban sus puños en igualdad

-¡hahahaha, vamos rojo!

-¡haaa!

La batalla era intensa hasta hacer temblar la misma barrera que los maous habían creado en conjunto, de un momento a otro los puños de issei y vali chocaron es sus mejillas haciendo resonar el mismo aire por el impacto en todo el lugar

Las armaduras se agrietaban pero se reparaban a una velocidad increíble, los dos hicieron algo de distancia tratando de leer los movimientos del uno al otro

Después de un breve momento los dos se abalanzaron nuevamente, el impacto de la colisión de los dos se notó en gran medida haciendo que el polvo de la tierra cubriera el lugar en el que intercambiaban golpes creando una onda expansiva que casi rompe la barrera

-esto es malo…

Es lo que respondió sirzechs seriamente al notar el estado debilitado de la barrera que los rodeaban, algo que lo preocupo en gran medida ante la posibilidad de que los humanos se enteraran de lo que sucede en ese sitio

Antes de que se dieran cuenta los dos dragones detuvieron su combate alejándose el uno al otro

-al parecer él es lo suficientemente fuerte para mostrárselo

-[espera vali, piensas sumergirte en mi poder]

Mientras vali comenzaba a cantar algo, un estruendo se pudo escuchar, captando la atención de cada presente en el lugar

Era un sonido demasiado fuerte apara ignorar incluso vali miro en esa dirección, arriba de ellos se podía apreciar como la barrera se quebraba lentamente, como los fragmentos caían uno a uno como si se tratara de vidrio quebrándose en mil pedazos

Pero lo que captó la atención de los presentes fue un resplandor dorado que provenía de esa dirección

Tenía un toque dorado hasta el punto de pensar por un momento que se trataba de algo divino

-…!?

Seilah abrió ampliamente sus ojos por la incredulidad al ver el brillo dorado que estaba arriba de ellos

-n-no puede ser, ¿ese monstruo sigue vivo?

Es lo que decía seilah con incredulidad en su voz, ante eso issei volteo a mirarla momentáneamente haciendo que se preocupara

Pero al voltear a mirar el brillo dorado, pudo notar la figura de una mujer levitando, issei abrió ampliamente sus ojos la ver esa silueta

-se perece a…

Esa silueta era igual a la joven rubia que había visto en su sueño, pero al ver como la luz se comenzaba a disipar sus ojos los abrió como platos a ver la misma encarnación de la pureza

La joven tenía un cabello rubio largo y brilloso, en él se notaba lo que parecía ser alas en su cabeza parecidas a un simple adorno pero viéndolas con suma precisión parecían ser reales, sus ojos verdes vacíos lo cautivaron momentáneamente como si mirara una belleza que los mortales no deberían de ver con sus propios ojos, ella estaba vestida con un vestido blanco que la hacía destacar en gran medida

Issei se quedó sin palabras ante la joven que iba cayendo lentamente mientras tocaba el suelo con gracia y elegancia, solo una palabra había salido a flote en su mente recordando por fin ese nombre nostálgico pero al mismo tiempo triste

-mavis…

Como si ella reaccionara hacia ese nombre generado débilmente por los labios de issei, volteo a mirarlo con una sonrisa nostálgica

-END cuanto tiempo…

La joven hablo, ella poseía una voz amigable y armoniosa que hiso que las ansias de pelear, junto con la inquietud de los presentes fuera apagada de golpe como si se tratara de un fuego apagado por la misma tierra en si

Pero no era solo por eso, cada presente sentía en su piel el abominable poder de esa joven, emanaba de una manera amable pero al mismo tiempo aterradora

-…..!

Al verla miguel comenzó a sudar pesadamente

-mavis que significa esto, tú debes estar en este momento esperando el fin de los tiempos

Miguel sonaba preocupado por ver la presencia de ella en este momento antes del tiempo justo, ante lo que dijo miguel mavis lo miro con una sonrisa complicada

-lo siento miguel, pero ahora cumpliré con mi misión

-….!, ¡espera mavis en este momento hay paz entre las tres facciones!

Mavis coloco sus manos en su pecho colocándolos como si estuviera rezando, no, mejor dicho estaba rezando, su cara era seria mientras lo hacía con ligera tristeza en su expresión facial, mavis ignoro las palabras de miguel

Mientras lo hacia sirzechs volteo en dirección hacia miguel

-¿miguel quien ese ella?

Por lo que sirzechs notaba, también azazel la conocía pero por la expresión de su rostro significaría que ella es fuerte y complicada a la vez, pero noto que miguel no lo había escuchado

-sirzechs estas ante un ser que no fue creado por el mismo dios, nació antes que el mismo, con el propósito de la erradicación del mismo mal

Eran las palabras que habían salido de azazel con algo de complicación en su voz

-¿sirzechs has escuchado de los diez mandamientos, no?

-s-sí,….!

Sirzechs respondió con algo de complicación, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta del significado de la pregunta, en el mismo momento en el que las manos de mavis comenzaron a brillar de un color dorado divino al escuchar sus oraciones

-no me digas…..!

-si sirzechs…, estas ante uno de los diez mandamientos… mavis vermillion el primer mandamiento, es mejor conocida como "amaras a dios sobre todas las cosas"

Ante lo que azazel decía los ojos de sirzechs se agrandaron por el asombro al escuchar esas palabras

En ese momento una extraña luz proveniente de las manos de mavis segó a los presentes haciendo que se cubrieran los ojos a excepción de miguel que veía todo con una expresión preocupada en su rostro

Al momento en el que issei abrió los ojos noto un cambio drástico en el ambiente, no se encontraban en kouh mas bien parecía ser un lugar con colores dorados por lo que parecía ser el cielo, enfrente de ellos había un hermoso valle, animales que deberían de consideraban extintos era lo que se podía apreciar

-en este momento se encuentran ante los dominios que dios me encomendó, gracias a eso pude proteger y rescatar varias de sus creaciones que había creo con amor y hermoso es mero…

La manera de explicar de mavis era la de alguien contando un secreto con gran pasión pero dentro del significado de sus palabras se encontraba algo oculto

De un momento a otro la expresión de mavis se volvió vacía mientras explicaba con una ligera expresión oscura en sus ojos

-la razón por las que los convoque a este dominio sagrado es para mostrarles el pecado de las acciones de sus ancestros ante la extinción de seres creados por el amor de dios, incluso desafiando su amor verdadero

La cara de mavis se podría considerar enojada ante el toque oscuro en el que hablaba, algo que incomodo a issei en gran medida

Mavis levanto su mano derecha levemente pero al hacerlo

-….!

Todos los presentes que fueron trasladados a ese dominio sintieron un dolor inconmensurable en todo su cuerpo junto con una presión que los empujaba hacia el suelo con gran fuerza

-….?

Issei noto que los únicos en pie eran miguel y ¿seilah? Aun si seilah estaba en pie notaba un su rostro un esfuerzo increíble de seguir en su posición

Era entendible el por qué miguel seguía en pie, el poder que uso mavis era de luz por lo cual miguel podía soportar, pero la razón por la que seilha a pesar de ser demonio y la mantenía en pie fue su fuerza de voluntad

Seilah miraba a mavis con odio puro

-…

Mavis como si apenas se estuviera dando cuenta de la presencia de seilah, la miro con algo de tristeza nostálgica en su rostro

-cuanto tiempo seilah-chan…

-no me llames de una manera cercana… ¡TRAIDORA!

-….

Ante la voz llena de ira de seilah, mavis sonrió con tristeza ante su acción pero rápidamente se dio cuenta que era una acción que ella esperaba

-lo siento END, seilah…., no, mejor dicho diosa hereje de la luna pero es hora de que termine con la tarea que dios me encomendó….

Mavis miro a issei vacíamente….

En ese momento….

Mavis desapareció de su vista…

Issei la sintió a centímetros de él, podía notar como la mano de mavis se movía lentamente en dirección hacia su corazón, su mano parecía ser una especie de espada

-chi…

Seilah chasqueo la lengua rápidamente….

-¡gha!

Issei no sabía lo que había pasado, solo podía notar un leve rastro de sangre flotando en el aire lentamente como si el tiempo se hubiera alentado, todo sucedió de una manera rápida y atroz. El notaba un hermoso cabello negro caer aun lado de el con gran dificultad

Él se dio cuenta… era seilha la que había caído al suelo

-diosa de la luna de nuevo haces lo mismo, sabes que es un esfuerzo inútil… el morirá

La voz vacía y sin misericordia de mavis se pudo escuchar alrededor causando un escalofrió en las columnas vertebrales de todos los presentes

Vali que se encontraba en el suelo por la presión lo pudo sentir…

… La diferencia de poder de todos los presentes y ella, era como medir el mismo cielo con el suelo, en comparación con ophis, la llamada mavis ni siquiera estaba al nivel de la diosa del infinito

Pero lo sabía, incluso albion lo sintió. En el momento en el que seilha se abalanzó contra mavis, seilah había atacado 8 veces pero mavis no esquivo, solo movió su mano derecha desviando los golpes de seilah a la velocidad de la luz que iban cargados con una increíble fuerza bruta que hiso que el lugar en el que ella golpeara retumbara fuertemente como si estuviera repeliendo a un mosquito pequeño, de un momento a otro mavis levanto su dedo índice lanzando una especie de rayo dorado de su dedo perforando el abdomen de seilha con facilidad

Ante ese intercambio de golpes hiso que vali pudiera analizar la fuerza de mavis y solo llego a una conclusión, la fuerza de mavis es dos veces más fuerte que los dos dragones celestiales juntos

-(¿dios tenia escondida esta clase de monstruo?)

Fue lo único que pensó vali con una sonrisa de reto hacia ella

Issei en shock solo miro como mavis levanto a seilah del cuello como si se tratara de un simple costal

-quería borrarte después de que acabara con END pero… al parecer quieres ser la primera, verdad

Seilah respiraba con dificultad, sus ojos se abrieron lentamente…

-hm..?

Mavis vio que los ojos de la diosa de la luna expresaban burla, las manos de seilah se aferraron como nunca a las manos de mavis que la sostenían

-….. no creas que… te saldrás con la tuya… no otra vez

Mavis solo suavizo su mirada ante las palabras sin sentido de seilah comenzando a apretar el agarre en su cuello

-¡seilah!

Issei comenzó a llamarla con desesperación

-(chelia escucha con cuidado)

Chelia escucho la voz de seilah en su cabeza prestándole atención con sumo cuidado, viendo ante ella el monstruo que había aparecido repentinamente

-(cuento contigo chelia…)

Después de explicarle lo que seilah planeaba, una gota de sudor llena de preocupación apareció en el rostro preocupado de chelia

-…!

En ese momento la mirada de seilah paso a la de issei rápidamente, issei pudo notar una sonrisa pura que lo miraba con un ligero sonrojo, en la comisura del labio de seilah pudo apreciar que ella los movía levemente tratando de decir algunas palabras las cuales issei pudo entender con claridad

-esto terminara rápido

-¡espe…!

CRACK

Ante las palabras frías de mavis el sonido de algo quebrarse se pudo apreciar en las manos de la culpable, el cuello de seilah fue quebrado con facilidad resonando en todo el lugar como si se trataran de simples palillos

-duerme para siempre diosa hereje de la luna

Mavis la soltó del cuello haciendo que el cuerpo sin vida de seilha comenzara a caer, issei con todo lo que tenía comenzó a levantarse corriendo en dirección hacia ella

Aun si la presión lo aplastaba el corrió…

Aun si sentía un dolor inconmensurable en todo su cuerpo generado por la luz sagrada el corrió…

Aun si su sangre salía de sus extremidades o su piel se desgarraba al correr el corrió

-¡seilah!

Las lágrimas de issei fluían de sus ojos, algo que él no entendía del todo

El solo la conoció por poco tiempo… pero…

-(¿por qué?)

¿Por qué lloraba como si se tratara de alguien sumamente cercano? En no lo entendía pero…

Issei se arrodillo comenzando a levantar levemente a seilah entre sus piernas, él pudo apreciar un leve hilo de sangre en la comisura del labio inferior de seilah

Pero lo que llamo más la atención de issei fue la sonrisa imborrable en el rostro de seilah, era una sonrisa apacible como si fuera un ángel durmiendo, como si hubiera logrado cumplir con un objetivo o algún tipo de deuda atrasada

-….

Mavis que estaba mirando con ojos vacíos a issei sosteniendo el cuerpo sin vida de seilah solo respiro levemente

-es tu turno END…, pero solo por honrar la muerte de una amiga cercana, te daré el tiempo suficiente para que te despidas de ella, no te preocupes el amor de dios te guiara hacia ella en el abismo en el que se dirigirán…

-…..!

Fueron palabras vacías y sin sentimiento lo que hicieron que todo el mundo se estremeciera ante la frialdad con la que hablaba pero a lo último fueron palabras llenas de amor

Issei por otro lado se encontraba con la cabeza gacha mientras la sostenía entre leves sollozos lo cual solo hacía que mavis sintiera algo de tristeza dentro de ella, pero sin expresarlo en su rostro frio y sin sentimiento con lo cual lo miraba

Mavis comenzó a levantar su mano derecha señalando a issei con su usual mirada

De su mano derecha un extraño brillo dorado se mostró, de su mano salió una especie de rayo dorado dirigiéndose en dirección hacia la cabeza de issei pero…

-hmm?

Un extraño viento oscuro se había puesto en el camino del extraño rayo como si se tratara de un muro de viento

-¿tú quién eres?

Ante la pregunta generada por mavis el extraño muro de viento se comenzó a disipar, haciendo que la usuaria del viento apareciera enfrente de issei

-¡soy una de las nuevas puertas del demonio Chelia blendy!

Mavis retrocedió levemente dando casi dos pasos atrás

-una nueva puerta…? Ya veo seilah no perdió tiempo

-…!

Sirzechs pudo notar algo en la boca de chelia lo cual llamo mucho la atención

-¡Bramido del dios del…!

-…!

Mavis tomo algo de guardia al presenciar como algo de aire se comenzaba a reunir en la boca de chelia

-….!CIELO!

Una gran masa de aire color oscuro salió disparado de la boca de chelia parecido a una tormenta aterradora poro

Mavis sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo la esquivo con mucha facilidad

-ya veo, entiendo por qué te escogió,…..!

En el momento en el que mavis comenzó a prestarle atención a la habilidad de chelia, sintió una presencia detrás de ella

-¡Alas del dragón celestial!

Wendy de sus dos manos género una gran cantidad de aire lanzándolas hacia mavis con gran potencia, el aire atrapo momentáneamente a mavis pero con tan solo mover levemente su mano derecha se disipo como si el ataque no estuviera en primer lugar

-eso es to….!

-Te tengo

Mavis escucho una voz debajo de ella al mirar debajo de ella noto a alguien sujetando sus piernas debajo de la tierra. Por la voz que pudo escuchar era una voz femenina

-¡Bramido del dios del…!

-¡Rugido del dragón del…!

De ambos lados escucho las voces de las nuevas puertas del demonio, mavis trato de moverse pero esas manos se lo impedían

-¡no te dejare escapar!

-¡CIELO!

EXPLOCION

Los ataques de aire chocaron con fuerza creando un gran terremoto y viento en el lugar en el que se encontraban

Los presentes que se encontraban mirando los intentos de las puertas del demonio en tratar de pelear contra ese monstruo que emanaba energía sagrada los hacían sudar pesadamente

Mientras ellas peleaban, issei abrazaba con cariño a seilah entre leves sollozos…

 _-END-SAMA_

Issei ante eso escucho en su memoria la voz de seilah, una voz tranquila junto con una leve sonrisa. En ella se podía apreciar respeto y admiración

En ese momento más y más imágenes aparecían en su cabeza todas ellas eran de una seilah pequeña con una ropa desgastada junto con una mirada llena de odio, otras de una seilah peleando contra el y siguiéndolo como su mano derecha

Varias siluetas iban aclareciéndose junto con mavis en ellas, los podría reconocer con claridad. Solo que con algunas siluetas aun borrosas, solo podía reconocer a seilah, Gray y su hermano mayor

-jejeje en verdad es un monstruo, es entendible que haya podio contra seilah-sama

-si así es, que piensas tu mira-chan

-estoy de acuerdo con ustedes, pero será mejor no bajar la guardia

-¡si!

Fue lo que dijeron las tres mientras mirajane salía de la tierra con facilidad

-todas tiene potencial pero no están a mi nivel…

Mavis comenzó a mirar a las dos usuarias del aire

-ya veo, ya las recuerdo Wendy marvell y chelia blandy "las hermanas del cielo", se supone que deberían estar del lado de los cielos pero… al parecer fueron corrompidas… y tú eres mirajane "la devoradora de demonios" si no mal recuerdo estabas del lado de la iglesia

Mavis miro a cada una de los presentes con una mirada triste al ver las auras corrompidas que emanaban

-¿corrompidas? Yo diría que elegimos este camino por nuestra propia voluntad, ¿cierto chelia?

-si así es, estar de este lado es amor

-hmm… lo mismo digo

Fueron las respuestas de Wendy y chelia de una manera alegre mientras la expresión de mirajane era de una sonrisa algo complicada

-….

Mavis solo las miro fijamente como si ellas ya estuvieran completamente perdías

-ya veo…

Ella solo suspiro mientras contestaba

-entonces es mejor purificarlas como lo hice con la diosa de la luna

Mavis las miro fría mente pero una extraña presión apareció en los alrededores

-que…!

En ese momento mavis sintió una nostálgica aura

-(no puede ser)

Al mirar en la dirección en donde provenía esa impresionante aura podía apreciar como una capa de oscuridad envolvía el cuerpo de issei de una manera intensa

Mavis abrió ampliamente los ojos por lo que veía

-mavis esto…

La voz débil de issei salió creando una atmosfera intensa pero al mismo tiempo extraña

-esto…

-….

Mavis solo lo miro de una manera intensa

-no te lo voy a perdonar

Issei abrazo de una manera más intensa a seilah pero después de un momento la coloco en el suelo cuidadosamente ante esa acto se pudo apreciar de una mejor manera la sonrisa de seilah en su rostro, él se comenzó a levantar lentamente

Al hacerlo la presión en los alrededores fue más intensa negando la habilidad de mavis que mantenían en sus lugares a los presentes

-…!

En ese momento mavis noto que había perdido de su vista a issei, antes de darse cuenta sintió la presencia de issei aun lado de ella, sin inmutarse volteo a mirarlo

-entiendo la situación, recuperaste tus recuerdos, ¿no es así?

-sí, mavis

-entonces nuestro destino de pelear iniciara

-si

En el momento de la breve platica entre ellos, issei movió su mano derecha en dirección hacia ella pero ante su acción mavis esquivo con facilidad haciendo que ella retrocediera

-END pelearemos en otro momento, quería aniquilarte antes de que despertaras pero si peleamos ahora que ellos también se dieron cuenta, es probable que ellos se molesten

-….

Issei solo se mantuvo momentáneamente en silencio

-nos vemos en otro momento

-mavis… te liberare de esa tonta maldición llamada destino

Ante las palabras completamente seguras de issei, mavis sonrió con sus ojos vacíos

-sabes que es imposible, nuestro destino ya fue sellado

En ese momento mavis comenzó a desaparecer lentamente en una brillante luz

-escuchen todos tanto demonios y ángeles, los diez mandamientos comenzaran con el fin de los tiempos

Fueran las últimas palabras de mavis antes de partir

Cuando todos abrieron sus ojos nuevamente estaban en kouh, antes de que ellos se dieran cuenta el dragón emperador blanco ya se había ido

Todos los presentes comenzaron a suspirar de alivio, issei rápidamente al no percatarse de la presencia de mavis comenzó a correr en dirección hacia seilah

-seilah

Issei la miraba con gran preocupación con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos

-¡chelia, Wendy, mirajane volvamos. Puede que haya algo que podamos hacer!

-¡entendido!

Ante las palabras de ellas un enorme círculo mágico apareció debajo de ellos, desapareciendo en el proceso mientras issei cargaba a seilah con gran cariño

-(te salvare)

Fueron las palabras que aparecieron en la mente de issei, en ellas se podían notar la preocupación, el la quería salvar a toda costa

Después de todo ella….

* * *

hola lectores y lectoras soy ainz XD

el primer capitulo de tártaros en este nuevo año :) perdón por tardar e estado algo ocupado y con algunas cosas jajaja bueno es probable que el capitulo se sienta algo rápido casi no tengo tiempo para escribir pero aquí esta ya no quería hacerlos esperar mas XD

que les pareció la idea de los diez mandamientos ya tengo pensado quienes serán los que faltan espero los sorprenda con eso mas adelante

les tengo un leve aviso, comenzare a escribir el capitulo de mundo esp cuando tenga algo de tiempo, pero después de escribirlo me centrare mas en el nuevo nosferatu ya quiero avanzarle mas XD

 **Respuestas Reviews:**

 **Aten92:** las lolis dominaran el mundo :3 levanten las manos mis hermanos! XD lol XD

 **Edii Alex:** zeref hará su aparición XD

 **Alber Breaker:** las troleadas por parte de las compu y tablet son entendibles, siempre pasan no hay problema XD, eso dependerá es lo que veré después

 **Thosori23:** quiero hacer los capítulos mas largos pero el tiempo TT_TT, hare lo que puedo mas adelante XD

 **Miguel16310:** jajajaja XD ok, listo XD


	8. Capítulo 7: Trauma

Este fanfic fue hecho sin fines de lucro, solo fue hecho por diversión.

Los personajes que aparecerán en el fanfic a futuro son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, el fanfic está basado en el personaje principal del autor **Ichiei Ishibumi-sama** de su obra maestra High school DxD.

El personaje de Seilah(sayla) junto con los demás que aparecerán fueron creados por el autor de fairy tail **Hiro Mashima-sama**

Las respuestas a los Reviews al final.

Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

-seilah… aguanta

Corriendo mientras la cargaba entre sus brazos, se encontraba issei con una mirada entre leves lágrimas, después de todo él había recuperado sus recuerdos, recuerdos nostálgicos que lo invadían de golpe entre la leve, pero al mismo tiempo sutil noche fría generado un ambiente extraño en las ruinas del Cubo mientras la lluvia caía de golpe

Aun lado de él se encontraba Wendy, Chelia y mirajane, corriendo a su lado tratando de llegar a su base, a su hogar

-(te lo había prometido…., la primera vez que los encontré… en esas condiciones…. que los protegería, se lo prometí en esa ocasión… a tu único amigo, a tu único ser querido que sobrevivió)

Era los pensamientos que salían a flote en la mente de issei con una resolución enorme, mientras miraba el rostro apacible de seilah, uno en el cual, parecía que solo estaba durmiendo por unos momentos

Mientras corrían con gran frenesí, imágenes de una seilah con un lobo extraño a su lado gruñéndole a él, a una seilah matando sin misericordia alguna a su corta edad, a una seilah llorando en las afueras de un bosque oscuro mientras abrazaba al lobo extraño con cierto cariño

Él lo recordaba con gran tristeza, las veces en las cueles él deseaba que ella sonriera, tan siquiera una sola vez, el poder conocer la sonrisa que guardaba de su pequeño pero amable ser, el cual había sido corrompido por la cruel realidad

Una que la perseguía desde hace mucho tiempo atrás… algo que la atormentaba cada día de su pequeña pero corta vida

Ellos se dirigieron y entraron a la base rápidamente, tratando de hacer lo que seilah le había trasmitido a chelia, con gran esperanza, issei se dirigió a esa sala

-(te salvare…. Aun si no pude hacerlo en ese tiempo… te salvare ahora, junto con mavis)

Entraron con esperanza a la extraña sala

 **Capítulo 7: Trauma**

En un lugar completamente habitado por árboles, plantas de diferentes colores y algunos animales extraños, pero dóciles, se podía apreciar una hermosa cabaña en ese lugar

Por el tono vivo y la forma como la cabaña había sido creada, se podía notar que había sido hecha a mano, con esfuerzo y dedicación. En el cielo el tono purpura era completamente visible, pero sin ningún tipo de luna, lo cual era extraño de más de una forma

-¡mama, mama!

En las afueras de la cabaña se podía escuchar la voz de una pequeña niña, al mirarla bien, la niña poseía un cabello largo con un hermoso color oscuro, justo arriba en su cabeza, algo parecido a unos cuernos muy pequeños que todavía no salían del todo, se asomaban por ella como si apenas hubiera crecido en ella. Por su estatura daba a entender que su edad rondaba por los 10 años de edad o menos era lo que se podía apreciar con seguridad, ella corría felizmente con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro, mientras entraba a la cabaña

Al entrar a la cabaña, la niña de cabello negro se comenzó a dirigir al comedor con gran entusiasmo y felicidad, la persona que miro dentro del comedor mientras se encontraba cocinado era una mujer de tamaño promedio que casi no llamaría tanto la atención

Esa mujer poseía un cabello largo y hermoso, con un llamativo color oscuro en él, su rostro parecía haber sido hecho y tallado por los mismos dioses, con un aire noble y decente, era lo que emanaba de ella. En sus brazos poseían unas extrañas marcas negras los cuales eran raras, pero al mismo tiempo curiosas a la vista

Arriba de su cabeza poseía unos llamativos cuernos, unos iguales a la niña pero con un toque más maduro, dando a entender que sus cuernos tomaran la misma forma y tamaño cuando creciera

-¡mama!

-vaya… ¿Qué sucede seilah? Te vez muy motivada

Su madre con un tono amable y cariñoso le pregunto a su amada hija que se encontraba con esos ojos llenos de gran esperanza e inocencia, lo cual la hacían feliz de ver

-¿es cierto que papa volverá?

Seilah pregunto con una enorme sonrisa, la cual hiso que su madre sonriera en respuesta, ante su hermosa sonrisa

-sí, tu padre volverá dentro de poco… solo terminara de recoger algunas cosas de afuera y volverá

-¡aah!

-hehehe

La expresión que reflejo seilah en su rostro fue una de gran felicidad infantil, tal que contagio a su madre la cual rio en respuesta

Al día siguiente, seilah se encontraba caminando en el bosque en el que se encontraban sin alejarse tanto de su hogar, ella vestía una blusa azul junto con una falda del mismo color

Mientras caminaba se podía notar en su mirada, que buscaba algo en específico. Mientras se metía en unos pequeños arbustos, al hacerlo, noto un hermoso rio en el cual ella y su padre iban a admirar de vez en cuando con hermosos recuerdos yaciendo en ese lugar

-¡hah!

Ella exclamo por la sorpresa de haber visto algo muy interesante

Lo que seilah miraba con esmero era un extraño animal parado en cuatro patas mientras bebía agua en la orilla del rio, era parecido a un lobo gris pequeño, pero la diferencia era que esa bestia parecía maligna, sus ojos eran tan rojos que era para pensarlo de esa forma, pero seilah sin ningún tipo de miedo en su ser se comenzó a acercar sin titubear en lo más mínimo a esa bestia maligna

-hola amigo… ¿Qué haces aquí solo?… ven… no te hare nada

Su voz sonaba completamente amable tratando de llamar su atención

-Grr…

El lobo erizo su pelo al notar su presencia, en su hocico mientras mostraba sus dientes afilados se notaba lo que parecía ser saliva fresca, seilah se acercaba más a la bestia hasta quedar en una distancia mortalmente cercana a ella

-ven, no te hare nada

Pero ante tal brillante sonrisa generada por ella, hacía que el corazón de cualquiera riera feliz al verla

-hmm?

El lobo extraño se comenzó a acercar a seilah, paso a paso de una manera dócil, como si el lobo oliera la esencia de seilah notando que no era ningún enemigo al cual matar

-buen chico

Seilah al ver la reacción del lobo comenzó a acariciar su cabeza con leve ternura, por lo que su padre le contaba en historias de sus viajes, los lobos de la zona en donde viven, eran lobos etherianos, lo que significaba que ellos tenían una leve relación entre sus auras y presencia lo que llevaba a una respuesta, los lobos son también especiales a ella

-…

-jeje

Mientras seilah se sumergía en leves pensamientos, noto que el lobo comenzó a mover su cola como si quisiera jugar con ella

-muy bien amigo, juguemos un poco

-¡whaf!

El lobo como si entendiera sus palabras respondió con un ladrido feliz, jugando mientras se correteaban en el uno al otro o una seilah aventando una rama para que la siguiera y entregara de vuelta

Llego rápidamente el atardecer, ante eso seilah y el lobo se recostaron en un hermoso pastizal, viendo el hermosos cielo purpura que veían a su vista

-¡ya lo decidí me quedare contigo…! veamos primero… te tengo que poner un nombre…. Hmm…

Seilah miraba el cielo purpura pensado en un buen nombre para su nuevo amigo, el cual miraba la expresión infantil de su rostro de buena gana mientras movía su cola alegremente

Mientras pensaba…

- _seilah conocí en persona a END-sama… la próxima vez cuando crezcas te llevare conmigo en un viaje increíble entre nosotros y tu querida madre para que lo conozcas en persona_

Al recordar esas palabras de su padre, hiso que sonriera completamente, después de todo la persona que seilah tanto quería conocer era su más grande héroe, la persona que ella admiraba en cuentos y relatos generados por su raza

Ante esa idea vio a su nuevo amigo el cual la miraba con una brillante mirada, demostrando lo feliz que se encontraba en ese momento al estar ante su presencia

-ya sé que nombre ponerte… será owari

Al pronunciar el nombre que se le ocurrió, el lobo ahora llamado owari asintió feliz por lo que escuchaba

-me alegro que te guste tu nuevo nombre… owari

-¡whaf!

-¡hehehe!

Ella acaricia su cabeza con una gran sonrisa, al comenzar a caminar siendo seguida por owari comenzó a llegar a su hogar el cual el también comenzaría a vivir

Su madre se sorprendió por lo bien que se su amada hija se llevaba con un lobo etheriano salvaje, pero de igual forma sonrió aceptándolo en la familia

Los días pasaron mientras ella salía a pasear con owari, algunas veces eran para buscar leña u hojas especiales para la alimentación o sabor de la comida pero no antes de jugar un poco para pasar el rato

Los dos se dirigieron a una zona parecida a un precipicio, se sentaron mirando la vista del paisaje, por lo que se notaba estaba algo desolado pero al mismo tiempo interesante, por lo que seilah escucho más ella de ese paisaje se encontraban los seres llamados demonios

Los cuales nunca había visto en su vida

-owari prométeme… que siempre estarás a mi lado

Seilah comenzó a sonrojarse mientras lo decía lentamente, su mirada pasó a la de owari

-¡whaf!

Owari ladro feliz con una mirada decidida de nunca abandonarla, una mirada fiel que haría conmover a cualquiera que lo viera

-gracias

seilah se recargo en owari entre su cómodo pelaje con una sonrisa feliz, mientras comenzaba a cerrar sus ojos por un repentino sueño, un sueño generado por la comodidad del pelaje de su amigo owari

 **-¡seilah!**

-¿hmm?

Una voz nostálgica apareció en los alrededores, una voz que hiso que se levantara rápidamente de su lugar, owari ante su curiosidad, también se levantó mientras sus orejas buscaban de dónde provenía esa voz

-¡vamos owari!

-¡Whaf!

Owari respondió alegremente mientras seguía a seilah desde atrás, al continuar caminando por el mismo camino por donde vinieron, notaron con curiosidad a alguien en la cabaña agitando levemente su brazo junto con su amada madre la cual reía levemente

La persona que se encontraba en ese lugar poseía un cabello corto y oscuro igual al de su madre pero al mismo tiempo diferente por la leve tonalidad de color castaño, pero había una leve diferencia el no poseía ningún cuerno en su cabeza

-¡papa!

Seilah comenzó a correr entre lágrimas hasta llegar a él, al ver la acción de seilah su padre sonrió recibiéndola con los brazos abiertos

-haha

Su padre la abrazo con cariño, mientras giraban felices los dos

-cómo has estado mi pequeña seilah

-bien

-me alegro mucho… ¿hmm? ¿Quién es tu amigo?

Rápidamente su padre noto con cierta curiosidad a lobo que las miraba fijamente mientras movia sutilmente su cola

-¡ah!, es mi nuevo amigo owari

Seilah lo presento con un sonrojo y sonrisa leve, ante eso su padre sonrió feliz al ver como su amada hija crea conexiones de amistades fuertes y tales que incluso pudo crear una conexión increíble con un lobo etheriano

-mucho gusto owari

-¡whaf!

El lobo con obediencia y leve felicidad en su ladrido hiso que todos sonrieran felices al notar que la familia había crecido rápidamente

Después de la presentación los cuatro se dirigieron al interior de la cabaña, los días pasaban, la familia de seilah reían, comían juntos, incluso el lobo owari disfrutaba por completo el ambiente que se generaba en aquella familia, la cual que incluso te haría pensar que no se trataban de la raza etherias

Pero

En la lejanía en donde anterior mente seilah y owari miraban, la zona desolada, se podía apreciar una estela de humo dando a entender que es generado por algo, era algo que se acercaba con gran rapidez…

-¡seilah, owari, la cena esta lista!

-¡si!

Seilah comenzó a dirigirse a la cocina con gran emoción, al llegar noto en la mesa la comida servida que su madre preparo para ellos, aun lado de la mesa se encontraba su amada madre y su amado padre

Ella comenzó a sentarse mientras owari se posiciono aun lado de ella, comenzando a comer la comida apetitosa que estaba servida

-¡gracias por la comida!

Fueron lo que todos en la mesa expresaron de lo magnifica que estuvo, incluso owari no pudo evitar mostrar felicidad ante tal platillo

-…

Pero de un momento a otro, el padre de seilah se levantó de su asiento con una leve gota de sudor en su mejilla, ante la acción de su esposo su esposa comenzó a tratar de evaluar la situación mientras entre cerraba levemente sus ojos, mirando la entrada de su casa

-¿eh. Mama, papa?... ¿sucede… algo?

-…n-no, no sucede nada seilah… cariño lleva a seilah a su cuarto junto con owari… escóndela

-si

Ante la voz seria de su padre mientras sonreía, al mirar a su esposa asentir hiso que él se sintiera más tranquilo

-vamos seilah juguemos a las escondidas junto con owari-kun

-e-entiendo

Su madre comenzó a llevar a seilah a su habitación, llegando justamente en la puerta con owari

-escúchame atentamente seilah, no importa lo que escuches… no importa lo que oigas, no salgas de tu cuarto por nada en el mundo… recuerda que estás jugando… a las escondidas….

-s-si

Seilah pudo notar como su madre la abrazaba con gran cariño, su voz entre cortada la hacía sonar como si tuviera ganas de llorar…, tratando de contenerla…., pero al separarse de ella…

-….!

Seilah noto una enorme sonrisa en su madre…, una sonrisa extraña lo cual hiso que sudara levemente al verla

Era una sonrisa que reflejaba lo feliz que la hacía al tener a una hermosa y amorosa hija, el haberla dado a luz era la absoluta felicidad que sintió dentro de todo su ser, una que su esposo compartía con ella con gran cariño y pasión

-ahora ve, escóndete

-si

Seilah ante el pedido de su madre con la misma sonrisa que noto en ella, comenzó a introducirse en su habitación, seguida por owari que comenzó a seguirla, pero antes de hacerlo y mirar detrás de el… al mirar a la madre de su amiga

-owari-kun, te encargo a nuestra hija

La voz de la madre de seilah fue un simple susurro, pero audible para un lobo etheriano

El ojo que la miro se agrando levemente mientras la imagen de la sonrisa de su madre era reflejada por su pupila

Entendiendo las palabras que le había trasmitido… owari asintió, comenzando a meterse en la habitación junto con su amiga, la cual debía proteger con su vida… después de todo…

Sus padres se quedaron en la sala de la cabaña mirando la puerta de la entrada, la cual podían sentir un ambiente extraño emanando de ella

-¿seilah se escondió, cariño?

-sí, pero no pensé que nos encontrarían tan rápido

Su esposa respondió la pregunta de su esposo con una mirada seria

-tienes razón, no pensé que esos cazadores de etherias nos encontrarían tan pronto…

Cazadores de etherias, eran grupos encargados de erradicarlos por su grado de peligrosidad, después de todo los etherias eran especiales en más de una forma, como por ejemplo nacer con el poder conocido como maldición o algo más, algo más aterrador…

Demonios, humanos, ángeles caídos, ángeles, nórdicos, el hades. Todos y cada mitología existente sabían lo peligrosos que eran

Aun si eran de diferentes razas y lugares, los que los cazaban no era unidos ni nada por el estilo solo eran llamados de esa manera por cazarlos o erradicarlos

Los padres de seilah habían escapado de incontables cazadores desde hace mucho tiempo, desde antes de que ella naciera, pero ahora que tenían a una hija la cual cuidar y criar, solo podían esconder sus presencias con cuidado para no ser vistos o encontrados por ellos… pero ahora

-solo podemos minimizar los problemas para nuestra hija ¿no lo crees?

-si, después de todo nuestra hija tiene un amigo que la protegerá

Los dos sonrieron como si le dieran la bienvenida a la misma muerte, una en la cual han estado escapando por mucho tiempo

Pero ahora…

Podían decirlo desde lo más profundo de sus seres…

-"tuvimos una maravillosa hija, nuestro legado"

La puerta comenzaba a expulsar una horrenda presencia, la cual, la hiso caer fuertemente.

De la entrada se podían notar algunos seres con ropa militar, los padres de seilah con tan solo verlos sabían lo que eran con gran seguridad…

En la habitación se podía apreciar una seilah escondida debajo de su cama, aun lado de ella se encontraba owari mientras lo abrasaba

Seilah temblaba levemente al escuchar algunos sonidos desde afuera de su habitación, eran sonidos entre leves gemidos de dolor, gemidos agonizantes de varios seres con conciencia en si

Dando a entender que lo que estaba sucediendo atrás de su puerta no era para nada bueno, algo horrible estaba pasando, algo que seilah rápidamente llego a una conclusión, aun al ser una simple niña entendió muy bien

¿Era por su sangre etherias, su instinto innato que le advertía de lo que sucedía en ese lugar? Seilah no lo sabía en lo más mínimo pero la idea había cruzado por su mente

Ante eso seilah abrazaba más a owari

-mama, papa…

Ella solo podía decir sus nombres entre leves susurros, al ver la aterrorizada expresión que reflejaba el rostro de seilah, owari ante eso miro, olfateo el alrededor captando algo que no le gusto en lo más mínimo

El hedor a sangre emanaba en el aire, owari solo pudo pensar en lo peor que estaba pasando pero al mirar nuevamente a seilah, su expresión de vacilación había desaparecido por completo

-¡….ah!

Dela nada, la ventana de la habitación de seilah había sido quebrada por algo, owari se sorprendió, ya que él había tratado de oler en los alrededores pero no pudo anticiparlo

¿Se debía al hedor de la sangre que lo confundió? Fue lo que cruzo rápidamente por su mente

Por el lado de sus padres en algunas partes de sus cuerpos se notaban heridas, el padre de seilah había sido herido en su brazo derecho por una energía extraña de un tono carmesí en si, el sostenía una especie de espada oscura

Su madre se encontraba con algunas heridas de menor importancia en su rostro y ropa, solo jadeaba por leve agotamiento, algunos de los cazadores se estaban matando entre sí, excepto algunos que parecían ser más fuertes que ella

-malditos

Fue lo que el padre de seilah solo pudo expresar, la cantidad de cazadores era más de lo que él esperaba

-hahaha, no tenemos interés en ti, medio humano… solo queremos a esa rareza

El tipo que parecía ser el líder hablo con una sonrisa petulante en su rostro, por lo que el padre de seilah notaba por su cabello carmesí, y ropa de clase alta, le hacían darse cuenta que se trataba de un demonio de clase alta de la facción de lucifer

El clan gremory

-maldito bastardo, no te dejare

El padre de seilah solo levanto levemente su espada apuntándola contra el pelirrojo, mientras su esposa se preparaba para lo peor

-¡…ah!

-….!

-…!

Rápidamente los dos escucharon el leve grito de su amada hija, ante eso algo de sudor cruzo por sus frentes

-¿oh, acaso hay una niña…?

La sonrisa del líder sonrió felizmente, los padres de seilah fruncieron el ceño, pero al hacerlo sus miradas eran completamente diferentes a las de antes

Ahora era más a las de alguien completamente decidió de silenciar a los intrusos a como dé lugar

-nadie… se mueva

La voz de la madre de seilah era una de completa seriedad, pareciendo la de un completo iceberg en la tierra

-qu…

El gremory se quedó completamente inmóvil ante la voz fría de la etherias, pero no solo era el, si no todos excepto su esposo, se quedaron inmóviles sin siquiera mover un solo musculo

-cariño no te sobre esfuerces

-ya lose…

Su esposa al escuchar la leve voz preocupada de su esposo respondió con una leve gota de sudor en su mejilla izquierda

-…

El gremory noto en la cara de la etherias una cierta dificultad en ella, algo que se le hiso curioso de ver

-están acabados…

En el momento en el que el padre de seilah se abalanzó contra el grupo cazador, algo paso, algo que incluso la madre de seilah no entendía y era, que sintió una enorme punzada en su espalda, al voltear atrás de ella y mirar noto como una mano la había atravesado, el causante portaba lo que parecía ser una máscara de un color entre el blanco y negro en la mitad de ella

-¡….ah…. ah…. Gah!

-¿¡cariño!?... ¿mal..?

Su esposo al mirarla como caía, lentamente al suelo. Noto como la sangre salía esparcida de la espalda de su esposa, al distraerse noto como un látigo color escarlata se dirigía a él, sin poder esquivar fue partido a la mitad, en la parte baja de su cuerpo, el cayo duramente al suelo girando e cayendo cercas de ella

-ca..

Por el dolor no pudo expresar alguna palabra, lo mismo era con la madre de seilah la cual levantaba su mano derecha para poder alcanzarlo, junto con una sonrisa mientras sangre salía de su labios

Pero al tratar de alcanzarse el uno para el otro, el brillo de sus ojos desapareció rápidamente, acabando con su vida, muriendo

-idiota ¿porque tenías que matar a la etherias?

-l-lo siento, pero si no lo hubiera hecho….

El líder solo lo miro de una manera amenazante haciendo que el sudara en gran cantidad ante tal mirada

Por el otro lado seilah se encontraba asustada al escuchar el estruendo de los vidrios siendo quebrados por algo

Debajo de la cama pudo apreciar como los pies de algunos seres emergían en su campo de visión, entendiendo que habían entrado por ella, los vidrios sonaban ante las pisadas que generaban

Owari se preparó para lo peor, preparo sus garras, sus dientes, mirando atentamente cada acción que generaban los pies intrusos de su hogar

-¿oh, pero que tenemos aquí?

-…..!

Seilah se horrorizo al notar que había sido descubierta, al notar como la cabeza de ese tipo se asomaba debajo de la cama

Pero hubo algo que el intruso no conto y era que owari estuviera junto con ella

-¡ahh!

Owari se abalanzo destrozándole la garganta con su mandíbula, la sangre comenzó a esparcirse, algo que sorprendió a sus compañeros

-¿qué hace un lobo etheriano en este lugar?

Uno de ellos pregunto con algo de miedo, después de toda esa raza era conocida por su brutalidad ante los que ellos consideraban enemigos, uno solo de ellos podía acabar con un batallón entero

-hmm…!

Pero ante eso uno de ellos se dio cuenta

-….!

Habia una niña la cual habia comenzado a escapar por la puerta rápidamente, trataron de perseguirla al notar unos pequeños cuernos en su cabeza pero

-¡GRRR!

El lobo se puso en medio con una actitud completamente amenazante, sus ojos brillaban con la sed de masacre en sí, él se abalanzo de una manera rápida hacia ellos los cuales no tuvieron oportunidad

-papa, mama

Seilah corrió, corrió en busca de sus amados padres dirigiéndose a la sala de la cabaña, pero mientras se acercaba… y llegar

-¿Por qué tenías que matar a la etherias..?

-l-lo siento, pero si no lo hubiera hecho…

Seilah escucho algunos susurros, al asomarse…. Ella…

-¿eh…?

La sala se encontraba llena de sangre, sangre esparcida en las paredes de ella, al mirar abajo, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver… los cuerpos de sus padres, el de su padre se encontraba partido a la mitad notando, parte de sus intestinos los cuales salían de su cuerpo

Por otro lado su madre tenía lo que parecía ser un hueco en su espalda, los ojos de los dos se encontraban abiertos, mirándose el uno al otro, con una sonrisa la cual era imborrable

-mama…. Papa…

La voz de la pequeña seilah parecía ser un pequeño pero sutil susurro, el cual capto la atención de las personas las cuales hablaban con anterioridad

-lo sabía, con que había una niña… y… por lo que veo

La mirada del que parecía ser el líder a su vista, sonrió como si se hubiera sacado el premio gordo al mirar los pequeños cuernos en su cabeza

-… es una etherias de tipo control

El la miraba como si viera el mismo oro o algo mejor, si la convertía adepta a él, seria imparable pero necesitaría primero criarla bajo su mando

-ven, no te preocupes los que les hicieron esto, ya se fueron

Los ojos vacíos de seilah lo miraron, pero sus ojos pasaron a ver la mano de uno de ellos, en ella había sangre fresca

Cuando el pelirrojo se comenzó a acercar con un sonrisa amigable…

-¡GRAA!

Owari apareció, posicionándose enfrente de seilah, la mirada de owari era una de completa frialdad, después de todo él podía notar el aroma de la misma sangre, el aroma familiar de los padres de seilah impregnada en la mano del agresor

-¡GRAAAA!

-¡OWARI!

Ante eso owari se abalanzo contra el pelirrojo, pero el pelirrojo solo lo pateo como si no fuera nada

-¡maldita bestia, como te atreves a interrumpirme!

La expresión amable del pelirrojo cambio radicalmente al de alguien completamente hostil, algo que sorprendió a seilah

En ese momento…. Su instinto le advirtió quien fue el culpable de tal atrocidad… y eran las personas presentes, en ese momento…

 _-¿qué sucede?_

-¡hm!

Seilah escucho en su cabeza una voz parecida a la de ella, pero con un sutil tono de diversión en ella

 _-mira a los bastardos, enfrente de ti…_

Su voz juguetona sonó como si la tuviera en su oído izquierdo, haciendo caso a la voz, miro a los intrusos de su hogar

 _-ellos mataron a tus padres, hehehe mira lo patéticos que se ven tus padres, por ser débiles y amorosos perdieron de una manera patética_

 _-(cállate, cállate, cállate)_

Seilah se comenzó a tapar los oídos mientras algo de sus lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos, seilah no quería escuchar la voz que parecía ser ella misma pero….

 _-mi otro yo, acaso no te das cuenta… mira… esas escorias acabaran con esa patética forma de vida que llamas amigo hehehe_

Siguiendo la voz de su otra yo, miro lo que pasaba en frente de ella, el pelirrojo levanto su mano derecha tratando de erradicarlo con algo, owari se veía algo herido, esa herida debió de haber sido ocasionada cuando trato de escapar

 _-seilah, solo entrégate a la furia e ira… es lo único que necesitas en el mundo_

El pánico al ver como una energía oscura se reunía en su mano derecha, seilah apretó los dientes de su quijada con furia, ira surgía de su conciencia

-(no te atrevas)

 _-eso seilah, sumérgete en la ira…_

-(no te atrevas, no te atrevas, no te atrevas)

La cara de seilah se comenzaba a distorsionar de ira intoxicada, al seguir las palabras de su otro yo la cual sonreía oscuramente

-muere pedazo de basura…

El pelirrojo se preparó para atacar y erradicar al lobo etheriano que tenía en frente le cual lo miraba con ira

En el momento en el que el ataque estaba a punto de ocurrir, algo dentro de la mente de seilah se rompió, sumergiéndose por completo en la ira

-…!

Todos se detuvieron, pero había algo extraño, se supone que la etherias había muerto, la mirada de todos paso a la de la niña que se encontraba en shock anteriormente, su cabello cubrían sus ojos, dando un ambiente extraño en el lugar

-…..!?

Pero en ese momento notaron algo extraño sus conciencias comenzaban a nublarse como si se tratara de una neblina extraña

-¡ **Todos ustedes muéranse!**

Su voz sonaba como si se tratara de una orden generada por una diosa, ya que todos los presentes comenzaron a sacar sus armas, algunos con algún tipo de habilidad extraña, se comenzaron a atacar el uno al otro, el interior de la cabaña se tiño de sangre como si se tratara de lluvia, algunos se lanzaron sus ataques, siguiendo sus ordenes

Seilah solo miraba tal escena con sus ojos vacíos mientras sus lágrimas salían a flote de sus hermosos ojos, comenzando a caer al suelo ante la laguna de charco de sangre que se había formado

* * *

Hola lectores y lectoras soy ainz XD

el capitulo esta completo y servido jajajaja XD, bueno seria casi un especial o algo así, espero les haya gustado el pasado de seilah-sama XD uno en el cual muestra un poco de su corrosión al lado maligno, su otra yo será explicado en el trascurso del fic

no me gusta avisar en otros fics pero para los que sigan el nuevo nosferatu, ya hay una reedición XD los invito a leer XD, solo que en esa tomara caminos diferentes que el actual

 **Respuestas Reviews:**

 **Aten92:** Eso pasara mas adelante, en el próximo capitulo XD, muchas gracias XD

 **Edii Alex:** darle tanto power up a issei seria demasiado, lo que hare seria solo mejorar sus magias, para que se especialicen en una sola, aun con una sola magia serian badas XD, también se tendría que equilibrar las fuerzas del grupo, no solo pensar en issei, sobre los mandamientos, también habrán pecados XD pero tendrán diferente nivel de poder, quiero una empanada XD ajajjaja XD

 **Thosori23:** su hermano aparecerá pero a su debido tiempo XD

 **Miguel16310:** jajajaja estuvo bueno XD gracias XD

 **Natsu The Dark Soul:** gracias por el like XD, la continuare... solo que me centro mas en el nuevo nosferatu jajajaja cada vez que escribo solo surgen ideas para esa historia jajajaja, incluso la idea de un gaiden para ese fic... bueno eso será otra historia, actualización lista XD

 **MORPHOS:** las lolis dominaran el mundo y esa es la idea jajajaja XD

muchas gracias por los comentarios XD, nos vemos en mundo esp o en la nueva reina demonio, hasta la próxima XD


	9. Capitulo 8: Traición Inesperada

Este fanfic fue hecho sin fines de lucro, solo fue hecho por diversión.

Los personajes que aparecerán en el fanfic a futuro son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, el fanfic está basado en el personaje principal del autor **Ichiei Ishibumi-sama** de su obra maestra High school DxD.

El personaje de Seilah(sayla) junto con los demás que aparecerán fueron creados por el autor de fairy tail **Hiro Mashima-sama**

Las respuestas a los Reviews al final.

Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

 **Capítulo 8:** **Traición Inesperada**

Caminar, caminar, caminar, caminar.

Era lo que una niña de cabello largo y negro con dos pequeños cuernos en su cabeza hacía, mientras solo se limitaba a seguir un solo curso, adentrándose a la profundidad del bosque cercano que era considerado peligroso por las bestias que habitan en él, caminando con ojos sin vida, mientras el lobo etheriano llamado owari la veía con una expresión preocupada en sus ojos

-….

Owari solo se limitó a generar un sonido parecido a un sollozo leve de su hocico, indicando que estaba triste por la condición en la que se encontraba su mejor amiga, comenzando a seguirla a ese bosque tétrico para protegerla, ya que sabía la acción que su amiga tomaría, ella estaba intentando…. Segar su vida…

La joven seilah continuaba caminando en ese horrible lugar, entre los matorrales y la oscuridad del bosque miradas rojas y punzantes la miraban sin perder en ningún momento la mira de ella

Su amigo owari solo se limitaba a crear leve energía negativa tratando de asustarlos, algunos ojos perdieron el interés, pero otros solo miraban con curiosidad a la presa joven que había ingresado al bosque

El tiempo pasó ¿tal vez días? Eso no lo sabía owari, pero al mirar a su amiga la cual aún continuaba caminando entre leves tambaleos y el poder notar como le rujía el estómago, solo le indicaban que tenía que hacer algo

Miro a su derecha e izquierda y comenzó a usar su nariz, pudo captar el aroma de una presa pequeña

-….

Pero, si la iba a buscar, su amiga podría estar en peligro, la decisión era difícil para él, no lo pensó dos veces y se acercó a su amiga, al mirarla aún continuaba con su mirada perdida

Owari cerró sus ojos y en un rápido movimiento comenzó a abalanzarse a su amiga tumbándola a la tierra, ella, como si hubiera reaccionado después de tanto tiempo comenzó a ver a su amigo, el cual, se encontraba arriba de ella mirándola fijamente

-¿o…owari?

Un susurro fue solo lo que ella pudo expresar, algo de vida volvió en sus hermosos ojos negros, algo que alivio levemente a owari

-yo…

-…..?

Owari noto como algunas lágrimas se comenzaron a asomar en los ojos de seilah, su voz sonaba temblorosa y triste

-…. Mate, soy…. Una asesina….

Los recuerdos de los demonios que ella mato a sangre fría salían nuevamente en su cabeza

-AHHHHH, AHHHHHHHHH

Seilah se tomó la cabeza con sus dos manos y como si hubiera perdido la cordura comenzó a gritar fuertemente en el aire, ella grito hasta quedar inconsciente

Después de notar que ella estaba dormida, owari lo tomo como una oportunidad y comenzó a cazar, pero no antes de poner a su amiga en un lugar que el mismo aseguro, busco y logro encontrar algo que su amiga podría comer con seguridad, lo que encontró fue un campamento pequeño de alguna raza

Miro y noto una pequeña fogata, lo que llamo su atención fue lo que estaba en la fogata y era un jabalí etheriano, él no lo pensó y lo tomo del palo que estaba incrustado con su mandíbula, al tomarlo y correr…

-¡ESPERA LADRON!

Una voz femenina se pudo escuchar, el no quiso voltear a mirar a atrás pero logro escuchar "NOOOO, MI COMIDA" o "TARDE EN ATRAPARLO" era un lamento entre gritos parecidos a la de una niña pequeña, pero la ignoro eficaz mente, la prioridad era seilah

Owari estaba completamente feliz ya que su amiga y el comerían como bestias y más ya que esto la animaría

-¡AHHHHHH!

-…!

Muy rápidamente owari escucho el grito de seilah, pero no era el grito que ella había hecho en estado de shock, era un grito lleno de pavor por algo que ella estaba mirando

Al llegar, lo que vio fue un enorme oso etheriano, el cual, la estaba atacando, owari soltando la comida, se abalanzó contra ese enorme oso, pero era inútil el enorme oso era demasiado para él

-¡OWARI!

Seilah grito, owari noto como el oso había captado mejor su atención y comenzó a ignorar a seilah, sabía que iba a morir, el oso lo iba a devorar, el cerro sus ojos mirando a una seilah, entre lágrimas y sollozos, era entendible que ella llorara

Él lo sabía

Después de todo es su mejor y único amigo, pero el poder morir por su mejor amiga, la cual le mostro otro mundo, un mundo en el que él no tenía que ser una bestia más, un mundo feliz en el cual reír y divertirse, dar la vida por ella, dar la vida por su sonrisa lo hacían extremadamente feliz

El oso con su garra derecha comenzó a moverla en dirección a la garganta de owari, seilah agrando sus ojos, owari se preparó pero

-¡ENCONTRE AL LADRON, ESTA POR ESTE LADO!

Owari escucho la voz de esa joven la cual había escuchado antes, al abrir sus ojos miro en esa dirección y lo que encontró fue a una hermosa niña de cabello rubio y a un lado de ella, un hombre alto de cabello castaño había salido de los arbustos, al ver la situación el…. Se movió a una velocidad increíble, cortando en dos al oso con tan solo su mano derecha

-….

Seilah miro al joven con terror, al notar que ese joven portaba un uniforme igual a esos bastardos

-….

El joven la miro levemente notando los cuernos que ella portaba y él se limitó a sonreír levemente y comenzó a levantar su mano derecha

-no tienes por qué tenerme miedo pequeña, soy también como tu… soy un etherias, me llamo END

-¿END?

Seilah susurro levemente ese nombre con sus ojos completamente vacíos

-¡END, NO ME ESCLUYAS!

La rubia muy rápidamente inflo sus mejillas e ignorando a end, ella se acercó a seilah con una enorme sonrisa

-hola pequeña niña soy mavis vermillion, ahora estas a salvo

 **Base Tártaros, El Cubo, Presente**

La atmosfera era terrible, lo que issei veía en el cristal del tubo con líquido regenerativo era a una seilah ya algo recuperada, pero la razón de esa atmosfera se debía al no haber podido hacer algo por seilah, si él hubiera recuperado en ese momento sus recuerdos tal vez la pudo apoyar y evitar tal suceso trágico

-….

Issei levanto su mano derecha comenzando a tocar el vidrio trasparente con cierta ternura y nostalgia, después de todo estaba ante seilah-chan

La joven niña que él había recogido aquel día, el no pudo el evitar apretar sus puños por la impotencia que sentía, el cerro sus ojos y dio un leve suspiro, tratando de sacar la frustración con él, levanto su mano derecha y toco su oído derecho, creando un círculo mágico negro de comunicación

-(serafall)

-(¡siiiii!)

-….

La persona que él había llamado era nada menos que serafall fullbuster la más reciente de las nueve puertas del demonio, pero al comunicarla, solo pudo escuchar un grito animado por parte de ella, issei solo se limitó a suspirar nuevamente, pero ahora por la rara situación

-(tu hija se parece en tu cabello gray, pero no heredo tu parte profesional en momentos levemente privados)

Esos fueron sus pensamientos fuera del círculo de comunicación, recordando con nostalgia a ese molesto pero gran camarada de gray

-(¿qué es lo que desea END-sama?)

-(ah… cierto, ¿serafall cuanta información reuniste?)

Al escuchar la voz en pregunta de serafall, issei salió rápidamente de su momento nostálgico y decidió preguntar por la información que el quería saber sobre los demonios

-(hmmm…. Encontré información extremadamente confidencial sobre nosotros los etherias, pero en realidad nada importante, solo cosas como crecimiento y diferentes tipos de etherias , ya que quedo en el pasado y son archivos viejos, muchos archivos quedaron en el olvido, es por eso que los elimine con mi poder de autoridad como maou… aunque nadie sabrá nada)

-entiendo, ¿no había alguna información útil o leve sobre algunos rumores sobre mis antiguas camaradas, en los archivos que borraste?

-(lo siento mucho, pero ya que los demonios son unos inútiles recolectando información, no hay nada preciso, solo divagaciones absurdas, por eso las borre hehe)

El tono divertido de serafall hacia entender que ella no había encontrado nada útil, por esa razón volvió a suspirar, issei quería saber si algún camarada todavía se encontraba vivo o sobre la localización de su hermano mayor (después de todo el dudaba que estuviera muerto), pero al parecer no había nada, él tendría que buscar por su propia cuenta

-(ya veo…. serafall ya no hay necesidad de que sigas con los demonios, eso era todo lo que quería saber, ya que borraste esa inútil información es probable que algún demonio consiente de esos documentos sospeche de algún maou… y además necesitaremos tu apoyo para estar listos contra los diez mandamientos)

-(como ordene, END-sama)

Issei podía asegurar que serafall del otro lado de la línea había cambiado de actitud y también su tono de voz, serafall del otro lado de la línea se podía sentir como se había inclinado en señal de respeto en su habitación mientras le hablaba con gran respeto, la comunicación se cortó, pero después creo otro círculo mágico muy rápidamente

-(mira, ya no hay necesidad de que sigas vigilando a serafall, ella ya demostró su lealtad, así que regresa)

-(entendido)

La comunicación se cortó rápidamente, issei nuevamente comenzó a mirar a seilah con cierta ternura, y comenzó a caminar dirigiéndose a la sala de reuniones

Al llegar chelia y Wendy lo recibieron alegremente mientras se postraban ante él, pero luego muy rápidamente ellas se levantaron ante él, al notar el leve movimiento que él había generado con su mano derecha, aun le resultaba complicado los tratos de gran respeto que le daban aun después de recuperar su memoria

No importaba cuantas veces les decía que lo llamaran por su nuevo nombre, ellas respondían "eso es una falta de respeto" o "las nueve puertas del demonio deben hablarle con respeto" sabía que era inútil intentar es por eso que desistió

-END-sama, el cubo se encuentra en un 79% de recuperación, gracias a ese porcentaje antiguas funciones como el localizador de energía etherias está respondiendo correctamente, a este paso podrá demostrar la gloria que generaba en el pasado

-hehehe, también estoy esperando ese momento

La que hablo con un tono divertido en espera de poder apreciar la gloria del cubo, que solo pudo escuchar en cuentos era chelia y la que reía alegre al ver la reacción emocionada de su compañera era Wendy, las dos ya no podían esperar para verlo

Después de todo el cubo es la fortaleza flotante definitiva, incluso si fuera destruida por completo, se regeneraría con la ayuna de la presencia negativa que irradien su propietarios o los acompañantes de estos, ya que issei, Wendy, chelia y la inconsciente seilah, la regeneración se multiplicaba

La regeneración es lenta, después de todo si issei usara su energía maligna solo dañaría el cubo, incluso si solo usaba el 2% es letal, era por eso que issei ni la misma seilah se atrevía a intervenir, es por esa razón que solo usan la malicia que ya expulsaba su cuerpo por ser etherias, eso es suficiente

-entiendo, chelia trata de buscar las localizaciones de mis antiguos camaradas, también escanea algunos seres en la superficie que irradien energía negativa, no importa que razas sean pero que posean el nivel indicado para nosotros

-entendido

-wendy, prepara el armamento, lo necesitaremos en cualquier momento, no sabemos cuándo nos podrían atacar

-si!

Ante las ordens leves las dos asintieron enérgicamente, issei necesitaba fortalecer el cubo y las fuerzas que necesitara contra los diez mandamientos

-(la cantidad no puede contra la calidad, ¿pero qué sucede si la cantidad también es calidad? hehe Voy por ti mavis solo espera un poco más, te liberare de las cadenas que te atan, pero primero tengo que prepararme)

Issei se comenzó a preparar mentalmente para poder enfrentar a esos monstruos, pero también creando una promesa que cumplirá

 **Habitación de Serafall**

Serafall se encontraba inclinada en señal de respeto en su habitación mientras el círculo mágico oscuro desaparecía de su oído izquierdo

-….

Al desaparecer el círculo mágico una leve sonrisa se formó en su rostro, era una sonrisa oscura, que expresaba la felicidad que sentía en todo su ser

-por fin este mundo será más divertido hehehe, END-sama

Su voz y la forma en la que se refirió a él, solo se podrían explicar en estado de éxtasis puro, el sueño que siempre tuvo se podrá hacer realidad, ella comenzó a salir de su habitación, pero ahora con su usual sonrisa, al llegar al recorrido que se dirigía a la salida del castillo de los maou, serafall se detuvo abruptamente

-tal vez si le llevo eso… END-sama estará contento… bueno tendré que pasar por mi antigua casa para poder tenerlo, pero da igual

Ante esas palabras que había expresado comenzó a dirigirse a la casa sitri, mientras salía y caminaba por la salida, algunos demonios guardianes en las puertas del castillo de los maou se pusieron firmes al sentir la presencia de serafall, al verlos ella solo se limitó a actuar como siempre, una chica mágica, a pesar de sonreír y hacer posturas infantiles, la hacían sentirse levemente feliz pero…

-(aburrido)

Un sentimiento de gran vacío era lo que sentía en su corazón, era abrumador, como si se encontrara enterrada viva en el mismo frio del averno, pero al recordar las veces que ella peleo en campos de batalla hasta el punto de ser llamada maou, le generaba un sentimiento de felicidad inimaginable, el poder congelar a tantos enemigos, el poder crear caos con sus manos, la hacían sentirse…

-hehehe

Completamente feliz en un mar de cadáveres congelados

-…

Antes de poder darse cuenta y el haber usado su carruaje personal ya había llegado a su destino, la casa sitri, su antiguo hogar, era un castillo enorme pero no comparado al de los maou, eso le dio igual y continúo caminando

-sea nuevamente bienvenida, serafall-sama

-¡sí, espero no causar tantas molestias!

Los sirvientes la saludaban con respeto y amabilidad, serafall solo les respondía enérgicamente, uno de los sirvientes le había preguntado si había venido a saludar a su madre, serafall solo se limitó a asentir levemente

Mientras lo hacia su rostro se ensombreció levemente sin que ninguno de los sirvientes se diera cuenta, después de todo ella será un gran problema, al entrar completamente al castillo ella solo se limitó a caminar en dirección del sótano a buscar el objeto que tanto quería entregar, pero ella no se dio cuenta que una sombra la había visto cuando ella llego en el carruaje, en la lejanía de una de las ventanas del castillo

Serafall sabía que si fuera a ver a su madre y la vería, su madre podría leerla como un libro abierto, por eso la considera un gran problema, ya que sabía a la perfección en lo que sus hijas pensaban con tan solo mirarlas a los ojos

-…..

Mientras baja unas escaleras que conectaban al sótano y al bajar noto a dos guardias custodiando una puerta de metal antigua, eso no la sorprendió, después de todo lo que se encontraba en esa puerta era algo que el mundo demoniaco no debería de enterarse

-¿serafall-sama, que hace en este lugar?

-hehehe solo vine a ver el secreto familiar

Serafall solo sonrió infantilmente mientras con sus dos dedos índices señalaban su sonrisa

-l-lo siento serafall-sama pero aun si es usted, no tenemos autoridad para abri…

-¿mh….?

Lo que hiso que el segundo guardia que solo miraba la leve charla, abriera ampliamente sus ojos era que serfall, la cual continuaba sonriendo inocentemente, había congelado en un instante a su compañero sin ninguna misericordia

-¿hmmm? No me gusto para nada esa respuesta… mmm… tú me podrías abrir la puerta….

Su mirada inocente paso al segundo guardia, el cual no sabía lo que sucedía, pero por el repentino escalofrió que sintió muy dentro de él, ya era tarde para hacer algo, captando que no haría nada serafall solo se limitó a congelarlo de igual forma

Ella comenzó a abrir la puerta de metal antigua sin ninguna dificultad, entro, pasando de largo a los dos guardias congelados, al estar dentro de la habitación subterránea, noto algunos artículos muy antiguos, pero lo que ella le interesaba era lo que se encontraba arriba de una mesa vieja y polvorienta. Lo que se encontraba en la mesa era lo que parecía ser un mapa antiguo y dañado por el tiempo con una marca circular en una posición del mapa, en esa posición estaba grabada una palabra que decía "Localizado"

-….

Serafall podía reconocer con facilidad a quien le pertenecía aquella letra tan nostálgica

-papa

Ella solo se limitó a tocar levemente la palabra escrita por su padre con cierto cariño, pero haciendo que sus dientes en un repentino cambio en ella rechinaran bruscamente, mirando a la nada con cierto odio

PASOS

-…

Serafall repentinamente escucho el sonido de unos tacones deteniéndose en la puerta de la entrada de la habitación subterránea, ella ni siquiera se limitó a mirar detrás de ella

-serafall, sabía que vendrías a este lugar tarde a temprano….

Una voz joven se escuchó a sus espaldas, era una voz que ella reconocía

-cuanto tiempo, mama

-…

Al voltear serafall veía a su madre juvia sitri, ella poseía un vestido azul elegante, lo cual la hacía destacar

-….

La madre de serafall, juvia, la miraba con cierto dolor, incluso se limitó a mirar a los guardias que se encontraban congelados sin ninguna misericordia, era la muestra de que su hija estaba siendo controlada por la sangre indomable de un etherias, la libertad oscura

-…

Juvia toco levemente su pecho al mirar la mirada fría que su hija le estaba dando, como si la antigua niña sonriente se quebrara en mil pedazos muy dentro de su corazón

-lo siento madre, me tengo que ir

-…..

El tiempo para serafall era oro puro después de todo no quería hacerlo esperar, al caminar en dirección a su madre, juvia apretaba sus puños con grave impotencia, sabía que su hija tomaría el camino de la destrucción

-¿qué hay de sona…., la abandonaras?

-….

Ante esa pregunta serafall se detuvo abruptamente en medio camino, su cabello oculto sus ojos azules, lo cual era muy difícil el saber qué era lo que sentía y pensaba

-ella…

-….!?

Una enorme oscuridad en un tono azulado emergió de la nada, envolviendo la ropa de chica mágica que serafall portaba, juvia solo sintió un increíble frio en su corazón al notar el habiente helado que su hija estaba generando

-huh!

Al comenzar a disiparse esa horrible oscuridad, juvia abrió ampliamente sus ojos, lo que veía ya no era la ropa de chica mágica que su hija siempre portaba, en su lugar, había una armadura de hierro, con algunos toques de abrigo leve, en sus hombreras se encontraba la marca del grupo tártaros, en las orejas de su hija se encontraban algunos pendientes con leve forma de cruz, en su espalda se encontraba una capa blanca, pero lo más destacable eran las palabras incrustadas en el lado izquierdo del pecho de la armadura y eran "absolute zero" juvia reconocía muy bien ese atuendo

Era la ropa de guerra de su amado, pero modificado por serafall, dando un leve toque femenino

-….ya no importa

-…

Juvia noto como la mirada de su hija se volvía más fría de lo ya usual, pero, lo que le dolió en lo más profundo de ella fueron esas frías palabras, que su hija había recitado

-es hora de irme

-¡no te dejare pasar!

-¿hmmm?

Una increíble resolución salió a flote en juvia, no permitiría que su amada hija fuera por el mal camino, después de todo su amado gray trato todo lo posible de evitar todo esto

-no permitiré que los esfuerzos de tu padre sean en vano, el trato todo lo posible de evitar que te convirtieras en esto… te detendré aun si tengo que usar la fuerza para hacerlo

-hehe ¿en verdad podrás hacerlo?

-….

Las dos se miraban muy fijamente, el ambiente era pesado de por sí, repentinamente las dos levantaron sus manos, recitando sus magias al mismo tiempo, lo único que se podía ver era como una cuchilla enorme de hielo salía del castillo, mientras una enorme soga de agua cortaba otra parte del mismo, explosiones y más, hacían que el castillo comenzara a colapsar, creando incluso ondas de choque muy notables

-…..?!

En la lejanía en el castillo de los maou, sirchez pudo sentir el aura violenta de serafall, era un aura completamente deferente de la que él había sentido antes, era más oscura y distante de lo usual

-¿qué está pasando?

Fue una pregunta llena de dudas

Por otro lado, juvia, se encontraba tirada en el suelo fuera del castillo con leves heridas en su cuerpo, su brazo derecho se encontraba congelado

-huh…ah… ah…. Que te hayas vuelto tan fuerte

Fueron las palabras que su madre pudo expresar con una leve sonría, después de todo la magia que vio de su hija era exactamente igual a la de su amado, haciendo que recuerdos de ella y el, salieran a flote en ese peligroso momento, pero debido al cansancio y heridas comenzó a caer inconsciente

-…..

Serafall, la cual, caminaba en direcciona a su madre solo se limitó a detenerse, levantar su mano derecha apuntándole con una mirada completamente fría

-serás un estorbo en el futuro, así que…. ¡ **CONGELATE!**

Su voz era tan fría que el ambiente temblaba en oscuridad, su mano comenzó a brillar de un tono azulada, indicando que su magia estaba a punto de activarse

-….?

Pero una repentina luz azul a su izquierda la hiso mirar en esa dirección y lo que vio fue un círculo mágico de trasporte muy familiar, de él, una joven con cabello corto y negro salió, ella portaba unas gafas muy destacables, sus ojos se encontraban cerrados debido al trasporte mágico y portaba además el uniforme de la academia kouh

-…

Serafall sabía muy bien quien era…..

Esa joven abrió sus ojos y lo que vio fue…. A su madre tendida en el suelo mal herida…. Y su hermana mayor apuntándole con su mano derecha, dispuesta a matarla

-¿onee-sama?

La persona que había aparecido era nada menos que "sona sitri" mirando el cambio radical en el que se encontraba su amada hermana mayor y su más grande admiración

¿Qué es lo que sucederá a partir de aquí? Eso es lo que ni el mismo destino sabe

¡El encuentro trágico entre hermanas acaba de comenzar….!

* * *

hola como han estado soy nuevamente ainz XD

les dejo el capitulo 8, si, es corto TT_TT pero entretenido XD

espero les haya fascinado la traición de serafall, ¿cual sera la reacción de serafall al tener a su hermana menor en frente en tal situación y tambien la de sona? eso lo dejare a su imaginación, seilah-chan se encuentra a issei(end) y mavis en su sueño

ya tengo algunos pecados capitales en mente y serán devastadores XD

 **Respuestas Reviews:**

 **olakeace:** jajaja ok XD

nos vemos hasta la próxima XD


	10. Capitulo 9: Realidad

Este fanfic fue hecho sin fines de lucro, solo fue hecho por diversión.

Los personajes que aparecerán en el fanfic a futuro son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, el fanfic está basado en el personaje principal del autor **Ichiei Ishibumi-sama** de su obra maestra High school DxD.

El personaje de Seilah(sayla) junto con los demás que aparecerán fueron creados por el autor de fairy tail **Hiro Mashima-sama**

Las respuestas a los Reviews al final.

Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

 **Capítulo 9: Realidad**

-¿Onee-sama?

Un viento sutil trasmitió completamente el sentimiento de confusión que emanaba en la mente de sona sitri, después de todo lo que ella estaba viendo ante sus ojos era a su hermana mayor serafall leviathan, la cual poseía una extraña ropa no acorde a la usual, incluso su radiante sonrisa estaba siendo inundada por una completamente seria y fría sonrisa

Pero lo que saco más confusión en su ser, era que su hermana estaba apuntando con su mano derecha con un ligero resplandor mágico a su amada madre juvia sitri, la situación era completamente extraña y dolorosa

¿Por qué su madre estaba tirada y por qué su hermana mayor lucia como la agresora? Las preguntas se comenzaron a trasmitir completamente en su mente en un solo instante, y las preguntas se tornaron cada vez más viles al notar que el castillo de su familia estaba casi congelado debido a la magia de su hermana

-Oneesama ¿q-que significa esto?

-¿qué, que significa? pues esto significa so-tan…

Ante su pregunta su hermana sonrió jovial mente mientras respondía completamente feliz, pero sona vio con temor y pánico como serafall congelaba por completo a su madre, quedando en una enorme piedra de hielo, un hielo que ni siquiera el poder de la destrucción podría eliminar

-hehehe, una basura menos…. Ahora sigue… so-tan…

Su tono juguetón mientras sonreía era más bien uno completamente helado, carente de emoción alguna, sus ojos demostraban completamente la malicia que ella poseía en su alma

-kuh…..

Sona dio un paso atrás temblorosamente, le presión que su hermana mayor estaba dando era completamente temible

-¿ara…? ¿so-tan note gustaría un abrazo de tu querida oneesama?... un abrazo que será el último de tu vida….

Ante esa sonrisa asquerosa que emano, sona levanto su mano derecha y activo su magia de agua por obra del instinto pero…

-eso es inútil so-tan, sabes que el agua no funcionara…

Serafall rio con burla, demostrándolo con un leve acción con su mano derecha, el agua que se dirigía a ella quedo completamente congelado

-a…h

Sona solo se quedó petrificada, pero rápidamente sabiendo que no era momento para eso, se dio cuenta que hiso algo estúpido, algo que alguien como ella que siempre es calma no haría, ella respiro levemente para calmar los nervios que ella en este momento poseía, pero al hacerlo creo un enorme hueco en su defensa

-eres muy distraída, soo-tan

-¿e-eh?

En ese momento sona vio con pánico como la cara de su hermana estaba en frente de su rostro, mirando completamente divertida, y lo próximo que sintió fue…

-¡GAHHH!

-HEHE…

Una fuerte patada en sus costillas, la patada fue tan potente que la mando a volar como si se tratara de una simple piedra pequeña, el dolor que sintió y la expulsión del aire que se le escapo, era completamente nuevo para ella

-ka….

Ella cayó al suelo mientras el polvo aparecía debido a su desplazamiento, y después de un breve momento, serafall se había movido en un parpadeo acercándose en un simple brinco, golpeando con su codo el estómago de su hermana mientras se encontraba tirada en el suelo

-hehehe que débil…

-….

Al pararse serafall coloco fuertemente su pie derecho en el rostro de su hermana quebrándole sus anteojos, la cara de dolor que generaba sona era complaciente para ella, pero rápidamente se tornó aburrido y solo se limitó a suspirar de aburrimiento

-en verdad que decepciónate…. Pensé que si te golpeaba un poco me comenzarías a odiar…. Pero veo que tu odio es tan débil que es para reír… hahahahahahaha, ¡ah, Ya se! ¿Tal vez deba romper en mil pedazos a mama enfrente de ti? Seria excitante ver tu cara de pena, dolor y agonía mientras te congelo, será un magnifico regalo para END-sama

Sona al escuchar esas palabras solo se limitó a abrir ampliamente sus ojos, mientras un hilo de sangre recorría su rostro, sus ojos emanaban completa hostilidad y odio, al notarlo serafall miro extasiada

-¡ah! Esa es la expresión so-tan, mas, dame más

Su bota comenzó a mover como si estuviera aplastando un insecto en la cabeza de sona, pero aun así, imaginar ese acto cruel, ver a su madre en mil pedazos…. Eso ella no lo va a permitir…. Aun si trataba de moverse inútilmente, aun si sus dedos quedaban marcados en la tierra para tratar de levantarse aun si era inútil, lo impediría

-hmmmm….. Tu odio aún es muy débil….. ¡Ya se!

Ante la palabra que serafall expreso, en ese "ya se" una sonrisa podrida se mostró en serafall

-adiós, m-a-d-r-e

-…..!

Sona vio como serafall de su mano derecha creo una lanza superior al hielo en el que su madre estaba congelada, si ella lo lanzaba, su madre….

-¡DETENTE, NO LO HAGAS ONEESAMA!

-jeje que linda… bueno aquí…. ¡Voy!

Ignorando la exquisita expresión de pánico de sona, La lanza salió volando a una velocidad poderosa, las lágrimas de agonía de sona salían por montones, solo podía gritar, viendo como la lanza se acercaba cada vez más a su madre, la lanza mortal de hielo y su madre eran reflejadas por sus ojos hasta que…. La lanza estaba por tocar a su madre

En ese momento algo se rompió en sona…

-¿eh? Hmmm…

La lanza que serafall había lanzado con una fuerza descomunal había dado a algo, y ese algo era una enorme rosa de hielo blanco puro, al mirar debajo de ella noto como sona tenía levantada su mano derecha señalando a su madre mientras de su mano aire frio salía emanando, su flequillo cubría por completo sus ojos, pero aun así serafall sonrió complacida

-vaya… so-tan, me hubieras dicho que ya lograste controlar la magia de nuestra difunta maestra… y por el toque…. Veo que tratas de emitirla, nada mal

Serafall se tocaba el mentón mientras seguía sonriendo y analizando la magia de hielo de sona con sumo cuidado

-(maestra)

La imagen de su maestra salió a flote en su mente, su amable y estricta maestra ul, ella siempre fue amable y paciente con ella, aun condado era buena con la magia de agua, era realmente pésima con la magia de hielo que era el segundo nivel que debía aprender

Sona en los entrenamientos siempre quedaba completamente en la sombra abrumadora de su hermana mayor, serafall era completamente buena en las dos magias hasta el punto de llamarla una prodigo entre prodigios, a los diez años de edad ella ya había dominando su poder como si se tratara de un adulto que había pasado toda su vida perfeccionándolo, ante eso, sona se sentía completamente aplastada y celosa de su hermana mayor

Pero hubo algo extraño que paso, un ataque de un demonio callejero ataco el lugar en donde siempre habían entrenado, un lugar situado en las afueras del mundo demoniaco, en ese lugar vivía su maestra, en ese momento sona se encontraba estudiando en el castillo sitri y serafall había ido con su maestra a entrenar, la noticia fue repentina para sona, ella al escuchar la muerte de su maestra y saber que su hermana mayor estuvo presente en ese atroz momento le rompió el corazón, solo pudo llorar de tristeza mientras serafall la abrasaba en su tumba, después de eso sona se deprimió tanto que entro en depresión, al verla deprimida, la serafall tranquila e intelectual cambio radicalmente, ella comenzó a hacer cosplay y actuar de una manera tonta e ingenua

Sona ante ese cambio, solo se limitó a sonreír, al apreciar que su hermana mayor, su más grande admiración, había hecho todo eso para animarla y a hacerla sonreír, eso la alegro de inmediato, pero no pensó que lo usuaria todo el tiempo, sona tuvo que madurar rápidamente e estrictamente para detener a su hermana mayor de que cometiera algunas tonterías de magnitudes bíblicas

Pero ahora esas escenas nostálgicas y cálidas se habían quebrado completamente, ante lo que estaba ante sus ojos, cueste lo que cueste, protegerá a su madre con su vida, y hará entrar en razón a su hermana

-(sé muy bien que oneesama no es capaz de hacer este tipo de atrocidad, es completamente seguro que ese llamado END, le haya lavado el cerebro a oneesama)

Esa era la probabilidad más acertada en la que pudo llegar en ese instante

-(si descubro que tipo de magia uso, podría liberarla de su control)

Sona en el piso miro con preocupación a su hermana mayor la cual sonreía al ver como su lanza se quedó inmóvil por la roza de hielo que había creado, en ese momento vio cómo su sonrisa se volvía claramente oscura

-pero

El ambiente de pronto se tornó sombrío y la rosa de hielo de sona se comenzó a quebrar en mil pedazos, por otro lado la lanza de serafall solo cayó al suelo intacta

-sigue siendo pésima y débil, es un insulto para nuestra difunta maestra

Los hombros de serafall se levantaron en señal de burla

-madre puede esperar para después, me interesaste so-tan, es por eso que te daré un dato que tal vez te guste….

La sonrisa de serafall se tornó alegre de pronto

-lo que mato a nuestra maestra no fue un simple demonio…. En realidad…. fui yo, tu amada onechan

-¿…..e….eh?

-¡ahh! Tu expresión es maravillosa…

La sonrisa extasiada de serafall comenzó a llegar al éxtasis puro, al ver esa expresión de confusión mientras lagrimas pequeñas comenzaron a asomarse en sus ojos

-ya que morirás te lo diré so-tan, la maestra era alguien completamente peligrosa para el resurgir de END-sama…

En ese momento la expresión de serafall de extasiada, cambió radicalmente a una de adoración enfermiza, mientras juntaba sus dos manos casi como si estuviera rezando

-ahh, el ser maligno definitivo, el cual debe reinar el inframundo y el mundo entero bajo su liderazgo y amor, el creara la verdadera calamidad y destruirá el mundo, desde que supe su gran nombre y logros no he podido dejar de pensar en el….

Su mano derecha comenzó a rozar en su pecho derecho y su mano izquierda bajo a su entre pierna, mientras la expresión que hacía en el rostro era de completa lujuria

-Estoy completamente segura de que él me mostrara la felicidad de la matanza verdadera, por esa razón le jure lealtad eterna desde el fondo de mi corazón, soy su devota seguidora

Las enfermizas palabras que salían de la boca de su hermana mayor no podían simple mente pasar desapercibidas

-(¿destruir…. El mundo?)

Sona comenzó a sudar completamente, la enorme locura que emanaba de serafall era completamente abrumadora, sona aún se comenzó a aferrar a la teoría del lavado de cerebro y que su hermana mayor no haya enloquecido por voluntad propia

-bueno…. Adi….¿?

En el momento en el que serafall había levantado su mano derecha para matar a sona, fue interrumpida brutalmente, después de todo, la mitad de su cuerpo fue cubierto por el poder de la destrucción en un parpadeo

-…?!

-¡¿qué significa todo esto serafall?!

La persona que había llegado era nada menos que sirzechs, por lo que él veía ante sus ojos, serafall era la causante de todo el horrible alboroto

-hehe…. Hehe

En ese mismo momento sona y sirzechs voltearon a ver a serafall, la cual, reía leve mente mientras el poder de la destrucción había cubierto casi su cuerpo entero, esa sonrisa creo un ambiente terrorífico de ver, pero aun así sirzechs cubrió lo que quedaba del cuerpo de serafall con el poder de la destrucción haciendo que no quedara nada de ella, la mirada triste de sona al ver como su hermana mayor era reducida a la nada se hiso mostrar pero….

Algo andaba mal….

-….?

De un momento a otro sona sintió una leve brisa del lugar en el que debió de haber estado su hermana mayor, y lo que vio era una leve pero pequeño rastro de uno de sus dedos, pero al ver lo bien comenzó a tornarse claramente de un color blanco, llegando al momento en el que se comenzó a trasformar en simple nieve

-….!?

Sona en señal de reflejo comenzó a mirar a sirzechs y lo que vio detrás de él, era….

-HAHAHAHAHAHA

Era serafall riendo mortalmente mientras en su mano derecha poseía una enorme lanza de hielo, la cual empuño con fuerza y la dirigió hacia sirzechs con total fuerza, él se percató a tiempo y logrando moverse a su izquierda, esquivándola apenas

-hahaha lo que se esperaba de ti sirzechs-chan….

-¿serafall que es lo que te sucede? Casi asesinas a tu hermana menor…. Y la que está por ese lado ¿acaso no es tu madre? Es mejor que espliques ya todo esto

La voz baja de sirzechs se podría considerar vagamente colérica, al escuchar su voz contenida serafall sonrió

-jejeje…. Bueno para hacer la explicación simple… me tengo que presentar….. Miembro reciente de las nueve puertas del demonio, mi nombre es Serafall Fullbuster, espero me traten como siempre lo han hecho… bueno solo bromeo con eso…. Hahaha

-…..!

Sirzechs y sona quedaron completamente sorprendidos por la declaración que ella había hecho, y lo último que vieron en ese momento en el que la sonrisa de serafall se hacía más grande, una increíble luz de color violeta fue esparcida por todo el lugar, segándolos completamente

Al disiparse lo único que notaron fue que tanto serafall y juvia ya no se encontraban en el lugar, se habían esfumado completamente

-…

-kuh

Sirzechs solo miro al horizonte completamente serio, en cambio sona fruncía grandemente el seño

-(oneesama)

Fue lo que pensó mientras los dedos de su mano apretaban fuertemente la tierra en donde estaba, mientras una extraña furia inundaba su corazón, furia que era completamente oscura y perturbadora

* * *

Como han estado soy ainz, espero que esten muy bien XD

me tengo que disculpar por el capitulo corto y también por la tardanza XD

bueno por lo que pueden apreciar serafall es completamente malvada hasta el núcleo, pero denle una oportunidad, ese lado malvado incluso a mi me cautivo y me gusto bastante, espero también les haya gustado XD

hay algo que quiero aclarar es probable que los capítulos se queden así de cortos para poder publicarlos de una manera mas rápida, después de haber publicado el nuevo nosferatu para aclarar XD, también me tengo que disculpar en "la nueva reina demonio" ya que por fin después de tanto tiempo pude terminar el capitulo nuevo XD el cual sera publicado casi al mismo tiempo que este

quiero aclarar que ya tratare de ser mas activo en face, ya que comenzare aparir de que comience a escribir el nuevo nosferatu, publicare cuando este apunto de terminar junto con alguna posible fechas (dependiendo que tan largo vaya a ser) XD... solo que también la tengo algo difícil por el tiempo hahaha XD

¿que le deparara el futuro a sona?

bueno los dejo con esa pregunta XD

 **Respuestas reviews:**

 **Riki Eligos:** hahaha ok XD

 **Gjr-sama:** gracias, hahaha ok, y si habrá lemon solo que todavía no es hora, seilah-chan debe de despertar y darse cuenta de sus sentimientos ocultos por el XD


End file.
